Wanderer
by jilian baade
Summary: A woman meets our favorite wandering elf on a beach A silmarillion based fic. Features Maglor.
1. Chapter 2

Chapter 1a  
  
I had wandered for many ages of the men on the shores of this world, far, far, from the lands I knew in the past. Many times I had travelled to far lands, and always I had been drawn back to this place.  
  
I was surprised that I was still alive, that I had not faded into a lost wraith wandering aimlessly. Still, I looked much as I always had. A lonely life, that of a wanderer, perhaps like my brother I should have killed myself years ago, but I lacked the courage for that.  
  
I looked up the beach, away to the horizon, my elvish eyes allowing me to see far off in the distance a woman walking aimlessly as I. I wondered if I should speak to her, I did not often talk to others, but today was different, today was the anniversary of the day I threw the Silmaril into the Sea.  
  
I was depressed and lonely, and I decided I would walk down the beach and see if the woman would speak to me. I did not think she would, mortal women were afraid of me; few would ever speak to me.  
  
The walk was quite long; the wind was sharp and strong today, blowing little particles of sand with it. I was close enough to see the woman was fairly young, her hair red-brown, and her dress blowing against her legs in the wind. Her feet were bare, like mine, and she carried a bag of some kind. She looked nice, a kind face, I thought, and I decided that I would speak to her.  
  
She was close now, and she smiled at me, clearly pleased to see another on the beach on such a windy wild day.  
  
I spoke to her, 'you are walking far today?' I asked, once I would have called her Lady, but times had changed and that was no longer appropriate.  
  
'Yes I am', she answered, 'and yourself?' she questioned. She then cast a thoughtful gaze on me; 'I think I saw you here last year?'  
  
I was surprised. It was many years since a mortal had surprised me, and for and instant I contemplated lying to her, but I changed my mind, she would see through me, I was sure.  
  
'Yes, I was here last year. It is something I do every year,' I said.  
  
'An anniversary' she queried me.  
  
'Yes', was the answer she got.  
  
'A sad one too, from the look in your eyes', she said.  
  
A perceptive lady', I said, my face turned out to sea now.  
  
'You yearn for something?' Another question.  
  
'Something forbidden to me', I replied, wondering why I spoke so to a mortal who could know nothing of me.  
  
She smiled in an understanding way, 'Something sad, that you don't want to talk about?'  
  
'Once again, a perceptive lady', I said quietly.  
  
'Then we won't talk of it. Perhaps you would join me in my walk? I'm looking for shells and driftwood for a friends fish tank.'  
  
'I should like to walk with you', I said.  
  
We did walk far that day, and many things we found on the beach, for there had been a king tide the night before. Strange fish, and seaweed from the deep sea, some of which neither of us could identify.  
  
As we walked, we talked, and when the lady discovered I had nowhere to stay, no home to go to, and she invited me to home for a meal, and a bed for the night. Lonely for human company, I accepted. 


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Her home is only a short walk, up the sand dune, and across the road. Cars are busily driving up the road, and my new friend waves vigorously at several drivers she clearly knows.  
  
The house is old, but clean and pleasant, like many seaside dwelling it has a charm peculiar to itself, a bit like the owner. 'Ok,' she says once we are inside, 'if I'm going to give you a feed, you can tell me who you are'.  
  
Her green eyes lock onto mine, this woman is not only unafraid, she will not be lied to, and I sense her belief that I must answer her. So I give her the truth, or at least some of it, 'My name is Maglor, I used to be many things, but now I am a wanderer, lost to the society of my people'.  
  
Her eyes show her compassion as she introduces herself, 'I am Bronwyn Johnson; I have lived here nearly 8 years. Last year I saw you, and when I saw again this year, I just had to find out who you are.'  
  
I look sharply at her, this mortal is indeed different. I wonder, could she be the one Ulmo spoke to me of holding my doom? Only time will tell the answer there. I speak to her, 'What do you mean, Bronwyn?'  
  
'You may be many things, but human you are not', she states flatly.  
  
I am now very curious about her. 'Why do you say that?'  
  
'Your pointed ears for one thing, and I've never seen anyone that glows before', she answers.  
  
She has me now, and I must reveal my kind to her. 'I am an elf, a race of people who lived here many years ago. Most of my people left these land untold years ago, few of us are left'.  
  
She nodded, 'I thought so.' She looks me over, slowly. For the first time in my life I feel uncomfortable under a mortal's gaze. Perhaps it is because her eyes as so green, like a fine Emerald. 'So how come you are still here?' she asks, as she checks the pot she has on her stove. Before I can answer her, again she asks me a question, 'So, do you eat normal food?'  
  
'Yes,' I reply with a smile.  
  
'Good, cos I don't think I have any elf food. Horse food, cat food, but no elf food. They don't sell it in the Supermarket,' she giggles.  
  
Stifling a giggle myself, I reply to her 'Anything will be fine, do not put yourself to any trouble on my account'.  
  
'Ok then, some soup and fresh bread to start with then. Do you drink wine?' she asks.  
  
'Elves invented wine', I say.  
  
'Good, then make yourself useful, and open this', she hands me a wine bottle and an opener. I comply, and fill the glasses she has given me, noting as I take a sip from one glass and note that she has good taste in wine.  
  
She is serving the now hot soup into bowls. 'I hope you don't mind, meals are fairly informal here, I usually eat on the back veranda', she says.  
  
'It is too nice an evening to be indoors', I answer her, 'the sky is clear, and stars are out now, I should enjoy eating outdoors by starlight'.  
  
We take the food and wine outdoors, and seat ourselves. Almost immediately, a blue-eyed cat, with a pale body and coloured legs and tail appears, meowing loudly. 'Excuse me, I'll just feed Cherie', Bronwyn says; disappearing indoors with the cat at her heals.  
  
She reappears, and sits again. 'What sort of cat was that?' I ask her.  
  
'Siamese', she says. Once they were owned the Royal family of Thailand, now they are reasonably common, I am surprised that you have not seen one before',  
  
'No, never, it is a pretty animal', I reply.  
  
The food is good, and I realise how hungry I am. Bronwyn watches me eat, and silently fetches more food when my bowl is empty. 'Not had a decent feed in a while', she says.  
  
I do not answer her, as my mouth is full. She looks at me again, 'for a fairy tale being you look awfully thin and scruffy, like a lost dog', she says.  
  
I say nothing, painfully aware that she is right. For one who was a high Noldoran Prince, I have fallen far in the world.  
  
She laughs brightly, shaking her head. 'My friends tell me to stop taking in strays', she says to no one in particular. 'So, you could do with a shower and some clean clothes. My late husband was about your size, you can have some of his clothes if you like'.  
  
I blush slightly embarrassed for she is right again. I do look like a homeless tramp, which on reflection I concede I am. 'Thank you,' I said. 'You are a kind lady'. I have finished the food now, and take my bowl and plate back inside. She has disappeared into a closet, and soon reappears with some clothes for me. As she hands me the clothes and a clean towel, she points me towards the bathroom, 'Are you a widow, Bronwyn', I ask.  
  
'Yes', she replies, a momentary look of sadness in her face, 'My husband was an Army pilot, he was killed in a training accident, while testing a new aircraft 6 years ago'.  
  
'I am sorry for your loss', I said softly.  
  
She shook herself slightly, 'It's Ok, he died doing something he loved, mostly I am over his death, but it's tomorrow is the anniversary of his death. Guess that's why I took you in tonight, don't want to be alone.' Her face clears, 'anyway, I'll make dessert while you get cleaned up.'  
  
  
  
Ok readers, this fic may not get to be a romance. I am deliberately trying to show Maglor's 'human' side by making Bronwyn treat him as a normal person. Also this is going to be about forgiveness, both the gods forgiving Maglor, and him forgiving himself. 


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Ok, I know that Bronwyn is treating Maglor very casually. But, you see, she is not afraid of him. When she saw him a year prior, she twigged he was not an ordinary human. Curiosity has got the better of her; also she is sorry for him. As she says, she takes in strays, and to her, Maglor is just that; she does compare him to a lost dog after all. As for Maglor, he is lonely and depressed, and as he says has fallen far in the world since the first age. So he is happy that someone has taken time to show some concern for him, it after all has been thousands of years since he has experienced kindness, and he is thoroughly enjoying it!  
  
Now for the story……..  
  
I put in an appearance just as Bronwyn is sliding a dish into her oven. She looks in my direction, cued by her cat that I must be standing in the doorway.  
  
'Well, now, that's what you look like all cleaned up', she says with a cheeky grin on her face.  
  
'Yes' I reply to her, at a loss for words.  
  
She takes my dirty clothes, and wrinkles her nose, 'Think I'll put these in the washer' she remarks.  
  
She disappears for a minute or two. The cat, which has been staring at me, approaches, purring, and rubbing itself around my legs. Intrigued, I sit down, and look more closely at this little animal. The cat leaps straight onto my lap and settles down, clearly expecting me to pat it, which I do, and am rewarded by an increase in the purring.  
  
'Made a friend I see' Bronwyn spoke from the other doorway.  
  
'Yes, this animal seems to like me', I reply to her.  
  
'Very unusual, she does not like strangers much', Bronwyn is staring at me with a slightly puzzled look on her face.  
  
'Most animals like Elves', I say  
  
'Hhhmmmm, the mystery deepens' says Bronwyn.  
  
'What do you mean', I ask her bewildered. What mystery I think.  
  
'You, silly. You are very mysterious.' She says, the cheeky grin back on her face. 'Of course, now you have to stay long enough for me to solve the mystery'.  
  
I do not answer her, pretending to be concentrating on the cat, which is now playing with me, catching my hand between its paws, and leaping about.  
  
Bronwyn watches for a few minutes, smiling. 'I'm going to have a shower, and get the sand off me. I think you and Cherie can take care of each other for a few minutes.' She vanishes, and then pops back into the room, 'Oh be careful, Maglor, Cherie might start to play rough, and if she does you'll loose a bit of blood, you see she doesn't understand that people bleed easier than other cats,' She cautions me.  
  
I thank her for her warning, and continue to play with the cat. It is entertaining me so much I do not really care if it scratches me.  
  
As I play with the cat I think back on the past. When I threw the Silmaril into the Sea. Lord Ulmo, God of the Waters of the World, appeared to me. Trembling with fear, I had bowed my head to his authority. Ulmo had laughed at me fulfilling the prophecy that one Silmaril would grace the sky, one would live in the fires deep inside the earth, and the third would swim in the Sea forever.  
  
Ulmo had then revealed a prophecy to me, about me. That not until I met a woman who could help me understand forgiveness, until I had helped her with her sorrow and loss, until I could truly love another and learn to love myself again, I was doomed to wander the world alone and lonely.  
  
I feel sorrow welling up in my heart; indeed these years have been long and lonely. Ever had I searched for the woman in the prophecy, never had I found her. I had always the thought she would be an Elf woman, but now I doubted that, in fact I doubted the whole idea that I could be forgiven for my rebellion, for the Oath, and for not fulfilling it.  
  
But Bronwyn, she says I am a mystery, then what is she? I must stay if she will let me, the slight chance that she is one I seek is too important to throw away. 


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
I have just remembered that I don't own Middle Earth, or characters, places or story lines from any of Tolkien's books. But I am enjoying playing with Maglor, one of my favorite Silmarillion characters.  
  
I follow the cat into a large room, chairs, and bookshelves, and a large table covered with books and papers. There are several pieces of modern furniture, things like a Television, which I have seen once or twice before, and what I think is a computer. Photographs I am familiar with, there are quite a few in frames scattered about the walls and on the furniture. A photo of an older man and woman, maybe Bronwyn's parents I think. Another of a red haired young man beside a military plane, Bronwyn's dead husband. A third took my eye, of Bronwyn sitting on a beautiful chestnut horse, a young girl held on her lap. Bronwyn's child? If so, where is she?  
  
No answers are forthcoming from pictures of course. I am curious, but I realise that I cannot ask Bronwyn, but maybe she will tell in her own time.  
  
The cat has seated itself in one of the chairs, and I join it. The television is on, and while the volume of the sound would be too low for a mortal to hear, I can do so clearly. The television is speaking about Egypt, a place I have been to many times. Like mortals I find the ancient culture of that country fascinating, and I sit listening to the various theories being discussed. Suddenly, Bronwyn appears on the screen, introduced as Dr. Johnson, an expert in Egyptology. In the screen, she holds up a parchment scroll, found in a chamber under the Great Pyramid, and to my shock, I recognise it as an Elvish script. One that should not have been left on Earth. Then, I think I saw it on the table! So I did, or rather a copy.  
  
A chill sweeps through me, and I am starting to realise that Bronwyn is linked to my fate, maybe she is not the woman I have searched for, but her finding this script, and my arrival in her life can hardly be coincidence.  
  
I hear her feet on the floor boards, and she enters the room from another doorway, her short curly red brown hair still damp from her shower, dressed now in a long blue skirt, and a loose shirt. Like mine, her feet are bare. 'Oh here you are, I was staring to think you had left without saying goodbye'.  
  
'I would not do that. After all your kindness, it would be very rude.' I reply to her.  
  
She smiles and points at the Television, 'look' she says grinning, 'I'm on TV'. She turns the sound level up, and listens intently,' Gosh, I actually sound as if I know what I'm talking about'.  
  
'And do you, Bronwyn?' I ask.  
  
'What?' She asks me.  
  
'Know what you are talking about', I answer.  
  
'All I know is the damn thing isn't Egyptian, and it should not have under the Great Pyramid. And that I can't translate it, well not yet', she says.  
  
Cautiously, I reply to her, 'Well, I dare say someone will manage to unlock its secrets eventually'.  
  
'Yes, I suppose so', she says. 'Anyway, dessert is nearly ready, I don't suppose after the way you put away your food before, that I don't need to ask if you want some?'  
  
'No need at all.' I change of subject suits me; I do not want to talk about the scroll again until I have time to look at it. 'May I assist you, Bronwyn?' I ask her.  
  
'If you like', she says smiling. We go into the kitchen, and she takes the dish out of the oven, after directing me to a cupboard that I remove bowls from. I'd give you a double helping but you mightn't like it. You can always come back for seconds'.  
  
She starts to dish up the dessert, which is apples with a topping of some kind, it smells very nice, and I tell her so. She grins, and just remarks that I am probably hungry enough to eat nearly anything. I take my dish and spoon, and follow her back into her living room, and we sit watching the finish of the piece on Egypt, as we eat. To Bronwyn's amusement she does not have to push me to accept seconds of the dessert, which was as nice as the smell had implied.  
  
As she hands me back my dish, filled for the second time, she smiles, and asked 'Do all Elves eat like you?'  
  
'Not usually, except on special occasions. We can go long periods on little food, but then we need to make up for it,' I answer.  
  
'And let me guess, it's been a while since you last ate a decent meal', she says.  
  
'Yes, it has'.  
  
'How long?' she asks.  
  
'A few weeks'.  
  
'Oh,' she arches one eyebrow up, and looks unconvinced.  
  
Giving in to the inevitable, for I am realising that I am in the company of determined person, I answer 'About five, I think'.  
  
'And how long since you had a bed to sleep in? No, let me guess, about the same? And would I be right in guessing Elves can go a long time without much sleep, and then need to catch up on that too?' She is staring at me again, the concerned look back on her face.  
  
'Bronwyn, why are so concerned about me? I have wandered this planet for longer than you can imagine. Please do not think me ungrateful, but why do you worry so about someone you only met a few hours ago?' I stare back at her now, interested in her reactions.  
  
'At first because I'm a sucker for a hard luck case, and now because I find you fascinating. I meant what I said about you staying until I solve the mystery. That is, if you will', she has sat down now, and is patting the cat. 'Anyone Cherie takes to so quickly is worth befriending'.  
  
She takes my empty dish and asks 'Coffee?'  
  
'Yes please', I reply. Bronwyn brings in two steaming cups, and a jug of milk, and some sugar on a tray. 'Forgot to ask you how you like your coffee', she says with a smile.  
  
I took a little sugar, as I like coffee black, and I noticed Bronwyn did the same. 'Have a chocolate', she asks holding out a dish containing chocolates and some kinds of sweets.  
  
I take one, remarking as I did so that it has been years since I last had chocolate. 'God,' she said laughing, 'I doubt if I could survive without it'.  
  
She encourages me to help her finish all the sweets because the neighbours will over tomorrow and will eat what we leave. 'I will have to leave, it is too dangerous for me to reveal myself to many people', I say dismayed, for I was hoping to stay and see where Bronwyn lead me.  
  
'It's Ok, Maglor', she says, her hand on my arm by way of reassurance. 'These people are trustworthy, they will not cause you trouble, or I wouldn't be willing to let you meet them'.  
  
'Very well, I will trust you.' Her hand on my arm is warm; it has been a long time since another has touched me.  
  
'I'm going to have another coffee, do you want one?' she asks. I answer in the affirmative, and we spend the next few hours talking and watching the Television. Finally, Bronwyn starts pulling her sofa apart, and I am surprised to see that turns into a bed. 'I'm off to bed, here's a pillow and some blankets, make yourself comfy. Cherie will probably sleep with you, so don't get a fright if she jumps on you during the night'.  
  
I thank her and bid her goodnight, and settle down on the bed. The cat does jump up on me, and I soon convince it to lay down by my chest, and I lay stroking its soft fur, listening to it purr. Soon enough sleep overtakes me, and for the first time in many months I feel safe enough to sleep soundly. 


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
The next day….  
  
It was barely daylight when I was woken by voices in Bronwyn's kitchen. Herself, and two other female voices I did not know, one clearly a child.  
  
I hear Bronwyn enter the room 'You awake, Maglor?' she whispers.  
  
'Yes', I say, sitting up, much to the cat's disgust, as it complains loudly. 'Who is in the kitchen? I ask.  
  
'The neighbour, the ones I told you about last night. My best friend Anita, and her daughter Nicole. We are going out, we go every year to my husband's grave early. I have told them who and what you are'.  
  
'Why'?  
  
'Because if you're going to stay here, you will see quite a bit of these two. They're trustworthy or I would not have told them. Now, we'll be gone a couple of hours, so just make yourself at home, OK.  
  
'I might go for a walk, I have some belongings hidden in the park land on the other side of town'.  
  
'Ok, just lock the door when you leave', she whispers  
  
'Why are we whispering?', I ask her  
  
'Don't want Anita to know you are awake. She needs a bit of time to get used to that you are a real elf, or she might freak out when she sees you. She's a bit nervous' Bronwyn answers.  
  
'I see', I say, at a loss for much else to say.  
  
'I'll catch you later then,' Bronwyn winks at me as she leaves the room.  
  
I hear the door bang shut, and then a car start. I decide some kind of a hot drink might be nice, and maybe some food if I can find some. A few minutes later I am back in the Living room, a cup of tea, and plate of toast and marmalade in my hands.  
  
Now I have a chance to examine the scroll Bronwyn found in Egypt. As I eat I read what is clearly a copy of the original. A deep sense of unease grows in me as I read, for this tells of Elves, and gives directions how to find the straight road to the Undying Lands. I turn it over, as both sides and see maps of Valinor. Bloody hell, I swore to myself, this should never have been found. Now I must stay here, and if Bronwyn goes back to Egypt next month, I am going to have to find an excuse to accompany her, to see what else should not be there.  
  
I decide I had better collect my things from where I hid them two days ago, not that I fear anything will have been interfered with, as I laid a protection spell on them, but I am going to need some of my things.  
  
It is full day as I left the house, carefully locking the door behind me. I am not bothered by how to get back in, as I will be gone about two hours, and I expect Bronwyn will be back by then. 


	6. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
  
  
I have successfully collected by belongings, and headed back to Bronwyn's home. There are not many people about, those that are give me hurried furtive looks as though I am a criminal, but this is how most mortals look at me.  
  
I soon arrive at my destination, and notice a lovely child in the yard. It is a little girl, with long blonde hair and graceful movements. She sees me, and child like runs up to me smiling, 'You're the guy Bronwyn told me about.' She frowns slightly, 'I can't remember your name', she says.  
  
'My name little lady, is Maglor.' I kneel down to be closer to her in height. 'If I am to have the pleasure of your company, I would like to know your name'.  
  
'Maglor, that's it', she says delighted. 'A funny name', she says staring at me, and then suddenly answered my question. 'Nicole' she says. When I look puzzled she laughs and says, 'my name, silly, it's Nicole'.  
  
'Well then, Nicole, what were you doing before my arrival interrupted you', I say to her, smiling. She is a very beautiful child, almost elf like in her appearance. Even lovelier is her friendly manner.  
  
'Going to see the horses' she says  
  
'Your horses?' I ask  
  
'No, Bronwyn's. But she lets me ride them' Nicole says.  
  
'May I come with you? I have not had contact with a horse for years', I say,  
  
'Poor thing, no horses', giggles Nicole. 'Ok, I guess Bron won't mind'  
  
I put my things on the veranda, and Nicole grabs my hand and all but drags me down to the fields where several horses are grazing. I see two bay mares with foals at foot, and a bay pony, a palomino pony, a chestnut, a black and another bay horse in other fields.  
  
'Are you riding today, Nicole?' I say  
  
'Not now. Just checking them and feeding the mares and foals, and the two fillies', she says pointing at the black and the chestnut horses, in a field by themselves.  
  
'Can I help?' I ask  
  
'Sure, if you like. You can help me carry the hay', she says.  
  
We give the mares some grain in long trough, and I notice both foals are colts, and remark on this.  
  
'These horses are a very rare breed. I think Bron is planning to keep the bay for herself, and some other people want the chestnut for breeding, I think', Nicole answers.  
  
'They are very friendly', I remark, having sniffed and licked by both young horses. The mothers seem more concerned with their grain.  
  
Then hay is given to the other horses. The little fillies seem very frightened, and Nicole explains that these two were wild only a few weeks ago.  
  
'I'm not supposed to go in this paddock without a grown up as these two could be dangerous. But you're here, Maglor, so do you think we could go in? Last time, the black one, Stormy, almost let me touch her', Nicole said.  
  
'I think so', I replied to my young friend. 'I used to be counted a good horseman, and all my people are good with all sorts of animals.'  
  
'Ok, then' Nicole replies enthusiastically.  
  
We spend an hour talking to the young horses. Nicole was both delighted and astonished when both horses would do nearly anything I wanted. Of course, this was not really difficult to achieve, the animals were scared, but once I was able to communicate with them, they settled and soon realised we were not dangerous. Both fillies allowed themselves to be patted and handled all over, and then we fed them as a reward.  
  
By now, I feel that Nicole is relaxed enough around to ask her a question I have hesitated to ask Bronwyn.  
  
'Nicole, I would ask you something, if you do not mind'  
  
'What', she says, turning to look at me from where she has been leaning on the fence.  
  
'Well, it is something I do not want to ask Bronwyn, and I thought you might help me', I say.  
  
'What is it? I will help you if I can', sshe says.  
  
'I saw a picture of Bronwyn on a lovely chestnut horse, and in front of her across the saddle sshe is holding a little girl that looks like her. Can you tell who the girl is?' I ask  
  
'Yes', says Nicole, a look of great sadness on her little face, 'she was my best friend'. 


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Thanks for all the reviews; I am so pleased you people are enjoying my little story. And especially to Entei, saying I am a talented author, no one has said anything so nice to me for years. I really appreciate it. Again, thanks all.  
  
'Your best friend?' I ask her  
  
'Yes', says Nicole, staring at the horses. 'She died 6 years ago, and I have never forgotten her'.  
  
Too astounded to be tactful, I cannot help my next question, 'What happened to her?'  
  
'Her name is Cindy, she was born with something wrong with her heart, she was sick most of her life, and one day the doctors could not help her anymore, and she died', said Nicole.  
  
My little friend seems close to tears, and I do not blame her, it is bad enough that adults die, but a child? I have killed children years ago in fits of near madness when my brother and I were seeking the Silmarils. I have paid for those acts, and I deeply regret them, but never have I seen a child die of illness and nor do I wish to.  
  
Suddenly, Nicole turns to me, and speaks, 'I know why you don't want to ask Bronwyn. You have worked out that Cindy was her daughter'.  
  
'Yes, that is true, but I did not mean to upset you with my questions', I say.  
  
'It's Ok, any other time wouldn't bother me, but in three days time, it will be 6 years since she died, and I am always sad around this time'. She answered me.  
  
'You mean Bronwyn lost her husband and her daughter only days apart?' I ask.  
  
'Yep, she was not well for a long time. She was in a hospital in the city for weeks, I remember Mum and I going to see her', Nicole says.  
  
'Poor woman, how did she survive such loss?' I say, but not expecting an answer, more thinking out loud.  
  
Nicole was about to answer me, when from the veranda of the house Bronwyn calls out 'If you two have finished down there, you'd better get up here before we eat all the food'.  
  
'Race you up there, Maglor', yells Nicole, and I let her bet me.  
  
Food there is plenty, the two women have cooked enough for many more people then are here. As Nicole fills her plate with her favourite foods Bronwyn introduces me to her friend, Anita Pleydell. Anita is very like her daughter, and as I was told, nervous.  
  
'So, Maglor,' she says 'you really are an elf', her voice indicates disbelief, and fear. I notice that she is standing back about ten feet from me, while Nicole and Bronwyn are much closer, Nicole all but touching me.  
  
'Yes, that is right', I say deliberately pushing my hair behind my ears, to show the points. I have a feeling that Anita thinking that I am some kind of crazy person, deluded into believing I am an elf.  
  
I am of the Nolder, a prince of that people, I have lived in Valinor, and although I do not often choose to show my power, I can do so without speaking or moving when I wish. I decide to show my true self to this woman, who does not believe me. All I have to do is look her in the eye, and unveil myself. She cannot hold my gaze long, and staggers back a pace as if I have struck her.  
  
'Good God', she whispers. 'You're telling the truth, aren't you?'  
  
'Yes, Anita, I am. I am an elf, one of the Eldar, an immortal race, and one of the few left in this world.' I say.  
  
'Are you going to hurt us?' Nicole asks, looking scared now, having backed up to the two women.  
  
Inwardly I curse myself for having frightened her. 'No, I mean no one any harm. I am staying with Bronwyn for a while', here I smile at Bronwyn trying to reassure her 'and all I want is to be your friend, Nicole. Please believe me'.  
  
The child looks uncertain, and I notice that Bronwyn has not moved, and both Nicole and her mother are looking to Bronwyn to see what to do next.  
  
Bronwyn seems to come to some sort of decision, 'I believe you Maglor. If you meant to hurt anyone, you could easily have killed me in my sleep last night.' Suddenly she laughed, 'Please warn us next time you do whatever it was you just did, you nearly scared us to death!'  
  
Then we were all laughing, and the awkward moment had passed. Nicole was back by my side, insisting that I join her in the meal, which she called brunch, apparently a combination of lunch and breakfast.  
  
Bronwyn watches the interaction between the child, and myself and soon relaxes again, once more treating me in the same casual yet caring manner she has since I met her. Anita, however is quite cautious, and resists all my efforts to lure her into conversation.  
  
A vehicle pulls into the front yard of the house, and dark haired man gets out.  
  
'Brian's here', yells Nicole in joy, and dashes off to greet the visitor.  
  
'Who is Brian?' I ask Bronwyn. We are alone now, as Anita has followed her daughter and is greeting the man very affectionately.  
  
'My cousin, he's come to fix my truck for me. And before you ask, he is seeing Anita, and that is real reason he is here', Bronwyn says.  
  
The other three vanish out past the barn, talking and laughing. I wonder how many more people I shall have to reveal myself to, and as if reading my thoughts Bronwyn says quietly 'We won't tell Brian who you are. He's a nice guy, but he works for the FBI and I wouldn't guarantee that you won't become a subject for investigation if he finds out who you are.'  
  
'What should I do?' I ask  
  
'Go inside. If I introduce Brian to you, just try to act like a normal human, Ok', she says.  
  
'Normal! I am a normal elf', I say feeling a little insulted.  
  
'No doubt, but lets not advertise that. I should have said 'behave yourself', I think after your little display earlier. Come on, don't get cross, I'm not trying to insult you, just hide you', she say, realising that she might have insulted me.  
  
'Very well, I shall as you put it 'behave myself', I reply to her.  
  
So we go inside, and I take the opportunity to ask Bronwyn if she minds my looking at her papers in the Living Room.  
  
'No, go for it. If you really are as old as you say you are, maybe you can make sense of some of the stuff', She say.  
  
Good, I think to myself. Now for a real opportunity to look at things without needing to worry about being caught. 


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Finally!! Bronwyn is going to let me write a chapter from her P.O.V. This will either be weird or interesting.  
  
It took a while, but finally my cousin has got my truck started. Of course, it should have taken a lot less time but Brian and Anita have spent most of their time flirting, so that fixing the truck took a lot longer than it should have.  
  
I have spent my time supposedly working on my computer, but in reality I am watching my houseguest. He thinks I haven't noticed but I have. Maglor has been itching to get his hands on my mystery scroll, and I am suspicious that he knows more about it then he will say.  
  
Oh well, eventually either he will ask me about it, or I will find the right time and opportunity to ask him. I don't think it's that important, but clearly it is bothering him a lot, if looks could cause the scroll to burst into flames, it would be ash by now.  
  
What a mystery this guy is. I actually have believed him from the beginning when he said he is an elf, there is something so otherworldly about him. Like the glow, although that doesn't show much by day, and he appears to be able to somehow turn it off when he really wants.  
  
Temptation gets the better of me, and I move to the table, 'Do you know much about Egyptology?' I ask him  
  
'A little bit. Over the years I have been there once or twice. It is a fascinating country, and the history is like nothing else on earth', he replies, looking up.  
  
'And I imagine you would know, being immortal', I say.  
  
'Bronwyn, I do not appreciate sarcasm,' he says 'I really am what I say I am and would appreciate you believing me'.  
  
'Hey, I was being straight with you. I have believed you from the start, I did mean that you really would know', I say, looking him straight in the eye. 'You don't frighten me, and whether you believe it or not, I am trying to be your friend, so quit being so defensive and relax. No one is making fun of you'.  
  
He has the grace to look a little ashamed, I notice as he sighs deeply. 'I am sorry, but I have spent my life being defensive, and it is a hard habit to break. You have shown me nothing but kindness, and I do appreciate it.' As he speaks he takes my hand in his, and I sense his sincerity.  
  
'It's Ok, Maglor, I'm not at my best today either' I say smiling at him. 'I think we both need a coffee.'  
  
He agrees, and I return soon with coffee. He has left the table, obviously finished reading the scroll, and is sitting on the couch, patting Cherie who has taken a real shine to him. To Maglor's surprise, I sit down on the other end of the couch as I hand him his coffee.  
  
'Maglor, would you mind telling a bit about your people? I know nothing about Elves, and I admit I am curious', I ask.  
  
'Do you mean you want to know about Elves, or about me', he asks, a wary look on his face.  
  
'Elves. I don't think you want to tell me about yourself, and I wouldn't ask you', I reply to him.  
  
'What do you want to know', he asks looking more relaxed again.  
  
'What ever you can tell me', I say.  
  
He is silent, obviously collecting his thoughts, wondering where to begin. This gives me another opportunity to look at him. How anyone could think him human is beyond me. He is so alien to my eyes. He is tall, yes, but I have seen guys as tall, it is his build, for although he clearly a bit on the skinny side, I can tell he is naturally slender, long arms and legs, and longest hands and fingers I have ever seen. But strong, when he held my hand I felt incredible strength in him. And his face, I have never seen a male I would describe as beautiful, but he is, in a completely masculine way.  
  
I do not normally bother much with raving over guys, unlike Anita, she will see a man who takes her eye, and go on and on about him till everyone is bored stupid. For the first time in my life, I can understand how she does this; I could look at Maglor for days.  
  
'Are you having trouble deciding where to start?' I ask.  
  
'Yes, I am. Perhaps you could make a suggestion? He asks. He has turned to look at me, his grey eyes sparkling.  
  
'I think I could,' I say hesitantly. 'Are all Elves as gorgeous as you?' And gorgeous he truly is, his slightly arched eyebrows somehow suit his pointed ears. And the contrast between his midnight black hair and his pale almost translucent skin is striking. His manner, apart from once or two shows of slight annoyance has been gentle and courteous. I find myself incredibly drawn to Maglor; he is such a remarkable person.  
  
He laughs, his voice incredibly musical. 'No, Bronwyn they are not!'  
  
'Whew! That's nice to know. I couldn't handle the thought of a whole race of people who look that good',  
  
'No, you misunderstand me. I am not considered especially good looking', he says.  
  
'What!! You're kidding!' I exclaim.  
  
'I am not. My mother was considered to be almost a plain woman for an elf, and I resemble her, both in looks and nature', he says, quite sincerely.  
  
Fancy looking like him, and thinking you are nothing remarkable, I thought to myself.  
  
I was about to ask Maglor another question, when I notice him clearly listening to something. 'Someone is on the veranda, and about to enter the house. Should I stay where I am, in case it is your cousin?' he asks.  
  
'Let me guess, all Elves have incredibly good hearing? I ask him, and he simply nods in reply.  
  
I couldn't hear anything until the door opened, and motioned Maglor to stay seated. It is Brian, probably come in to tell me about the truck. I step out into the kitchen, and speak for a while with Brian, he tells me he taking Anita and Nicky to a movie, and asks if I can watch Nicole overnight. I agree, for to refuse would make him suspicious, besides I have a feeling that Nicky and Maglor would enjoy spending some more time together. Finally Brian leaves, after giving me back my truck keys, and saying that he and Anita would drop off Nicole about 6 o'clock. He did not ask about Maglor, so I am assuming that he does not know of my houseguest, and for the moment I am pleased to leave it that way. 


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
I walk back into the lounge room, and Maglor gives me a questioning glance.  
  
'It's Ok, Brian has finished fixing my truck, and has taken Anita and Nicole to the movies, they'll be dropping Nicole off about sixish, and she'll be staying the night here.  
  
Maglor looked a little surprised at this. It is odd, but his face shows his emotions so clearly. 'Why will Nicole not stay with her mother tonight?' he asked.  
  
'Well, I think Anita and Brian want to be alone tonight', I say to him, wondering what he is thinking.  
  
'Oh', he said, to my surprise blushing a little as he realised what I meant.  
  
'What's wrong, Maglor,' I say laughing, 'don't elves have sex'.  
  
'Yes, of course we do, just very rarely outside of marriage', he replies, still a little embarrassed.  
  
Still laughing, I answer him 'so obviously elves have much better moral standards than us poor ordinary mortals!'  
  
'So, Nicole just gets sent to stay somewhere when her mother wants to be private with Brian?' He says, a strange look in his eyes.  
  
'No, it's not quite like that. Nicky likes staying here, and often asks if she can.' I give him a mischievous look, 'I think that Nicky probably wants to see you again, too'.  
  
Now Maglor is looking worried, the silly guy. He really does worry a lot. I make a mental note to myself to help him to relax. It isn't good for anyone to be that uptight most of the time.  
  
'Relax, Maglor. Nicky likes you, and will probably want you to play games with her all night.'  
  
'It has been a long time since I have played games with a child'.  
  
'Don't worry. Nicky will get both of us organised to entertain her to her satisfaction'. I am laughing again.  
  
'To do what?'  
  
'Play games, maybe go to the zoo that's open in the evenings this time of the year. Nicky likes the big cats, but Anita's scared of the zoo because she was there as a kid when one of the Gorillas somehow got out of its cage, and a couple of people got hurt when the keepers caught the gorilla. Since then she doesn't like zoos, and I know Nicky's been on her back to go'.  
  
'I have never been to a zoo', he says, a faraway look in his eyes. 'Is it true that now all the animals live in enclosures that would be like the wild environment they originally come from, and that sometimes you cannot even see the fences?'  
  
'Yes the old fashioned cages are gone, and in the Gorilla enclosure you walk down a path that's like the African forest they come from, and because they are kept in by a moat, and a couple of electric wires, its like there are no fences. You can watch them eat and play, and they sometimes try to interact with the people watching them. It's great fun to see them'.  
  
'Then I think we should go. I have seen many things in my life, but not Gorillas in a forest!'  
  
'That's settled then. We can get a meal there too, and eat on the lawns and watch the animals being fed.'  
  
Maglor nods, and then asks, 'What are you going to do for the rest of the day, Bronwyn?'  
  
'Well, if your going to hang about for a while, and I get the feeling you are, then I thought I might clean out the spare bed room so you can have somewhere to put your stuff and so on. What do you think?' I said.  
  
He stands up, stretching his lean body as he does. Sometimes he is so cat like that I no longer wonder why Cherie likes him so much. 'I think that I should help you, as you will be doing this for me', he said.  
  
We spent an interesting afternoon turning out my spare room. I found lots of things that I thought I'd lost forever, and things I had forgotten I owned. Maglor was a great help, with his height he was able to reach to lift down the boxes I had on top of the wardrobe, he forbade me to climb up to get them after I fell once, fortunately right where he was able to catch me. That surprised me, not so much that he caught me to stop me from being injured, but that I enjoyed the experience of being held by him for those few seconds.  
  
Finally, we were finished. I had a huge pile of stuff to be taken to the garbage dump, and another great pile of things that I had found. Maglor was delighted to have a place of own, and I was astounded by his gratitude, and his interest in some of the old books I have.  
  
'May I read some of these?' he asks in his soft voice.  
  
'Of course, read anything you like, just put the books back when you're finished, please'.  
  
'Yes, I will', he replied, a far away look back in his eyes.  
  
We re both covered in dust, for we had taken all the dusty books outside and dusted them, plus removed the dust the seems to be breed on top of wardrobes and cupboards. Maglor's black hair had changed colour to dark grey, which I found funny.  
  
'Whew, we are both filthy', I said.  
  
'Yes, we are', he agreed, smiling, 'Perhaps we should clean ourselves up?'  
  
'Sounds good. But I might feed the horses first'.  
  
'I shall help you. I would enjoy some time with your horses again. Some of them are not very good looking, but they all have wonderful natures', he said.  
  
I accept his help, and in no time we have fed all the horses. I was fussing over one of the mares, worrying over her left forefoot.  
  
'Blast! I'll have to get the shoer. She needs this foot shod again,' I said to Maglor. 'See how she wears it down more than the other'.  
  
He looks over my shoulder, agreeing. 'That building over there, am I right in thinking it is an old blacksmith's forge?' he asks  
  
'I think so, yes'.  
  
'I shall take a look in there, I will not be long' Maglor announced.  
  
Wondering what the heck he was up to, I watched him walk over to the old forge, and disappear inside. Oh well, I'll find out in a minute, and I better think about getting ready to go to the zoo tonight. Better put some fuel in the truck.  
  
By the time I fuelled up my old F100 truck Maglor had finished whatever the heck he'd been up to in the old forge. He wandered past the horses, patting several that stuck their heads over the gates, clearly seeking attention. It is odd how all the animals have gone goofy over this guy.  
  
'I was right', he said, as he strolled towards me. 'It is an old forge'. I had a blank look on my face because I had no idea why he should be so pleased that he found an old disused forge.  
  
He smiled suddenly, his smile as always like sunshine after rain. 'I am, like all my people a worker of metal and gems, Bronwyn. I have discovered that there is all I need in the forge for me to shoe your mare for you tomorrow.'  
  
I was stunned. 'You have shod horses before?' I asked suspiciously.  
  
'Of course, thousands of them. And I was noted for ability to correct horses with hoof problems, so I shall do this for you as my way of thanking you for all your kindnesses. Before I answered him he asked a question, 'Has the mare been hot shod before?'  
  
'No, but she's pretty quiet, I don't think she'll mind too much'.  
  
'I shall have to ask you to hold her, then.' He gave me a cheeky look, his eyes sparkling, 'that way you can watch, and set your mind at ease that I do know what I am doing. It will be good to work again, even if only with steel, and not silver or gold'.  
  
'Ok', I reply, unable to think of anything to say that won't make me feel silly. What else can Maglor do, I wonder, he seems full of surprises.  
  
  
  
Dear Entei, this is for you on your holiday in Spain. I am very flattered that you put yourself to so much trouble just to read my story. I hope you are thoroughly enjoying your holiday, by the way.  
  
To everyone, sorry for the slowness of the updates, but we have had lost dogs, escaping cows, and a vehicle that caught fire to deal with in the last few days, and I am exhausted, and have had little time. 


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Romance! Well, don't know yet, Bronwyn is certainly attracted to Maglor, but can he, will he see a mortal woman as someone he could love? Don't know the answer yet, Maglor won't tell me. The only thing I do know is that Maglor is going to spill his terrible past to Bronwyn, and who knows how she'll react to that.  
  
As to Maglor's being a farrier, well as a young bloke he would have learnt to work iron and steel before allowed to work precious metals like silver and gold, and making horse shoes is a basic skill all smiths learn, and how to apply the shoe to the horse's foot is part of mastering that skill. So when he says that he has shod thousands of horses he would be telling the truth.  
  
Anyway, Maglor is telling me to get on with it; he wants his trip to the zoo….Oh and this is still Bronwyn's point of view.  
  
Just before 6 o'clock Brian's car pulls back into my drive. I walk out and greet Nicky, who has as usual leapt out of the car almost before it stopped. Brian and Anita do not get out, but tell me they'll be back for Nicky about lunchtime next time.  
  
'Yep, that's Ok. I said. 'Oh, and I thought I might take her to the zoo tonight'.  
  
'Good' says Anita. 'I hate zoos, and I was starting to think I'd have to take her myself, at least you'll enjoy the zoo too'.  
  
Nicky is talking to Brian, and Anita takes the opportunity to whisper 'What about Maglor?'  
  
'Don't worry,' I say, pressing her hand in reassurance, 'He's cool with this, in fact he's as excited about going to the zoo as Nicky', I whisper.  
  
'See you tomorrow, Bron,' says Brian, now eager to leave.  
  
'Yep, Ok, see you tomorrow', I say, both Nicky and I waving.  
  
Nicky, of course tears into the house at about Warp 5, only to my amusement, to come to an abrupt halt as Maglor grabbed her shirt collar as she shot by him, 'Do not run in the house, you will cause an accident!' he said.  
  
'What!' she yelps, wriggling and trying to make him let go.  
  
'Promise not to run inside like that again', he said, sternly.  
  
'Ok, I promise', Nicky says sulkily.  
  
'So, how many kids do you have Maglor', I ask, fairly certain he will say he has a few, because he has obviously handled kids before, the grab at Nicky's collar was that of a professional.  
  
'None', he answers. 'I did foster two orphan boys once, many years ago.'  
  
Nicky sprang back out of the kitchen, where she had been giving consideration to raiding the fridge, 'Bet you're not married either!' she says to Maglor. 'Well, are you going to answer me?' she says standing in front of Maglor  
  
Poor Maglor is looking very startled, and says 'No, I'm not married'.  
  
Nicky turns to me with a triumphant look on her face 'you owe me a dollar Bron'.  
  
'Ok I'll give it to you later'.  
  
'Don't forget', she says, going out to see the horses for a few minutes.  
  
'You owe Nicole a dollar? Why? Asks a very confused elf.  
  
'Every time she's right about someone, I owe her a dollar. We've been doing this for a couple of years now'.  
  
'Oh', says Maglor, clearly more confused than ever.  
  
I notice Maglor has changed his clothes, and his hair is once again black. 'Be back in a minute,' I say to him, 'I'm going to get changed'.  
  
Jeans, I decide and my old comfy runners, we will be doing lots of walking. I dig my favourite sweater out of the back of the drawer, and tie it round my waist, as it will probably get cold later  
  
Nicky is already wearing a denim jacket, so I know she will be warm enough. 'Hey Maglor, maybe you better grab yourself a jacket, it'll get cold later', I say  
  
'Elves do not feel the cold', he replies.  
  
'Not ever?'  
  
'Not unless it is very cold indeed,' he said.  
  
'How cold? Blizzards or something?'  
  
'Yes' he said.  
  
Sometimes he doesn't have much to say, other times you can't shut this guy up. He has such contrasts in his nature.  
  
'Come on, you two, when are we going to leave?' yells Nicky.  
  
'Now' I yell back. 'Come on let's go', I grab my keys and we all pile into the truck and after a half hour's drive we arrive in the zoo car park. Nicky has achieved two things on our drive, nearly talking more Maglor's ears off, and getting him to agree to call her Nicky, not Nicole.  
  
The visit to the zoo is interesting. I don't know who is more excited, Nicky or Maglor, as they are both behaving like 6 year olds.  
  
We have looked at all the animals, and even fed the zebras. Maglor was very funny as 'the stripped donkeys' fascinated him. At last we have to leave, as the zoo is closing. I collect both of the 'children', and steer them back to the truck. Both of them are eating ice cream and giggling. Somehow I think ice cream must have a strange effect on Elves.  
  
'Ok, which one of you two is the child?' I ask, and all I get is an increase in the giggling.  
  
Back home, I realise I will have to deal with two giggling maniacs in the house. Nicky has decided that the rest of the evening will be best spent watching old movies on TV, so we all wind up on the sofa bed eating pop corn.  
  
Early morning, and I wake up; both Maglor and Nicky are fast asleep, and both piled on top of me. With difficulty, I crawl out from under them, waking Maglor in the process. Like yesterday, I notice that he sleeps with his eyes open, and he wakes instantly.  
  
He gets up too, when I say I am amking coffee. 'What about Nicky?' he asks  
  
'Leave her there to sleep'  
  
'When do want the horse shod?' Maglor asks over his coffee.  
  
'Whenever you're ready will be fine'.  
  
'Then give me an hour, and bring the mare to the forge', he says as he leaves the house.  
  
An hour soon goes by, I have spent most of it wondering about Maglor. There is something about him, something he is hiding. I wonder if I can find out what it is, because I have a feeling that his past is haunting him, and I have the strangest feeling that I can help him.  
  
Best go catch Rebelle. I take the mare to the forge, and as I thought, she didn't mind much, and soon she is sporting a nice new pair of front shoes. Maglor certainly did a beautiful job, and seemed to enjoy doing it too.  
  
Back at the house, Nicky is now awake, and pestering us to go for a walk on the beach with her. 


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
The scrolls are about to make a major come back, I'm sure your curiosity will be satisfied.  
  
As to the whole prophecy thing, that just popped out of my brain and scared me too. Some readers are seeing Bronwyn as a bit of a Mary Sue, but actually she is based on a real person who does take in homeless people, and helps them to sort their lives out.  
  
I have finally gotten my hands on another copy of The Sil, (which is where I am getting my info) and nowhere does it say whether or not Maglor is married. But thanks Finch for pointing out that you read somewhere that he is.  
  
Personally, I get the feeling that some of these Noldor guys are bit like Dwarves in that they seem to be more interested in playing about with metal working and gem making then the lady elves.  
  
Also, now I have established who Bronwyn thinks Maglor is, I am now going to show her who he really is. And I have playing about a bit, trying to show the contrasts in Maglor's personality, as I believe he is a very complex person.  
  
Oh…Maglor's P.O.V again.  
  
The walk on the beach becomes a ride, as I have convinced the ladies that the horses need exercise. I am given a bay gelding to ride, Bronwyn takes a solid bay pony, and Nicky is riding a palomino pony whose coat is the same colour as her hair.  
  
Two hours later we lead the tired horses back into their fields. Everyone is sandy but happy, even the horses. As we are washing the horses down, Bronwyn and Nicky start a water fight, and soon we all soaked and exhausted.  
  
'Nicky, don't go in the house, get a towel off the clothes line, and dry yourself a bit first', Bronwyn yelled at the girl.  
  
'Ok', she yelled back, using a towel to partly dry her soaked person.  
  
'Why is she going inside?' I ask Bronwyn.  
  
'Going to phone Anita, and see if she can stay a bit longer here. Bronwyn looks up from the bucket she is filling with water, and smiles, 'told you she likes staying here, and of course, you are an added attraction'.  
  
'Me!'  
  
'Yep, I keep telling you she likes you.'  
  
'I like her too. She is a lovely child'.  
  
'She is. Once Anita was the same, happy and outgoing, but she had a bad experience two years ago that has made her nervous, and scared of strangers'. Bronwyn had finished with water, and gave the filled bucket to a donkey that was thirsty. She gives me one of her strange looks again, 'I have a feeling you were a bit offended yesterday when Anita wouldn't talk to you'.  
  
'A little. I know many mortals are afraid of me; few people will speak to me. I was very surprised when you spoke to me, and even more so when you invited me home'.  
  
'Had nothing to do with you. Did you happen to hear of the serial killer that was murdering blonde haired women in this area a couple of years ago?' she replies, ignoring my comments about herself.  
  
'What has that to do with your friend?' I ask Bronwyn, shivering as I remember reading in newspapers of those awful murders. I have killed innocents, but this murderer was truly horrific in how his victims were killed. 'The police called him 'The Black Robe', I believe'.  
  
'Yes, that's right. Did you know that his last victim was found in time?'  
  
'What has this to do with Anita?' Then from the strange look she gives me again, I suddenly realise, and think that living in a mortal world has slowed my wits. 'Anita was woman that was found alive? It was she who identified him?'  
  
'Yes, so now you know why she is a bit odd at times.' Bronwyn said.  
  
'Should you be telling me about Anita? Perhaps she would not like us discussing her?' I said, wondering where this conversation is leading.  
  
'She asked me to. Anita often gets me to explain her behaviour to people, as she gets embarrassed. Oh, the re-trial is 2 weeks away, and we might have to ask you to keep an eye on Nicky during it'.  
  
'Re-trial?' I ask. The justice system in this mortal world confuses me at times.  
  
'Ok, the Black Robes' first trial was declared a mistrial due to one of the jury being bribed by a lawyer. So we have to go through it all again. I will be in court with Anita, and Brian would look after Nicky, but he has to be in court too. Its school holidays, and neither Anita or I want Nicky in the courthouse, she knows what Anita went through, but she doesn't need to hear the gruesome details', Bronwyn explained.  
  
'Oh. Would not Nicky's father or another relative be more suitable?' I say  
  
'No, Nicky's father was last heard to be in New Zealand, he left after Anita's 'experience', and hasn't contacted either Anita or Nicky in over a year. Nicky's grandparents are nice, but they are unable to have her stay with them. So if you wouldn't mind, she could stay here with you during the day'.  
  
'Are you sure this will meet with Anita's approval?' I ask.  
  
'Yes, we have discussed this, and everyone agrees it will be best for Nicky. Besides', she says, her eyes twinkling, 'I'm sure you two can get each other into trouble together, and that will keep Nicky's mind off the court case.'  
  
'I do not know what to say. I am would be pleased to spend more time with Nicky, but what would we do all day?' again this mortal has astonished me.  
  
'Ride horses, beach comb, watch movies, and play games. You'll be kept busy', she warns me, 'Nicky doesn't like to sit still for long'.  
  
'Actually, I will not mind. Nicky can teach me more about the modern world.' I reply.  
  
Then I have to ask, 'Will you be in the court with Anita for moral support?  
  
'Partly. But I have to give evidence too, you see when Anita was kidnapped, she managed to phone a police station very briefly. They could not figure out where she said she was being held, but I did. Brian was working on the case, and I told him I knew where Anita was, and I was with the police and FBI when Anita was rescued, and The Black Robe arrested. Do you know, they have never found out what that madman's real name is?'  
  
We are at the back door to the house, now a little drier than we had been. Nicky's voice was clear to me, as she spoke excitedly to her mother. 'I will not tell Nicky that I know of her mother's ordeal', I said to Bronwyn, speaking quietly so Nicky will not hear.  
  
'Thanks, Maglor', she says smiling.  
  
I can not help but wonder if Bronwyn would be so happy to see me watching her best friend's child if she knew my past.  
  
  
  
Ok. I'm leaving it there, as I am exhausted from being out of bed since dawn, rounding up cattle for sale. Promise that the scrolls are really going to make a big impact, and that the trial will give Maglor an opening to speak of his own past. 


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
  
  
HHmmm says the Author, what shall do to all the people in my story today. Well, shall we find out?  
  
Nicky has reappeared from the house, scowling and muttering some very rude curses under her breath. Actually I am surprised a girl of her age knows such rude words.  
  
'What is wrong?' I ask her; concerned something may be seriously amiss.  
  
'Gotta go home'.  
  
'Is that so awful?'  
  
'Yeah, my brother's there', she says, now looking quite put out.  
  
'You dislike your brother?' I ask her.  
  
'They don't get on', said Bronwyn from behind me. 'They fight like a cat and a dog, and then Anita gets mad, and then'  
  
'Everything goes to hell in a hand basket', finished Nicky.  
  
Bronwyn shakes her head. 'Behave yourself this time, or I WILL interfere, and you know I'll hit you harder then your mum.'  
  
'Brothers!' says Nicky, 'Who'd have them.' She smiles at me, 'Do you have any brothers?' she asks me.  
  
'Six' I reply to her.  
  
'Six! Poor thing! How did you survive six brothers?' she says in amazement. 'I can't cope with one!  
  
'It was not easy sometimes, my mother used to say we were driving her crazy, but once we all became adults we usually got on together quite well. Perhaps in a few years you too will find your brother is a nicer person than he is now.'  
  
'Miracles can happen, I guess', said Nicky.  
  
'Nicky, behave, and I'll take you with me tomorrow night when I go out to watch the whales and record them.' Bronwyn says.  
  
'Really!' Nicky squeals with excitement. 'Ok, I guess I can put up with Andrew for one night'.  
  
'Six o'clock at the boat ramp, and don't bring Andrew, after last time I don't want him anywhere near the boat', said Bronwyn.  
  
'See you both tomorrow', Nicky says, now looking happy, as she picks up her bag, and heads home.  
  
'Is Nicky's brother really so dreadful a person?' I ask Bronwyn.  
  
'Sure is. Fourteen, a big chip on his shoulder, arrogant, rude, and plain nasty. Takes after their father, who is a total jerk.' Bronwyn says.  
  
'He does sound unpleasant'.  
  
'Unpleasant is a bit of an understatement.' Bronwyn is trying to pick a ripe apple off the tree, and it is too high for her. Finally, after watching her futile attempts for a few minutes, I help her by pulling the branch a bit lower.  
  
'Just because you're so tall, there's no need to show off', she says, with a small smile.  
  
I decide to ignore that, as I have to ask her something, 'Bronwyn, what did you mean about watching whales and recording them?'  
  
'As well as being an Archaeologist, I have been involved in helping the Marine Institute in their research programme for 4 years. I'm always home at this time of year, and so I go out a couple of times, mostly at night on a full moon, and record the whale's songs, and document their activities, how many of them are here, and so on. I get paid well for it too, and it's heaps of fun, because we get very close to the whales, and sometimes swim with them. Get paid well, too. She gives me a speculative look, 'Do you want to come along too?'  
  
'Could I?' I ask excited at the thought of getting close to whales, maybe I could touch one!  
  
'Sure, be happy to take you along' says Bronwyn.  
  
We have been walking as we talk, and now go into the house, 'Tonight I'll be going down to beach, and taking whale sightings from there, probably most of the night. So do you want to camp out on the beach tonight, and look at the whales?' she asks.  
  
'Yes, that would be lovely! What do we have to do?' I ask her, thinking that a night on the beach under the stars would be a perfect place to ask Bronwyn some questions I have wanted answers to.  
  
'Count the whales, and record anything we might see them do. So, by the time we get some stuff together, it'll nearly be time to head over there, so we can be settled before dark. It'll be a nice time for us have a talk too', she says quietly.  
  
'A talk, what about?' I ask her, wondering what she wants to talk about.  
  
'A certain scroll that was found in Egypt; I know you know what it is, and I do think if it is as important as your interest in it indicates, that seeing as I found the thing, I might have a right to know what it is'. She says.  
  
'It is not that simple, Bronwyn, that scroll should not have been here to be found, and it is something I should not tell a mortal about. It concerns the fate of my people, and I shudder to think what could happen if it were to fall into the wrong hands.' I answer her; actually, I do want to talk to her of it, but in my own way.  
  
'Maglor, you trusted me when told me who you are, and I have not betrayed that trust, and I would not. I need to know what that damn scroll is, so I can stop the 'wrong people' from getting it, and because I have a funny feeling there might be more where that came from', she says.  
  
'More! Why should there be more!' I exclaim, thinking that is worse than I thought.  
  
'The hieroglyphs that I used to find that scroll, spoke of at least one other, probably in the tombs around the Great Pyramid. I'll be going back soon, and I would like to know what I'm dealing with, I've had some threats over this one, and I have a feeling it's going to get dangerous.'  
  
'When are you going back to Egypt?' I ask her.  
  
'Four or five weeks. I'll be going first to Scotland, then India, and on to Egypt to supervise the next stage of the search for more scrolls.' she says.  
  
'I see', I turn to her, and place my hands on her shoulders, and look deeply into her eyes, 'I must go with you, Bronwyn, if there are more of these scrolls, I need to know, for it could be disaster for the Elves if I do not discover all I can'.  
  
'Ok, but you've got to give me the full story. I have already figured that the map on that scroll shows a way to some kind of hidden Elf civilisation, and I reckon I'm going to need to know all you can tell me if we are to make any sense of this', she replies to me.  
  
'You will help me?' I ask hoping I am right, for I cannot deny her assistance will make my task of finding and removing from the mortal world any scrolls much easier.  
  
'Yes, I don't really have any choice, not if I want to solve what the scroll is. And anyway,' she said, giving me her cheeky grin, 'I like you, and I would help you because I like you, for no other reason. But let's get over to the beach, and talk there, I know I'll feel more comfortable there, and I think you will be too'.  
  
I agree with her, we take food, and blankets, and light a fire on the beach and settle down for the night, and as we sit eating I wonder how much of my own life I shall have to tell Bronwyn, and decide that I owe her some of the truth about myself, for if she is going to help me, she deserves to know who I truly am. 


	13. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
To finch, I don't think that Whales have Silmaril radar, but you never know. Maybe it is why Maglor is so curious about the whales, we shall see.  
  
We have finished eating, and the fire has died down a lot. Maglor has built it up again, and has gone down close to water, as he walks up the beach a little, I hear him singing quietly. Soon he re joins me at the fire, wet to the knees from walking in the surf.  
  
'Hey, I didn't know you can sing! That was beautiful', I say to him.  
  
'I did not think you would hear me', he said, surprised.  
  
'Not clearly, only bits and snatches. Could you please sing something for me? I've never heard such a beautiful voice before', I ask him, hoping he will agree.  
  
'I have only sung for my own pleasure for many years.'  
  
'Please Maglor' I ask him again.  
  
'We are here to watch for the whales', he replies.  
  
'They won't be a long for a couple of hours.'  
  
'Very well. But only if you walk with me'. He says, standing up and holding out his right hand to me. 'It has been a long time since I have walked with a lady'.  
  
I take his hand and he lifts me to my feet with one smooth controlled motion. We walk down to the water, Maglor having retained his hold on my left hand. The stars are reflecting on the waves, there is no breeze, and water on my feet is cool, but not icy. I have just started to get used to walking beside Maglor, and the feel of his hand clasping mine, when he starts singing, in the same beautiful language as before. Of course, I can't understand him, but his singing is glorious.  
  
Soon, he stops singing, and turns to face the ocean. Gently he pulls me to stand in front of him, so that I am also facing the waves. The water laps around our feet, as he places his hands on my shoulders, and whispers 'Look at the waves, Bronwyn'.  
  
As I gaze at the waves, I realise Maglor is singing again, and then suddenly the waves are taking on shapes as they break. I can see, horses, and deer, dogs, and mythical creatures like unicorns. I don't know how long we stood there, I entranced, and Maglor singing softly in his incredible voice.  
  
Suddenly I aware that he has stopped singing. The waves are once again only waves, and I feel almost disappointed.  
  
'You are shivering, we should go back to the fire', he says, taking my hand again. Slowly we walk back to the fire, my mind whirling. I have just had the most incredible and romantic experience of my life, with a guy I have only known for a few days, and isn't even the same species as me.  
  
Ok, I don't know where that chapter came from. I had meant to carry on and do the bit where Maglor tells his awful past to Bronwyn, but this happened instead. I think Maglor did it, he wants to show his nice side first. What will happen next? God knows. 


	14. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Thanks for the reviews. And Deborah, I did not try to describe Maglor's singing too much, as I have little musical ability, and I did not want to make a complete klutz of myself. I am pleased that you think I pulled it off, I was nervous about how that chapter would be received by readers.  
  
Also, as Deborah said, it is unusual for a person to have expertise in 2 areas, so what happened is Bronwyn did study 2 years of marine biology, and changed to Archaeology. It will be made clear in the story why, but not this chapter.  
  
We have reached the fire again, it is quite a cool night; Bronwyn is only lightly dressed, and I feel a little concerned at how hard she is shivering. She seats herself near the fire, and looks up at me with a surprised look on her face as I place a blanket around her shoulders.  
  
'You should take more care of yourself, you might fall ill', I say to her.  
  
'I won't get sick that easily, but thanks for caring', she says, taking my hand and pulling me down to sit next to her. 'I think the billy's still hot,' she says cautiously feeling, 'yep, it is, let's have a cup of tea' she says, putting the tea, and oddly some leaves into the billy  
  
She pours two cups of tea, and hands me one, her eyes lighting up with humour over her cup rim as she saw me taste my tea. 'A bit different, isn't it.'  
  
I nod, and take another mouthful; 'It is not unpleasant, after the first taste.'  
  
She is still smiling at me, and says, 'I told you my mum is Australian, and I did warn you about the billy tea'.  
  
She had too, when I questioned her on putting leaves in the tea. She had said it was a special recipe from her mother's homeland, and the trees planted down the side of the house were eucalyptus or 'gum' trees from Australia, and it is traditional to put the leaves in the tea when one is camping.  
  
'Here, try this, Maglor.'  
  
I take what she is holding out; she has been cooking toast in the fire, and now she offers me some. She has a wicked look on her face, and I take a good look at what she given me, for I have learnt Bronwyn is not above an occasional prank, but then nor am I when in the right mood.  
  
  
  
'It's only vegemite, it won't kill you. If you're going to drink billy tea, you have to try this. Don't worry, I didn't put much on, and if you don't like it, don't finish it,' she says, laughing at my worried look. 'Just because Anita doesn't much care for it doesn't mean you won't.'  
  
Carefully, I take a bite, not because I really want to, but so as not offend Bronwyn. It is not as bad as I had thought, and Bronwyn laughs when I tell her so, especially as I refuse when she offers more.  
  
'Maglor', she speaks my name quietly, 'Thanks for singing for me, you have a very beautiful voice'. She laughs, and I give her a questioning look, 'I suppose you're going to tell me that you're not considered an especially good singer now!'  
  
'No, for that would be a lie. I am considered to be a good singer'.  
  
'How good?' she asks me, curiosity evident on her face.  
  
'One of the best', I reply to her.  
  
Suddenly, she leaps to her feet, and runs down to the water's edge, the blanket trailing behind her. 'Look, look,' she says, 'the whales are here!'  
  
As excited as she, I join her, watching as two whales show themselves by swimming near the surface, slapping their tails and flukes on the water, the sharp sound echoing.  
  
'That one was here last year', she says pointing at what appeared to be the larger animal. 'I don't think I've seen the other before though'.  
  
For a long time we watch the whales, and as the stars and moon shine overhead I reflect on what a beautiful night it is. The urge to sing comes over me again, and I find myself singing to the whales, as they play just a little way off shore. Bronwyn is standing next to me, and feeling a compulsion to have contact with another living creature, I reach out and take her hand in mine again. She does not object, but curls her fingers around mine. Suddenly, I feel that she is lending me emotional strength, for a mortal's heart is more resilient than that of an elf, and I feel gratitude for her compassion for me in the torment of my soul. Torment I am never free of, but with Bronwyn's help it is now bearable.  
  
The night is now nearly over, the whales are gone, and suddenly both Bronwyn and I are aware of time again. We must have stood there for hours, watching the whales, myself singing all the while. My companion sighs deeply, and I take my gaze from the sea, and look at her, noticing a tear trickling down her cheek. 'Bronwyn, why do you weep?' I ask her surprised. Of all her reactions, this I had not expected.  
  
'Who are you really, Maglor? And why is your soul in such pain?' she asks.  
  
So, she has felt my torment. I suppose it had to happen, but I have been sure she was unaware of how she had been helping me. 'Perhaps this would be better discussed by the fire', I say to her.  
  
She agrees, and once again we seat ourselves by the fire, which is now not much more than glowing coals. Bronwyn throws a little more wood on the fire, and tucks the blanket more tightly about her.  
  
'Well, are you going to say something?' she asks after a little while  
  
'Yes, but I was just wondering where to start. This story is not short, and in many parts not pleasant.'  
  
'Not pleasant for who? Myself as the listener, or you as the teller?  
  
'Both', I say.  
  
'You're afraid', she says surprised. 'Of me?'  
  
I shake my head as I answer her, 'Not exactly of you, but of what you will think of me, for I have done many evil deeds in my life, deeds I wish with all my heart I could undo.' Her clear emerald gaze is on me, but I read nothing from her, for a mortal she can hide her feelings well when she chooses. Reaching out to her, for I have found her touch comforting this night, I say softly, 'I am afraid you will hate me', and I find an incredible sorrow welling up in me at the thought of the one person in many years who has shown me kindness will very likely detest me by dawn.  
  
Bronwyn takes my hand, 'Maglor, you're trembling!' She moves closer, until her shoulder nearly touches mine. 'Hey, you don't have to be afraid of telling me anything; it's not my place to judge you. That is God's place; only he can judge your actions, present or past.'  
  
She is holding my right hand in both hers, and gazing intently at me. As when we first met, I have trouble holding her gaze. I realise that I have been holding my breath, and let it out in a long shuddering sigh.  
  
'You really are afraid! Does this story have anything to do with that scroll?' she asks suddenly.  
  
She has been holding my right hand folded in hers, and asks another question, 'This mark in your hand', her thumb tracing the scar from the Silmaril, 'it still hurts you, doesn't it?  
  
'Not under your touch', I reply, for that is true, for the first time in thousands of years, my hand is free of pain. Bronwyn's touch is still feather light in my hand, and I wonder who she is. Once again I ponder if she is the one in the prophecy.  
  
'What is this from?' she asks.  
  
'A Silmaril. It burnt my hand when I tried to hold it, and I feel the pain still'. She gives a look that holds an unspoken question, and I answer her, 'It is a jewel, one of three my father made'.  
  
'This has what to do with the scroll?' she asks.  
  
'Much. I do not know where to begin. And I fear you will hate me when I am done.'  
  
'Maglor, just tell me. You have shown only a kind and gentle nature since I met you, I don't believe I could hate you'.  
  
She is sincere, I believe, but my courage is failing me. Since we came to the beach this night, I have been meaning to tell her my life's story, but I feel depressed and too weak to do so.  
  
'Bronwyn, I would tell you all, for if we are to succeed in solving the riddle of the scroll, you will need to know. I would ask something of you, that you would give me of your strength as you did earlier'.  
  
She smiles, understanding. 'Does the elf need a hug?'  
  
Slightly embarrassed, I nod. She moves closer, sliding her arms about me. Once again, I feel her strength, and hold her close to me, gathering my courage to speak to her.  
  
  
  
Once again, the Author does not know where this comes from. I hope you like it( 


	15. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Ok, this Author has been putting this chapter off because she is not really sure how to begin. So Maglor's 'confession' may get to be 2 or more chapters. Oh God, why do I do these things to myself. And I have been far too long at Belly Dance practice, so now anything is likely to happen.  
  
Once again, thanks to all reviewers and readers. The last two chapters came from nowhere and scared me, and I have a funny thing the next couple are going to make me go silly, or something. And this will change between Maglor's and Bronwyn's P.O.V, I will do my best to make it clear when. Please also read the footnotes before yelling at me about Astral Planes, you might not agree with what I say, but it makes sense for the story.  
  
  
  
For some time we sat; neither Bronwyn or I had moved much, but just sat in silence, which she broke, 'Why should my touching your hand take the pain away?' she said, still continuing to gently rub the palm of my right hand. I do not answer her immediately and she speaks again, 'Does it start to hurt again if I stop? she asks, her actions mirroring her words.  
  
'Yes, strangely enough it does', I say to her.  
  
'Much' she asks.  
  
'Quite a bit, for I have not realised how my hand has hurt me until it did not'.  
  
'Poor Maglor,' she says, smiling, her fingertips again soothing the pain. 'Why?' she asks suddenly.  
  
'Why what,' I answer.  
  
'Why should a scar still hurt you?'  
  
'It is punishment, for daring to take a Silmaril for myself after all the evil I have done'. To my surprise, she has moved even closer to me, and I feel her compassion for my sorrow and the emotional strength, which she has given me through our physical contact. Since it has been many years from when I last felt another's touch I have drawn more from her than I ought to have, but it has not affected her, through my ability as an elf to see into other's hearts and minds, I know she has freely given me what she has.  
  
'A punishment. From who, God?' she says softly, 'and if this is God's punishment, how is it I can take the pain away?' She had been resting her head on my shoulder, and now sits up to look me in the eye, still holding my right hand in hers.  
  
I have been pondering this, and give her the only answer I can make any sense of, 'I think, somehow, that our souls must be connected'.  
  
Bronwyn does not appear particularly surprised by that statement, instead she nods. 'It makes perfect sense, now I understand how I have been so drawn to you when I have only known you a few days'.  
  
'Yes, it starting to make sense,' I reply to her.  
  
'And so how does that scroll fit in to this? As I said earlier, I know it shows a way to a hidden elf civilisation, but what does it have to do with jewels, and scars that still hurt?' she asks me, obviously confused about how it all connects, and where I come in to it all.  
  
'The scroll shows the straight road to Valinor, a place that once was part of what you call earth. Elves live there, but mortals may not, with a very few honoured exceptions.'  
  
'If it was once part of earth, why is not now? Where did it go? Another time? The Astral Plane?'  
  
'Valinor is both in another time, and on the Astral Plane, only those who know the way, and who are permitted may go there,' I say to Bronwyn. She is listening carefully to all I say, and she has again surprised me. That she believes me does not surprise me, but for a mortal to be so informed of alternative realms does astonish me.  
  
'So, it was removed from the earth, and all the elves are supposed to go there, right? Why aren't you there, then?  
  
This last is not really a question to me, but to herself, and I wait curiously to see if she is perceptive enough to come up with the answer herself. 'That day on the beach, when we met, you said something was forbidden to you. This is it, isn't it, you're not allowed well, I guess, basically to go home?'  
  
'Yes, that is it', I say, turning away from Bronwyn, thinking on the forbidden has brought tears to my eyes, for I long for Valinor, for my friends and those of my family who still live, or may have been released from Mandos.  
  
  
  
Maglor has turned away, so as I don't see him cry. Why is it all males have a thing about not letting others see their emotional distress? He has pulled away from me now, his back to me, and his head bowed, although he his hand is still in mine. Does he want further comfort, but is afraid to ask?  
  
I move towards him, my left hand going to his shoulder, and I feel him tense. Slowly, so he has a chance to pull away from me if he wants, I move to sit close behind him, and slide my arm around him, and lean into him, offering comfort. He doesn't reject me, but I notice he is shaking, and wonder what it is that is so obviously causing him such terrible pain.  
  
'What is wrong, Maglor?' I ask him.  
  
'Can't tell you', is his muffled, teary reply.  
  
'Yes, you can, if you want to'.  
  
'No'.  
  
'Please tell me, I won't hate you.'  
  
'Yes, you will', he says pulling away from me again. This time he turns to face me, tears sparkling in his eyes.  
  
'Whatever it is that is the matter, Maglor, you are very obviously in a lot of pain. Can't you trust me, and let it out?  
  
His reply was to shake his head, and twist his fingers together.  
  
'Maglor, for your own good, you should tell me, it is hurting you even more bottling this up, you should let it out', I say to him, very concerned now.  
  
He is looking out to sea, and he speaks as he watches the waves, 'I have killed many people, innocent helpless people, women and children, for the sake of an oath, and as I sit here the sea looks red with their blood to me. So, you see, I am not who you think I am, I am a murderer, as vile as any that has lived.'  
  
I know I am staring, a shocked look on my face. What sort of an oath could turn a person who I believe is really kind and gentle into a murderer? No wonder there is such black torment in his soul.  
  
'Oh Maglor, what sort of an oath could do that to you?'  
  
'You still wish to hear my story? It is blood thirsty and cruel, and very foolish.' He said, and I notice he appears to be close to breaking down.  
  
'You regret what you did', this is not a question, but a statement.  
  
He gives a soft, short laugh, humourless. 'Regret is too small a word to encompass my sorrow at my actions.'  
  
I have moved towards him again, my horror at his revelation is not as great as my compassion for his pain.  
  
'How can you bear to be near me? My hands are red with blood, see?' he says holding his hands out; 'they will never be clean'.  
  
Trying to show my compassion in my voice, I take his hands in mine, 'I see no blood on your hands, but I can see the stains on your soul'.  
  
He has been on the point of breaking down for a while, and now he does, all but collapsing against me crying uncontrollably.  
  
  
  
Once again, where did this chapter come from? Asks the author, answer Maglor took over, which he is very good at, and now I am emotionally drained.  
  
The bit about Valinor being removed from us by time, and (maybe) being in the Astral Plane, comes from a couple of web sites on Elves, and Magic. If you are interested, I can send the site addresses, it is quite interesting stuff, and correlates with a lot of what Tolkien said about elf history, although I don't necessarily agree with or believe in everything on these sites, some of it sure makes sense to me! 


	16. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
  
I think this will be Bronwyn's P.O.V, but as I have said before, Maglor does have a way of taking over!  
  
Maglor has finally stopped crying, and is cuddled up to me, his eyes half closed, his head resting on my shoulder. Never had I seen anyone cry like he did, and at first it scared me a bit, but then I realised that he had been holding a great deal of pain in for a very long time, so it was not to be wondered that he should cry like his heart was being ripped out.  
  
He does not seem to want to speak, but seems lost in some kind of a day dream, a nice one by the look in his now wide open eyes. I decide it is best if I let him speak first, and so I am simply continuing to hold him, and stroke his hair, which seems to soothe him.  
  
Silver streaks are starting to colour the sky as dawn prepares to arrive before Maglor speaks to me.  
  
'Bronwyn' he says softly. 'You are still here?' For some strange reason, there is surprise in his voice.  
  
'Where else would I be silly,' I answer him.  
  
'In my dreams, I thought you had left me here, and then I thought that Ulmo, Lord of the Waters, had claimed me. You are real, still,' he said, his hand reaching up to touch my cheek.  
  
'Yes, still here, with half my body cramped from staying still, and cuddling an elf', I said in a mock grumbling tone.  
  
He laughed, knowing that I was teasing him, and sat up, taking my hands in his. Then to my utter astonishment, he kissed me softly.  
  
'Thank you for your compassion for an old elf, who should know better than burden others with his problems', he said, also giving me a brief hug.  
  
'You're welcome', I said, blushing furiously. 'Obviously you are feeling better, but I still don't know what all this has to do with scrolls, and scars, and a special place elves live?' I have decided not to mention his saying he is a murderer, let him bring that back up if he wants, because I don't know that I want to know anymore about it. I know he's told me the truth, but I do wonder why he did those things.  
  
'I shall tell you, but as I said it not a short or pleasant tale', he said. 'Dawn is nearly here, so do you wish to stay here, or go home?'  
  
'Might as well stay here, if we go home, we will only be interrupted'.  
  
'Yes, I think it will be best too'. He is staring off across the sea, not looking at me. Suddenly, he turns back to me, and says 'I am going to tell you the story of my life, and then all will be clear concerning the scroll, and why it is important, and why it must be removed from this world'.  
  
'You don't know where to start, do you? And your hand is hurting you again, isn't it?' I ask him, taking his right hand back in mine. 'How old are you, Maglor,' I ask him.  
  
'It is over 20,000 years of the sun since I was born in Valinor', he says, enjoying my stunned surprise.  
  
'Year of the sun?' I query.  
  
'How you mortals count years. Elves count the Year of the Trees, which are 144 years of the Sun long. Valinor is where the Vala, whom you might call gods, invited the Elves to live when they discovered us living in Middle Earth or Europe. A war was waged with the evil Morgoth, which the Vala won, they asked all Elves to come and dwell with them in safety forever. Many elves went, but many stayed too. So we dwelt happily in the light of the two trees for many years. My parents and myself and all my brothers were born there in the peace of the ages that followed Morgoth's being chained for punishment of his evil deeds.'  
  
'So, you lived in a mythical land populated by gods and elves?'  
  
'Yes'.  
  
He is looking worried again, 'you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, Maglor', I say to him.  
  
He gives me a grateful look, and squeezes my hand. 'I will tell you, Bronwyn, for there is much neither of us understand, and I would have you understand me so that between us we can come to the truth.'  
  
'What truth', I ask him, confused.  
  
'I believe I mentioned earlier that our souls must be connected', he said, a strange tone in his voice.  
  
'Like a soul bond or something?' I ask  
  
'Exactly like that'.  
  
'You sound a bit worried over that, why? I mean you're scaring me here, making this soul bond thing sound really bad!'  
  
'No, not bad, Bronwyn, I am just wondering why there is this connection between you and I'.  
  
'Hmm, well you're scaring me!'  
  
'There is nothing to be afraid, unless you fear me.' Here he looks at me in such a way as to imply that maybe I should be afraid of him.  
  
'Are you trying to say if I had any brains I would be afraid of you!'? Now I am laughing, 'Well, ask Anita and Nicky, they'll tell you I'm crazy! You see, one of my Professors once told me sane people are boring, so I've been doing my best to lose my mind ever since',  
  
Maglor is giving me his best 'what are you talking about look', accompanied by a sad smile. 'Wait until you hear the rest of my tale before judging whether or not you should fear me.'  
  
Ok, I'm leaving it there, not much time this week, what with practising for my first professional belly dance, costume fittings etc. The next chapter will be longer, and really get into the 'connection' between Bronwyn and Maglor, plus see him finish the story of his life. 


	17. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
  
To the readers, thanks for the reviews, and your continuing support. Deborah, I do try to take good care of Maglor, I feed him and groom him, and walk him every day, and in return he gives me a hard time, and keeps me awake all night because every time I close my eyes to try to sleep, all I get is dreams of him! To Finch, of course Maglor can't be redeemed quickly or easily, his telling Bronwyn of his past, and her reaction is only part of it, he must also perform a dangerous task before the matter of his forgiveness can be made possible. Lillian C, yes these artsy type people are very emotional, but in this case I think it's also cos he's an elf, I get the feeling that they are far more emotional than us, just don't always show it, especially to strangers. Oh, Maglor has not lived with other Elves since the first age, but I imagine he would have some contact on a limited basis with elves, however, oh blast just read the story!  
  
Bronwyn is indeed a remarkable woman, that she showed compassion for me was the last thing I expected, and she cannot possibly understand how grateful I am. Still, she not heard all, far from it, and I wonder how she will feel then. I am hopeful that she will continue to be understanding, even now as we are watching the sun rise, she is still concerned by the pain in my hand, which she is holding tightly.  
  
'I should continue my story if I am to finish it today' I say.  
  
'Yes, in a couple of hours we won't have much privacy here either', she says, her green eyes fixed on my face. 'Do you feel up to it?'  
  
'Yes'.  
  
Smiling, she says 'Because if you don't tell me now you never will?'  
  
'How are you able to read me so well? I am an elf, and I should be able to hide my feelings better from a mortal', I say, thinking again that this mortal is a great mystery.  
  
'Maybe this soul bond again.' She is looking puzzled. 'But I don't understand how it works, or why it exists between us.'  
  
'Nor do I really, but I would like to try something', I reply to her.  
  
'What?' she asks, a little worry showing in her expression.  
  
'Elves have a telepathic ability, we can talk to each other without words when we have an emotional bond, or we can see into each other's minds at times too. In theory, because you and I apparently have a bond, I should be able to see into your mind, or show you things in mine.'  
  
'Like what sort of things', she asks, showing fear for the first time.  
  
'Dreams, memories, and emotions, generally', I answer her.  
  
'So you want to do what? Look into my mind, or show me something in yours? How would this be done?' Her fear seems to be changing to caution now, but I can sense curiosity too.  
  
'I would like to show you something. No, there is nothing to fear,' she is worried now as to what I would show her, 'Just a memory from my childhood, nothing unpleasant. All you will have to do is relax, and I would like you to come closer to me', I say pulling her against me, which she makes no attempt to resist, but then I have noticed that she has never been wary of touching me, another unusual trait for a mortal, for I know they usually only touch those they know well, unlike elves who appreciate the sensation of touch, whether it be to touch another person, or an animal, plant or object.  
  
Bronwyn is warm against me, and she trustingly lays her head upon my shoulder when I ask her to, as she may feel quite sleepy, at least that is what I have heard can happen when one attempts this sort of mind contact with a mortal. Curiously, I find myself distracted by a strange observation, that as I had felt safe when she held me, I can tell she now feels safe with me. Putting that firmly to one side to be considered later, I test Bronwyn's mental shields, which as I suspected are stronger than I would consider normal for a mortal. So, this woman very likely has Numenorean heritage, as I feel a similar tone to her mind as to those now vanished people. It would certainly explain a lot about her.  
  
Gently, so as not to alarm her, I let her feel my mind in hers. She stirs a little, and I feel fear, and surprise that I was telling her the truth; I really can communicate with her like this. 'Relax' I tell her in her mind, 'I will not hurt you, or look anywhere you would not like me too'.  
  
I feel the soft echo of laughter in her mind at that, and she asks if all elves can do this, 'not with a mortal, I have no abilities lesser elves have not, but because I have lived in the Blessed Realm, my abilities of mind and body are simply stronger. Of course, the soul bond helps'.  
  
Her mind is interesting, different to an elf's, less guarded, she is letting me see more of herself than she knows. Behave, I tell myself sternly, you promised her that you would not pry. Slowly, I let the image of the memory I wish to show her form in my mind, wondering what she would think of it.  
  
Astonishment is what I feel from her, and the question, 'Where is this? What are those glowing trees?'  
  
'This is Valinor, the land of my birth, the trees are those that lit the land before the Sun and Moon, the Silver Tree is Telperion, and the Golden Tree is Laurelin. What I am showing you is the first time I saw light of the two mingled together as a young child'.  
  
'The two adults are your parents?  
  
'No, my grandfather Finwe, and Indis, his second wife'.  
  
'The other boy?'  
  
'My older brother, Maedhros'.  
  
'The trees are beautiful', she sighs, her mental voice soft.  
  
As slowly as I had let the vision grow, I now let it go, and pulled away from Bronwyn's mind, which was hard to do, as I found I did not really want to, which surprised me. Fancy me letting a mortal become as close to me as Bronwyn is. The thought that once the problem of the scrolls is solved I will not see her again is strangely painful and unsettling.  
  
'Maglor, what do very beautiful trees that give light have to do with all that has happened to you.' She draws in a sharp breath suddenly, 'those silmarils that your father made, they had the light from those trees in them, that was why you showed me the trees!' she said, sitting up.  
  
'Yes. Would you like me to show you the Silmarils themselves?' I ask her hesitantly, almost hoping she will say no.  
  
'If you like, I admit to being a bit curious to see the thing that caused you such an injury', she says, her fingers again somehow easing the pain in my hand. That she has a genuine care for my well-being came through from her mind very strongly. I am beginning to understand her better, I think, but still her concern for me seems misplaced, for she has no real conception of who I am, if she did she would not be so kind to me.  
  
This time, it is easier on both of us as I again make contact with her mind, strange that we are both becoming accustomed to mind contact between us so quickly. I showed her the Silmarils as I most often saw them, blazing as father wore them on feast days. Very rarely did anyone see the gems else, only grandfather sometimes. Then I showed her the day Maedhros and I claimed the last two back, the gems blazing so brightly in their indignation at us laying claim to them after all our evil deeds that they burnt our flesh. Maedhros throwing himself into the fiery chasm, me hurling mine into the sea, and then almost against my will I showed her how I wandered lost and alone, singing in torment and despair until I met her, the first person to show me kindness in many ages of the world.  
  
'Wow, those Silmarils sure were amazing things. How did your father make them?'She asked when once again I severed the connection between our minds.  
  
'I do not know how he made them, he never did tell anyone. To be truthful, I wonder if he really knew himself, for he said he could not make their like again, and I often speculate that the final process in the making was almost an accident.'  
  
'And your oath? It was to reclaim these Silmarils,' she said. 'What happened that you needed to get them back? Were they stolen?'  
  
'Yes they were stolen. On a high feast day when my father was summoned to the Valar, for this was the day his banishment was to have ended. The evil one, Morgoth attacked grandfather, and murdered him for the Silmarils. The two trees he and Ungoliant, his equally evil conspirator mutilated, and they fled back to Middle Earth.  
  
Then did the Valar ask for father to give up his gems, for not until later did we know the gems were stolen, and he said no, for if the Silmarils were unmade to use their light to heal the trees he would die from grief at their destruction.'  
  
Bronwyn's gaze is riveted on me, 'Why was your father banished?  
  
'For drawing a sword on his brother. My brothers and I went willingly into exile with him.'  
  
'Why did your father attack his brother?' she asks, clearly astounded that such a thing could happen.  
  
'Half brother. My father never accepted his father's second wife, or her sons. The jealousy between them actually lead to a ban on widowed elves remarrying, such was the strife caused by the rift in my family. Father accused Fingolfin of lying about him to grandfather, Fingolfin denied it; my father always had a hot temper, and in his anger he threatened to kill Fingolfin. So he was banished, justly too, I now realise.'  
  
'Hell, and I thought I had some screwed up relatives!' exclaimed Bronwyn, shaking her head.  
  
'All families have their own unique problems, Bronwyn'.  
  
'Yeah, I guess so.' She smiles in a cheeky fashion, perhaps a memory of her family? I wonder.  
  
'I suppose I should let you get on with your story,' she says. 'I admit to curiosity as to what happens next!'  
  
'This is not tale to be taken lightly, Bronwyn', I say sternly.  
  
'I know, I'm just trying to lighten the mood a bit,' she says, giving me a sideways look.  
  
'Well then, shall I continue?'  
  
'Yes,' she says, her own mood now darker then it was, 'I have a feeling the bad bit's coming next?'  
  
I nod in agreement, and continue my tale, 'When my father received the news of his father's death, he cursed Morgoth and fled far away. My brothers and I searched for him for many days before he appeared again, to talk to the Noldor people. By doing this he rebelled against the Valar, as he was still banished. Father spoke strong words to the gathered elves, how we should leave Valinor, and pursue Morgoth, to avenge ourselves on him for the murder of our King.  
  
Many elves he persuaded to leave, and then Father swore the Oath, that until the end of time, he would pursue any creature, good or bad, of any kind that kept a Silmaril from him, or took one for it's own, calling on Illuvatar to witness the Oath and to bring down everlasting darkness upon him if he failed. As, one, and without really thinking, my brothers and I took the Oath with him.'  
  
I have been looking out to Sea, and now I look at Bronwyn, whom I notice is looking slightly stunned by my story.  
  
'This is the oath that drove you to murder? and who is Illuvator?' she asks.  
  
'Illuvator is god, Bronwyn, the creator of all. And yes, that was the Oath. It does not sound much, does it?' I say to her.  
  
'You're wrong, Maglor, any oath God is witness to is a big deal. Unbreakable too, I should imagine.' She shook her head at my ancient folly.  
  
'I should tell you that I did not take the Oath out of belief that is was the right thing to do, but out of love and loyalty for my father. Most of my brothers had the same reason, but that is no excuse for our actions and deeds later'.  
  
There is a speculative tone to Bronwyn's voice when she speaks again, 'Maybe, as you didn't take the Oath out of belief in it, God has never held you to it, perhaps all he saw was the misplaced loyalty of a loving son.'  
  
Silently, I consider her kind words. Almost I could believe that she is right, but then I remember the kinslayings, and the all those who died needlessly, violently, cruelly. 'That may be, but the horror of what I and my brothers did negates any possibility of our Oath not being taken seriously, by anyone, Illuvator included.'  
  
'But has God punished you?'  
  
'Yes, I have been punished. Banished from my people, no one to care whether I lived or died, tormented by all I have done, and memories of my father and brothers, all dead for what? We gained nothing but a curse, and years of sorrow.'  
  
'A curse? Surely not!' Bronwyn exclaims  
  
'Yes, a curse. The Valar cursed the Noldor people, and my family particularly for what happened next.'  
  
She says nothing, I feel her silently encouraging me to speak, so I continue, even thought this memory is particularly painful. 'The Noldor had resolved to leave, and 3 great hosts of people marched with my father, and his two younger brothers. Naturally, my brothers and I marched with father, and we were the first to reach the shores. In Alqualonde, the home of the Teleri elves father spoke to those people, and urged them to join us, which they would not. Nor would they lend or give us their ships to cross the sea back to Middle Earth in. Then did Father resolve to take the ships by force, and many both of the Noldor and Teleri people died that day. That was the first Kinslaying, and even though some of us, myself included fought only for our own defence, still I lost count of those who died on my blade that day. Three times in my life have I seen the sea run red with blood, and that day was the first.'  
  
I draw a deep breath, shuddering with the horror of that black memory, and dare to look at Bronwyn. She is staring at me, anger evident in her gaze.  
  
Unflinching, I meet her gaze, 'Yes I do deserve your anger. I have taken advantage of your kindness, and now you know what I am. A murderer, cursed, beyond hope of redemption, I disgust even myself'.  
  
Now Bronwyn's eyes are blazing with an intensity I have seen in a mortal. Her words are spoken through clenched teeth 'I'm bloody well not angry with you, and don't you dare ever speak like that of yourself in my presence again'.  
  
Astonishment brings out of my self-pity, and for the first time in more years than even I can count, I find myself staring open mouthed and speechless in total shock at another.  
  
She continues, the savage tone still in her voice, 'I'd like to kick your father's teeth down his throat!'  
  
This time she has shocked me into laughter, and first she is shocked by me, and then laughs with me. 'Why were we laughing?' she asks when we have both recovered ourselves.  
  
'The idea of you kicking my father's teeth down his throat, it is very funny to me, because I can actually see you trying to do it, but of course he is dead'.  
  
'Dead? How?' she asks.  
  
'In a battle with balrogs after we succeeded in reaching Middle Earth.' I poke at the fire, which is nearly out again, and ask her 'Why are you angry with my father?'  
  
'Because of what he did to you, and I assume to your brothers. He should never have allowed you to take that stupid oath with him, not if he really cared for all of you as a father should'.  
  
'Are you blaming my father for everything I have done?'  
  
'Sure am. Sorry to say this, the guy was your father, but come on, you don't ask or allow your kids to do something that stupid. And let me guess, this oath business didn't stop with his death, did it.'  
  
'No, as father lay dying, he asked us to swear the oath again, and to ease his soul, we did so.'  
  
Bronwyn gives a me a glance made of pure exasperation, 'Haven't you lot heard the saying, 'Once bitten, twice shy'.  
  
'I know that it is foolish, but it seemed right at the time', I say, but my words sound senseless even to me.  
  
The sun is up now, and people are on the beach, walking, some swimming even though the water is cold. Our fire is out, and privacy is gone here for this morning.  
  
Bronwyn is staring moodily at the ashes.  
  
'Should we continue this conversation later?' I ask her.  
  
'Yes, the beach is getting crowded now, and I want some sleep before tonight, and I'll tell you straight, I'm going to have nightmares about you'.  
  
Shamefaced, I sneak a look at her, only to find she is laughing at my reaction. 'You are teasing me!'  
  
'Ten points to the elf!' she says standing up and gathering up some of the things we had brought with us the previous night.  
  
'Still haven't told me about the scrolls,' sshe says.  
  
'Nor everything about myself', I reply, 'For I have spoken of only some of my crimes'.  
  
'No more for now, Maglor, please, I don't think either of us can handle it'.  
  
'I have with me a copy of a small book I wrote once about the Curse of the Noldor, it was edited later by my foster son then came back into my possession, perhaps it would be easier if you were to read it, and then we could talk some more?' I say, watching Bronwyn's reaction carefully.  
  
'Ok,' she says by way of agreement, and we walk together back to her home, a home I wonder if she still wants me to stay in, or is she now just concerned with discovering all about the scrolls? 


	18. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
  
As we reach Bronwyn's home and go inside, I notice my mortal companion seems very tired, not to be wondered at I suppose, as we had been awake all night, talking.  
  
'Are you going to have some rest?' I ask Bronwyn as we put all our things away.  
  
'I'll have to; I'm nearly asleep on my feet. Better feed the horses first, though'.  
  
Here is something I can do for her, and I turn to her, smiling, 'I will do that for you, Bronwyn, and you can sleep. Last night I forgot that mortals need more sleep than elves, I should not have kept you awake all night'.  
  
'That's very kind of you, Maglor', she says smiling back at me.  
  
'I will make us both a cup of tea, first', I say to her.  
  
'Oh thanks, I do need it', she answers, 'see, I told you that you're a nice guy'.  
  
'Why are you so nice to me?' I ask, as I make the tea.  
  
She smiles at me from the table, where she has seated herself, 'Why are you so hard on yourself?'  
  
'You know why', I say as I too sit at the table.  
  
Wearily, she shakes her head, 'Thanks for the tea'; she says as she takes my right hand in hers again. 'How's the pain? Back again?'  
  
'Yes it is, but not as badly'.  
  
'I wonder why that is', she says, looking curiously at the scar in my hand.  
  
'The pain has lessened considerably since our telepathic contact; your mind seems to be as soothing as your touch', I say watching her carefully to see how she reacts to this.  
  
She looks up wonderingly from my hand, her green eyes on mine, 'I wish I understood this soul bond works properly', she says, her hand still holding mine.  
  
'I understand how it works between two elves, but a soul bond should not exist between you and I. It is there, it is real, and even now I can sense something of your thoughts and emotions', I answer her.  
  
'Well, I'm too tired to think much about anything now', she said yawning as she stood. 'Afraid I'll have to go to bed'.  
  
She stumbles as she walks from the kitchen, and I offer her my arm to support her. 'Thanks', she says, 'I've no idea why I'm this tired!'  
  
'I do, it is because you gave me so much of your emotional strength last night when I badly needed it, a very kind and generous act', I say to her as I help her from the room.  
  
'Oh', she says, and giggles.  
  
Bronwyn is far more tired than even she realises, she is leaning on me as we walk to her bedroom. The least I can do for her is make sure she gets some badly needed sleep. She really is totally exhausted, and is finding it hard to walk. Once in her bedroom, I realise poor Bronwyn really is nearly asleep, so I tuck her into her bed, and on an impulse I do not understand, I kiss her cheek softly before leaving her to her rest.  
  
Ok, short chapter, but I am really exhausted. All weekend performing, and then more practise for another performance, plus lots of horse work. Interesting developments in the next chapter. 


	19. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
  
Bronwyn has slept for several hours. I have checked on her three times; she is sleeping very deeply, and did not even stir when I touched her.  
  
I have fed and checked the horses for her, and taken a walk in the gardens. Hoping Bronwyn would not mind, I have tended to some of the plants, especially one large silver birch, whose branches were overgrowing part of the roof. An elf can cause a tree to shed its branches were they interfere with a building, and I did this, curing the tree of its problem without hurting it.  
  
Bronwyn is still sleeping, but now she stirs when I brush my fingertips across her cheek. She will wake soon, and I decide that we will need a meal when she does wake. A search through the cupboards brings to light all I will need to prepare a meal for us, and I make myself a cup of coffee, and look at the scroll again. As much as I have examined it, I have a belief that it holds more secrets than I can presently see on it, that it contains some kind of hidden writings I am sure. But it will not reveal its secrets; maybe the time is not yet right.  
  
It is late afternoon when I hear footsteps, and look up to see Bronwyn enter the room, she is still half asleep from her appearance, her hair tousled, her eyes half closed.  
  
'Thanks for letting me sleep, I really needed it', she says, smiling.  
  
'Would you like some coffee? I was just going to make myself some more, so I will make you one if you like', I ask her.  
  
'Yes, please, it might wake me up a bit,' she says, almost falling on to the far end of the sofa.  
  
She is more awake when I bring her the coffee, and seat myself next to her. 'Thank you' she says, as she takes the cup, sipping carefully. 'I don't remember being this tired without getting drunk first'.  
  
'It was a very tiring night', I say.  
  
She smiles, 'that is quite an understatement, Maglor'  
  
'Yes, I should not have burdened you with my problems', I reply to her.  
  
'That's what friends are for', she says smiling again. 'Your hand's bothering you again, isn't it?' She reaches for my hand, again sliding her fingers over the scar there.  
  
'You feel the pain in my hand, do you not? As if it were your own? I ask her.  
  
'Yeah, I do. Why is that?' she is curious. 'You see, if I am condemned to a life time of feeling the pain in your sore hand, I would like to know why'.  
  
I nod, understanding why she asks, 'It is the soul bond again.' She is still looking puzzled, 'Since we made mind contact, you are able to feel my physical pain, and I can feel your thoughts and emotions a little.'  
  
'Really!' she exclaims. 'That could be a problem!'  
  
Laughing, I shake my head at her, 'I only feel simple things. Now I can sense that you are hungry, and you are thinking of taking a shower', I tell her.  
  
'I'm impressed, you're quite right. Think I'll have that shower, I might feel better, and then I'll see what there is to eat in this place', she says, standing up.  
  
'I have prepared a meal for us.' She looks surprised, 'All elf men cook, and amongst the Noldor people most of the cooking is done by men'.  
  
'You never cease to amaze me. What other secrets do you have? Don't tell me', she says, holding up one hand, 'you can walk on water too!'  
  
'No, but I can walk on snow, or mud without sinking. In water I would sink as quickly as you', I say puzzled as to why she would ask if I can walk on water.  
  
'You are a curious creature, Maglor.' She reaches up to touch my face, her fingers on my cheek, then trailing down my face, 'I wish all my house guests were as thoughtful as you,' she says. I watch her leave the room, my mind whirling. I can still feel the touch of her fingers on my face, how is it this mortal woman can so disturb me!  
  
She goes into the bathroom, and I hear the water running as I go back into the kitchen to check the stew I have made, I hope Bronwyn will like it, as it is spicy, but I am sure I remember her saying she likes spicy food.  
  
She is soon back, wide awake now, and laughing at the antics of her cat. 'Why is Cherie so noisy', I ask, as the cat is now looking at me, and howling loudly.  
  
'She's hungry. She wants you to feed her'.  
  
'Oh,' I look down at small animal, who is now standing on her back legs, her fore paws resting on my leg as she stares up at me from her blue eyes. 'What would she like to eat?'  
  
Bronwyn hands me a small plate, 'here, give her this'.  
  
I put it on the floor for Cherie, and as she starts to eat the meat with great speed I ask 'Why did she want me to feed her? She is your cat'.  
  
'Ah, but she's Siamese. They're a bit different from other cats, and this is her odd way of saying she likes you'.  
  
I look at the small creature, which has finished eating, and is licking the plate to be absolutely certain no trace of food remains. The cat meows as if to thank me, and wanders off to sleep in a chair.  
  
'Sit down, Bronwyn,' she does and thanks me as I hand her a plate of the stew I made earlier.  
  
'This is great, what is it, a secret elf recipe?' she says after she has eaten some.  
  
'No, just something I made from what I found in the cupboards. I am pleased you like it', I answer her. 'Do you want some of this?' I ask, showing her a wine bottle.  
  
'Just a little thanks.' Her eyes are sparkling as she looks at me, 'Wow, I feel really spoilt, I know you won't believe me, but you are a really nice guy'. When I start to protest again, she lays down her spoon, and glares at me 'I invoke my privilege as a woman to have the last say on things, and I will have the last say on this subject, so there!' She says now smiling cheekily.  
  
There is nothing to do but to allow her to have her own way on the subject of my nature. In actual fact, before the theft of the Silmarills, and the oath, I would likely have privately agreed with her, most of the time. All people have moments when we are less than nice, and hurt those around us, but I like to think that before the oath I did well in trying to be like Mother, and always show consideration of others  
  
We have finished eating now, and we are giving some thought to the task of clearing up, when Bronwyn's telephone rings. She answers it quickly, for which I am grateful, as the sound is painful for my elven hearing. Her conversation is brief, and from my end makes no sense at all.  
  
'Slight change of plans tonight', she says cheerfully.  
  
'Oh, what has happened?' I ask.  
  
'That was the Marine Institute, instead of going out in the boat tonight, I've been to take charge of a rescue operation, and bring anyone who wants to help'.  
  
'Rescue operation?' I am puzzled now, what on earth does she mean? I can feel that she in not unhappy by the change in plans, as she is more exhausted then she believed she would be.  
  
'Yep, a young whale, maybe the smaller of the two we saw last night has managed to strand itself on the beach about two miles south of here. I've been asked to take charge until someone can be called in, and to assist the local people who want to help the poor thing.'  
  
'Can I help?' I ask. I know that there will be an attempt to help the beast back into the ocean, and I really do want to help. I like whales, and do not want to think of the poor creature dying on the sand.  
  
'Of course, the more the better, especially when we try to it back into the water. I'd like to bet that Nicky and Anita will come too. I'll give them a call'.  
  
She does so, and soon tells me that Nicky will be along, but not Anita, apparently there has been some trouble with her son.  
  
'The police are there', said Bronwyn in a disgusted tone, 'that bloody Andrew has probably been stealing again, the mongrel.'  
  
She is very angry, it is coming through clearly to me, and I say so. 'The damned kid doesn't think, after everything his mother's gone through she needs his crap like a hole in the head! Still, at least we can get Nicky out of there, she doesn't need this any more than her mother does!'  
  
I reflect that Bronwyn is right, we can get little Nicky away from this situation, and as I help Bronwyn collect gear that we will need, I find myself thinking of my little friend, and how upset she must be by the disturbance in her family.  
  
The back door opens, and slams shut. Nicky is here, very upset. I can tell she has been crying. 'Is it wrong to want to punch your brother?' she asks me.  
  
'It depends on what the brother did'.  
  
'My brother got picked up drug dealing, and now the police are hassling mum, and saying she is a bad mother, and I'm so scared I'll get taken away from her!' she says bursting into tears.  
  
Poor child! What an unhappy situation she is in! I think as I comfort her, and dry her tears. 'Come now, little one, you know Bronwyn will not let anyone take you away from your home. She will tell the police the truth, and all will be well'.  
  
Nicky rubs her eyes, and smiles, 'You're right, I'm being silly, but I panicked you see'.  
  
'You are allowed to be frightened, when frightening things happen.' I smile at her, 'and under the circumstances, you are allowed to want to hit your brother. I should know, having six brothers!'  
  
The little one laughs at this, and is looking happier. Bronwyn appears, 'Well are we ready to go?'  
  
'Yeah, let's go help this whale', says Nicky, her childish enthusiasm back again. I sigh, wishing I were twelve years old and innocent of the world again.  
  
Nicky has rushed to the vehicle, and as Bronwyn and I follow her, Bronwyn speaks to me, 'Nicky'll be staying the night; everyone is too upset over there. Did she talk to you?'  
  
'She did. She is afraid of being taken from her mother, and she asked if she should want to hit her brother for all the trouble he caused'.  
  
Bronwyn has a thoughtful look on her face. 'What did you say to her?'  
  
'That you would not allow her to be taken away, you would tell the police the truth that Anita is not a bad mother, and I said that she is allowed to want to hit her brother'.  
  
'Good', she says, nodding. 'I knew you'd sort her out'.  
  
'You sent her to talk to me?'  
  
'No, just made sure I was outside'.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Well, you and she have connected somehow, I don't think you realise how much Nicky listens to you, or looks up to you, and I thought she'd do better talking to you'.  
  
'Nicky looks up to me?' I ask, shocked.  
  
'She sure does. She thinks you're the nicest person she knows, outside of her mum and me. She told me the other day'.  
  
'I do not know what to say or think!' I say to Bronwyn and it is true, I do not. From wandering alone for many years, suddenly I find friends all around me, and it is strange after being friendless for so long. Very pleasant, but strange.  
  
'Don't hurt your brain thinking, Maglor. Please just try to accept the Nicky and I are your friends. Even Anita in her own way likes you. So just settle down, and stop being silly'.  
  
'Silly!'  
  
'Silly!' she says firmly. 'Now, we have a whale to help save, so I suggest we go do it!'  
  
Ok, readers, I was going to make this chapter longer, but I decided to write the whale rescue as a separate scene, because there will a lot going on. Hope to get it up this week, but I will make no promises. 


	20. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
  
Any conversation in * * is telepathic  
  
Ok, here goes with what I think will be a very difficult chapter to write. Furius, as to my elf dreams, they just happen, but if I am thinking about elves before going to sleep it helps me to have a dream that night. Finch, we're about to find out if whales have Silmaril radar. And yes Ithiwen the bond between Maglor and Bronwyn is very strong; and I wonder how long it will be before they act on it. I guess about as long as it takes Maglor to realise that there are some people who like him. And when is he going to understand why he is so drawn to Bronwyn? We shall have to find out!  
  
People are crowded around the stranded whale. As we move through the crowd of people I notice some are staring at Maglor, for what reason I have no idea. He looks fairly ordinary tonight, his hair tied back in a ponytail, and like me wearing old jeans and a T-shirt. Nicky is talking her off, terribly excited about getting close to the whale.  
  
'Will we get to touch the whale?' she asks me at the top of her voice.  
  
'Only if you keep your voice down. Yelling will upset the whale. We have to be quiet to keep it from getting upset, and maybe making it sicker', I say.  
  
'Ok,' she says in a much quieter voice, then 'What have we got to eat?' this last was said to Maglor.  
  
'We shall see', he replied to her, sitting down and going through the things he carried. He gave her some sandwiches he'd made, and Nicky ate like she was starving. She ran off to say Hi to some girls she knew, and Maglor watched her with a big smile on his face, as he repacked the food he'd brought along.  
  
'Where can I put our things?' he asked me quietly.  
  
'Everyone seems to be putting their things over there, so I guess we'll do the same, then take a look at the whale'.  
  
As we walk down the beach to look at the whale, Nicky and two of her friends come tearing up. 'We've seen it, it's a boy, and it's tail is hurt. A vet is coming!' Nicky yelled.  
  
'Ok, did anyone say where the vet is coming from?' I asked, but the girls didn't know. They raced off again, after telling me someone called Susan was looking for me.  
  
We are close enough to see the whale clearly; it is the smaller, younger whale that we saw the previous night. Its tail is badly injured, from what looks to be a shark's bite.  
  
Maglor is deeply concerned by the whale's injury. He looks for a long time at the whale, making no attempt to touch the animal in any way. Many people are looking hard at Maglor, for not only is he tall, and remarkably handsome, there is a subtle air of authority about him, not surprising as he said he was once a prince of his people, and trained to command others.  
  
An older woman, her hair silver, has approached Maglor, and is speaking to him. Smiling, I turn my attention to the whale, and note that the tail injury has been covered with wet towels to keep the sand out, and that people were taking turns wetting the whale with water from buckets. Children were let in close occasionally to look at the whale, but of course not being allowed to touch it.  
  
'Bronwyn, this lady is Susan Myers, she has been looking for you,' came Maglor's soft voice beside me.  
  
'Dr. Johnson, it's good to meet you. I've been in charge, but I'm only the head of the local wildlife rescue organization, and this is the first time I've dealt with a stranded whale, so I'm rather pleased to see you. Have we done everything correctly?' said Susan.  
  
'Please, don't call me Doctor. My name is Bronwyn, Susan. And yes, you and your people have done everything correctly. The animal seems well cared for, and now all we can do is wait for the Vet to take a proper look at its injured tail.' I smile at Susan, for she was nervous, 'You can take a well earned break if you like'.  
  
'Thanks, I will. If you or your friend are interested the children have a camp kettle boiling on their fire if want a hot drink. That's where I'll be if you want me.' She is watching Maglor in a speculative way, 'strange fellow, your friend'.  
  
'He is a bit different, but nice, he has a wonderful way with animals, that's why I brought him along. He seems to be able to make nervous animals settled.' I answered, looking at Maglor as he walked along side the whale, his fingers trailing along the animals side, then he stopped by its head, and laid both hands flat on the whale's head.  
  
Susan watched as intently as I did, 'Does he think he's communicating with it?'  
  
'Maybe he is', I said, wondering if he was.  
  
Susan gave a shrug, and went to get her hot drink; I saw her standing by the fire, still watching Maglor, as I examined the whale again. Personally I thought there was little chance of sending the injured animal back into the sea as it was, it almost certainly couldn't swim with a tail injury like that.  
  
I walk up to where Maglor stands by the whale's head, checking the animal for other obvious injuries at the same time.  
  
Maglor is still standing by the whale, but has finished whatever it is he was doing. He smiles at me as come up to him, and I notice that he is looking very pleased with himself.  
  
'Why do you look like the cat that stole the cream?' I ask him  
  
'I have speaking with this animal', he said, his voice too soft for the others to hear, 'He is the smaller of the two we saw last night, in fact he remembers us!'  
  
'Remembers your singing', I say, and he smiles, nodding, 'but he does remember you too, and was surprised to see us both,' Maglor replied  
  
'Did you ask how he came to be injured?"  
  
'A shark attack as we thought, he could not swim properly, or control his direction at all, and so he accidentally swam up into the shallow water, and here he is, wondering what we are going to do with him. I said I would ask you', Maglor said.  
  
'If he really can't swim, I think he's still small enough to be moved to one of the Marine Institutes huge saltwater tanks until his tail is healed, but we have to wait for the Vet to make a proper assessment of his wounds', I say.  
  
'I shall tell the whale that', he said and went back to the animal to do just that.  
  
While Maglor is talking to the whale again, the Vet arrives. As it turns out, he is the staff Vet from the Marine Institute, and after examining the whale, agrees with me that it can't possibly be put back to sea in its current condition. It is decided a huge low loader will come in, and an attempt will be made to shift the whale to the Marine Institute's tank, where it will be properly treated.  
  
'How'd you get on?' I ask Maglor, who had been listening to the conversation between the Vet, Aaron Donaldson, and I, and I had no doubt repeated everything to the whale.  
  
'He understands what is going to happen, but he is very frightened', Maglor replies.  
  
'Sensible of him, I'd be scared too', I say.  
  
'Do you think it is possible for me to travel with the whale?' asks Maglor, 'I can talk to him, and help keep him calm'.  
  
'I'll do what I can, but I can't promise anything', I say. 'Can he understand what we say?'  
  
'Yes' was all Maglor said, once again it appears he has slipped into silent mode. I wonder what else the whale and he said to each other, for Maglor does seem worried about something.  
  
The Vet is indicating that he wants to speak to me, and I go to see want he wants, 'I'd like to ask for you to stay, and help with the transfer of the whale to the Institute. By the way, someone's named the whale George, Dr Johnson.'  
  
'Call me Bronwyn, and I if know anything I'll bet that my friend Nicky is behind naming George'.  
  
'The blonde girl? Over there?'  
  
'Uuhh, yes, that's her. Anyway, when's the truck due?'  
  
'In about an hour. We'll need people to help get the lifting equipment in place, and keep George cool, and we'll need to keep him as calm as possible.' Aaron is watching the activity about George, and has noticed Maglor still standing by the whale's head, his hands again flat against the animal's skin, but this time he was singing softly, 'What on earth does that guy think he's doing?'  
  
'It's Ok, he's a friend of mine, he'll be calming poor George down. I've seen him do some amazing things with a couple of wild fillies I own, and he's very good at calming and settling animals too. That's why I brought him along', I answer.  
  
'Hhhmm, well I think I'll just examine George again', said Aaron as walked towards the whale.  
  
Examine the whale indeed! Aaron is going to check out Maglor. At first I feel a bit concerned, but then figure Maglor's a big boy, I'm sure he can handle talking to a suspicious Vet. Aaron quickly finishes his examination of George, and has introduced himself to Maglor. The two are talking, Maglor seems very relaxed as he talks, his hands still on the whale.  
  
After a while, Aaron comes to me, a stunned look on his face. 'Who is he?' he asks pointing back at Maglor.  
  
'Just a guy. No one special.' I answer, looking at Maglor, who still seems very pleased with himself.  
  
'He's managed to bring the stress level waayy down on George by singing to him, of all crazy things. I don't understand it, and I don't want to, but when we shift George, your friend has agreed to stay with him until we get him to the Institute.' Aaron is staring back at Maglor with a curious expression on his face; I would almost say he's jealous of Maglor's abilities.  
  
'Well, I don't understand what he's doing either, but as long as it works!' I answer.  
  
I wander off to get some coffee, and check on Nicky, who I find happily making a giant sand castle with some other kids. I get two cups of coffee, and head over to Maglor, who takes the coffee gratefully.  
  
'What are you up to?' I whisper to him.  
  
Without taking his eyes from the whale, Maglor takes my left hand in his right, and answers with his mind, *talk to me this way, I do not want others to hear*  
  
* So what are you up to? And don't say nothing * I reply to him, slowly, as I am not used to communicating this way.  
  
* Very well, I will not say nothing*  
  
*Well, what are you doing?*  
  
*He says he knows what happened to the Silmaril I threw in the sea, he knows where it is*  
  
Stunned I stare open mouthed at Maglor, who is smiling at me.  
  
* You want to go find it, or a least look at it, don't you?*  
  
*Yes* 


	21. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
  
To Deborah, the thought of Maglor getting his hands on the Silmaril scares hell out of me too, but he said he wants to look at it, not necessarily take it back again, but I agree with all the other reviewers that Silmaril hunting will not be good for him. Furius, I'll try to bring in more singing, and to all of you, I don't know (still) if there will be any romance, Maglor is not telling me how he feels about romantic situation with a mortal woman.  
  
Why is the whale named George? I have no idea…..  
  
To finish, thanks all of you for the reviews, the ideas, the comments therein.  
  
  
  
She is stunned, shocked beyond belief, my mortal friend. Does she think I wish to reclaim the Silmaril for myself? Even I know the folly of that! For the pain the Jewel gave me all those years ago made me realise that my evil deeds had relinquished my right to it. For the Silmarils were hallowed by the Valar and would not allow anyone evil to touch them, and evil I have become through what the Oath drove me to.  
  
I wandered; lost for thousands of years after I threw my Silmaril into the sea, and my last living brother threw himself into the fiery chasm that took both his life, and the Silmaril he carried. I went mad of course, and could not even understand that madness is what drove Maedhros to end his own life.  
  
Does Bronwyn think that I want to do that to myself again? To go mad again, to live again as one who should be dead?  
  
'Why'? She whispers, forgetting not to speak aloud.  
  
'To see that it lies safe, where none can disturb it, even me', I answer her.  
  
She is silent, thinking, and I can feel her unguarded thoughts as though they are my own. She is angry with me, but not because she believes I might try to reclaim the Silmaril, but because,  
  
She fears for me?  
  
I start to speak to her again, but she interrupts me, 'Later, Maglor. We need to talk, but not here, not with all the people here. Anyway, here comes the truck and equipment to take George to the Marine Institute.'  
  
Soon the beach is a hive of activity as George is carefully lifted on to the truck that is to carry him. The poor beast is terrified, and I have to use all my skills and magic to help him maintain any semblance of calm.  
  
Finally all is ready to travel to the Marine Institute. I have taken up a position with the whale, by his head. George has calmed a little, thankfully. For if he had continued to panic and thrash his huge flukes about, it may have rendered any attempt to move him impossible.  
  
The truck is moving, and I have found the only way to help the whale is by using my singing ability to its fullest. By unveiling my voice, I am able to make this badly frightened beast believe he is back in the sea, and he is travelling well. To my intense amusement, the Vet is trying to understand what I am doing, but he has made attempt to interfere with me, he is just sitting down watching closely.  
  
Finally, the truck turns off the road, towards a large group of buildings ablaze with lights. Now comes the difficulty of unloading George into an enormous salt-water tank. As George is lowered using slings and one of the huge machines the people of this time delight in, I notice Bronwyn and Nicole standing several feet back from me, and stare in surprise, for both are wearing wet suits, as is the Vet, and several others.  
  
'We're going to swim with George, Aaron wants as many people as possible in the water with him, to help him adjust to being in the tank.' Said Bronwyn, indicating herself and Nicky. 'What do you want to do, Maglor?' she asks softly.  
  
'I could stay and help George, but that is not what you asked me, is it? I said to her.  
  
'No, it isn't.'  
  
'I have to see the Silmaril, Bronwyn. I cannot explain it, but this is something I must do', I say, taking her hands in mine, gazing deeply into her eyes.  
  
She holds my gaze for a few seconds, and then turns her face away, sighing deeply.  
  
'You're determined to do this; I don't understand why, but should you?'  
  
'Your concern is misplaced. I only want to look'.  
  
'Yeah, right now you only want to look. But you did say that these Silmarils can capture someone's mind, so they will do anything to get one?'  
  
'Yes'  
  
'Ok, so do you think you should charge off by yourself to look at the thing? Gods know what would happen to you all alone with a jewel you took an oath to recover!'  
  
'But who is there to go with me?'  
  
'I'll go' she says, her voice flat, and matter of fact.  
  
'But' I began, only to be silenced by Bronwyn placing her fingers on my lips.  
  
'Here's the deal. You finish helping out here tonight with George, and I'll help you get a look at this darned Silmaril.' She says.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'First, you're going to need some stuff. A boat, and probably diving equipment. I can get those things. Secondly, it's just not safe to let you take off after the thing alone'.  
  
This mortal has an ability to make me feel like a small boy at times. What worries me is 'Why do you care so what becomes of me?'  
  
'Oh for Gods sake, Maglor, when will you relax, and stop treating the rest of the world as your enemy?'  
  
There is hurt in her expression now, and I feel her wondering how can she help if I will not trust her.  
  
She has laid one hand on my face, and has a puzzled expression on her face, 'I want to help you because I care about you, and I care about you because I like you. Will you let me help you?'  
  
Her touch, and the raw emotion of her thoughts have shaken me to the core of my being as has not happened to me for many years. I agree to her plan, which is to borrow a powerboat, and diving equipment from the Marine Institute and set out early tomorrow afternoon to seek the Silmaril.  
  
'Just us two', she says. 'I don't feel comfortable involving anyone else'.  
  
  
  
Sorry I've taken so long to update, and for the shortness of the chapter, but at least it's something to read. 


	22. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry about taking so long to churn out a new chapter, but writing this is proving a lot harder than I thought it would be. Now the update facility on FF.net will be down for a week, I decided to get busy and write something for you all to read when everything is back to normal. I have no idea what is going to happen here, just I think it's going to be well, different, is how I might describe it! Oh, Bronwyn's P.O.V.  
  
  
  
At last the vet is satisfied that George is well enough for most of us to leave. I'm not sorry as the last time I looked at my fingers they looked like prunes from over exposure to the water. I know my star sign is that of Pisces, the fish, so I like water, but heck I feel as if I'm going to turn into a fish!  
  
Nicky had soon got bored with swimming around in circles with George, and had long since fallen asleep in my truck, worn out with the excitement of the day. Maglor had not been intending to join the rest of us in the water, but he soon he was persuaded (pushed) in by Nicky. Once wet, he stayed that way, and of course, proved to be an excellent swimmer. At least I don't feel clumsy compared to him in this liquid environment; here in the water everyone manages to be graceful.  
  
'I don't envy you and your assistants, Aaron, having to stay on all night', I said as I climbed out of the pool. George was swimming well, and yet again thanks to Maglor and what has to a magical ability of his, seems to be settled and content enough to relax and let the vets tend his wounds. He had even been playing with Maglor at the finish, the two of them having a great time.  
  
Aaron laughed as he handed me a towel, 'at least we get paid overtime!'  
  
'True', I replied laughing at him.  
  
Aaron looked over at where Maglor was standing. He had already found dry clothes, and was leaning on the fence looking into a smaller pool there, where a young killer whale swam. As I watched, I noticed it was hard to tell who was more fascinated most by the other, Maglor or the killer.  
  
'What is he, your friend?' he asked  
  
Startled, I stared at Aaron, 'What DO you mean?' I asked.  
  
'My mother is a natural witch, and I grew up around magic. I don't have her abilities, or knowledge of the Craft, but I do know the use of magic when I see it. At first I couldn't figure out what he was doing, but when I paid attention on the truck, I worked it out', he said, startling me yet again. This was turning out to be one of the most interesting days of my life, and I am wondering what will happen next. Anything, I think sourly, up to and including kidnap by Aliens the way things are going.  
  
'He's quite harmless', I said.  
  
'Yes', said Aaron, nodding. 'I meant that it is as if magic were a part of him, not something he learned'.  
  
'That's probably a good way to put it.' I reply, thinking that Aaron has hit the nail on the head; magic is a part of Maglor, as surely as some are born to be great athletes, or inventors.  
  
Aaron gives me a long measuring stare, something I find slightly disturbing, 'So, he is just a friend of yours?'  
  
Oh ho, I think I know Aaron's problem now, and feel pleased Maglor can't hear this conversation. Or can he? Surely even his hearing is not good enough? 'Yes, just a friend,' I reply, deciding there is no point lying just because I'm not interested in Aaron. Not that there's anything wrong with him, in fact he seems nice enough.  
  
Aaron steps closer to me, his hand on my shoulder, 'I would like to see more of you, Bronwyn. Maybe we should have dinner, or take in a movie one night soon?'  
  
'Aaron, please don't feel upset, but I can't. It's not that I don't like you, but even though it's six years since I lost my husband, I still don't feel up to dating', I replied, hoping not to hurt his feelings.  
  
To my surprise, he smiled, his hand squeezing my shoulder a little in a reassuring fashion, 'It's Ok. I understand, when my father died, it was nearly 13 years before my mother could look at another man. But if you should change your mind…'  
  
'I know where to find you', I said. 'It's been a busy evening, Aaron, and I think I'd best get out of this wet suit and think about getting home,' I said, starting to walk away. 'Oh, by the way, I hear you've been asked to go to Egypt for two weeks to look at all the mummified animals found in the Valley of the Kings?'  
  
'Yes, that's right. Do you think it'd be worth going?' he asked.  
  
I nod 'yes, from what I've seen of you tonight, you'd find it fascinating.'  
  
'I'll take that under advisement, Bronwyn.' As I move off, he spoke again, 'Nice to have met you, and remember to call me if you should change your mind.'  
  
'Nice to have met you, too', I answered him, deliberately not commenting on 'changing my mind'.  
  
Quickly, I change, and find Maglor. 'Come on,' I said to him, 'let's get home, and discuss plans for tomorrow'.  
  
He nods, and we head to my truck, where I notice he has already put our stuff in the vehicle.  
  
'What'd you think of the killer whale? I notice you spent a lot of time looking at it'.  
  
'It knows about the Silmaril too. Apparently all the whales do', he said, carefully getting in the truck, as Nicky was sprawled on the seat and we were trying not to wake her.  
  
'Really! That's surprising', I say.  
  
Maglor turns his deep sea grey eyes to me, 'what surprised me is the conversation between you and Aaron. Why are you not interested in him? You are too young to spend your life alone', his face is troubled, and I wonder what he is thinking.  
  
'You heard?'  
  
'No, but I told you I can feel some of your thoughts and emotions through our soul bond, and the rest', he shrugged 'was not hard to understand', he said, still staring.  
  
'I've never been a woman who needs to have a guy around all the time. Part of my refusal to Aaron is that I am enjoying my independence, and that rest is that I just don't feel ready to go there with someone new', I replied, figuring there's no point in lying to someone who can read my mind.  
  
'Is that all, Bronwyn? Are you sure there is no other reason?' he asked, taking my hands in his'.  
  
'Yeah, why?'  
  
He shrugs, and in one of his sudden mood changes, indicates that we should go home. He is silent most of the drive, and when we arrive home, he carries Nicky into the house, as she doesn't want to wake up. We put her in my bed, and then I make coffee.  
  
Sitting in the kitchen next to Maglor, I ask, 'You did say the Silmaril is near five mile reef?'  
  
He nods, obviously still in silent mode.  
  
'Then mid afternoon will be good, as we need to get the tides right out there, or we could get into real trouble. That reef has a lot of wrecks around it, and we don't want to be one of them', I say, wondering if I will get a reply.  
  
He is staring off into space; his right hand wrapped his coffee cup, something I have noticed he does when his hand bothers him, for the heat seems to ease it. 'Hand sore again?' I ask, holding out my right hand to him.  
  
'Yes', he said, hesitating for a second before allowing me to take his hand in mine to ease it for him. He gives me a brief smile as I take his hand, 'you are a sweet woman, Bronwyn. I do appreciate all you do for me'.  
  
'Sweet. Now, I've been called many things, but never sweet!' I said, embarrassed, as I watched the tension go from his face as the pain vanished from his hand. 'Anything else I need to know about tomorrow's expedition?'  
  
'The whales both said the Silmaril is in a deep cave that has it's entrance just off the south- east point of the reef. They said we will find it easily enough by the glow, and they also suggested we be careful of something they called the 'guardian'.  
  
'Mmm, interesting. Wonder what they mean?' I said, mildly curious. 'You do know we'll be using scuba diving equipment?' I hesitated before continuing as the look Maglor is giving me is just a bit unsettling.  
  
'I have learned to scuba dive. Before you ask why, I worked as a diver 30 years ago.'  
  
'Well, that's nice to know. So you can handle the boat, too?'  
  
He nods again, and I get the feeling he doesn't really want to talk any more tonight.  
  
I finish my coffee, and gave his hand a squeeze, 'I think I'll go to bed, if Nicky hasn't claimed the whole thing for herself. What about you?'  
  
He seems to collect his thoughts with a visible effort, 'I might read for a while.'  
  
'You won't wander off by yourself, or do anything silly?'  
  
'No, I will stay here. I know that it is pointless trying to see the Silmaril without your help, for I will not be able to get near it without the things you are going to borrow'.  
  
'Good, now I don't have to worry,' I said  
  
'You thought I would sneak off by myself?' he asked.  
  
'A possibility, I know this darned Silmaril has a strong hold on you'.  
  
'I promise to stay here, and wait until tomorrow afternoon to see the Silmaril', he said very seriously.  
  
'Now I can sleep!' I say, suddenly feeling very tired. 'Because from what you have told me of yourself, you take a promise very seriously'.  
  
He smiled again, and stood when I did. I put our cups in the sink, and turned to leave, only to find Maglor blocking my path. 'Excuse me', I said. He slid the fingers of his left hand under my chin, and tipped my face up to his, and kissed me lingeringly. At my wide-eyed look of shock, he smiled again, 'just a good night kiss, sweet lady'.  
  
Four hours later……….  
  
I moved out to sleep on the sofa a while ago. Nicky was very restless, and I got sick of her kicking me in her sleep. Maglor was still reading, of all strange things a book on the Turin Shroud. Then I thought about it and decided that is exactly the sort of mystery that would intrigue him.  
  
He comes out to see why I'm wandering around, 'Are you all right, Bronwyn?'  
  
'Fine, just going to sleep on the sofa', I said.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Nicky's very restless, and I'm sick of her kicking me, so I'll sleep here'.  
  
He gave me a long measuring look, 'will you be all right, there on the sofa?'  
  
'Sure will.' I lay down under the blankets I had grabbed; noticing Maglor is looking worried, 'See you in the morning'.  
  
He went back to his book, and I lay awake for a long time, thinking. Thinking about the kiss he gave earlier that night. A kiss good night indeed! What I can't understand is why. At last I fall asleep, only to wake sweating and terrified from a nightmare. As I fought free of the blankets I fell off the sofa with a thud.  
  
Barely had I hit the floorboards when Maglor appeared. 'What is wrong?' he asked, kneeling on the floor beside me.  
  
'Fell off the sofa', I muttered.  
  
'You fell off the sofa', he repeated.  
  
'Yes, and I hurt my butt'.  
  
By now, having discovered that I was OK, he was having a tough time keeping a straight face. 'Yeah, go on. Laugh. No doubt elves don't fall out of bed.'  
  
'We do not, well I did once as a child, but that was my older brother's fault', he gave in to the urge to laugh, trying to stifle his giggles when I elbowed his ribs, reminding him that Nicky was asleep in the other bedroom.  
  
'What happened,' he asked when he stopped laughing  
  
'I had a nightmare, and I woke up scared, and when I tried to get up, I was all tangled in the blanket and I fell down', I said shivering suddenly with the memory of the fear in my dream.  
  
He lay his hand on my arm, 'Bronwyn, you are freezing!' he exclaimed, wrapping the tangled blankets around me. Can't say that I was sorry, for as usual I was wearing little in matter of night attire, actually just a singlet and knickers.  
  
'Your nightmare has really upset you,' he said, 'what is it that so frightened you?' Next thing I know he has cuddled me close, and was looking deeply into my eyes, using his telepathic abilities to see what I was remembering.  
  
As always, the dream was the same. Black swirling nothingness that gave way to the sensation of being in a storm tossed sea. Voices I couldn't really make out, speaking in unknown languages. Vague, frightening shapes and colours, patterns of light like I had never seen or heard of. Something in the water, trying to hurt me, in fear of my life I struggled, trying to reach the surface of the water, and another person I can't see is helping me. The feeling of a third presence, large, terrifying, and then a sequence I had only experienced once or twice in the twenty five or so years I have been having this dream, the black nothingness is back, this time a very large figure is almost visible, and I hear my Great Grandmother's voice saying a single word several times, "Sidhe".  
  
Maglor broke the mind contact, he too has been affected by the fear in my mind, and we sit still for a long moment, I feeling shaky and almost tearful.  
  
'Indeed a nasty dream', he murmured softly. 'You have had this dream for years?'  
  
'Yes, since I was ten or so. The last part with my Great Grandmother's voice calling out that one word I have only had once or twice before.'  
  
'Do you know what the word means?' he asked, clearly as puzzled as I.  
  
'No, do you?' I ask in return.  
  
He shook his head, 'It is your Great Grandmother's voice speaking?'  
  
'Yes, Nana O'Brien. She's 108 years old. She was born in Yorkshire, but now lives in Scotland with her oldest grandson, my Uncle Bill. I'll have to ask her what it means', I answer him.  
  
'When you go to Scotland next month?' he queries  
  
'Yeah. I would ring her, but I feel that this is something I need to ask her face to face.' Then I realised, 'aren't you coming too? Because I thought we had decided you'll be coming with me?'  
  
'I did not think you would want me with you when you see your family', he said softly.  
  
'Why ever not? Anyway, since I've realised it is Nana's voice in the nightmare, I also feel that you need to be with me when I talk to Nana. I wonder what she'll think of you?' I said musingly.  
  
'Do you know what I think?' said Maglor, 'I think that all of this frightened you more than you willing to admit now, and any more discussion can wait until tomorrow. Now, would like a cup of coffee, or maybe tea?'  
  
'Hot chocolate, please?' I said, still shivering.  
  
He looked back at me, then came back to crouch down next to me again. 'Enough of this, you are shivering, your hands are freezing, and you need to be somewhere warmer than here.' Before I could protest, he scooped me up, and carried me to his room, where he tucked me into the bed, throwing the blankets that had been wrapped around me on top of the bed, as extra covers.  
  
As I opened my mouth to protest, he said, 'Nicky does not need to be disturbed, and I am not letting you sleep by yourself again tonight. So you will have to have to put up with sharing this bed with me tonight, as I do not think you should be alone', he said, giving me a quelling glance.  
  
I decided to do the only possible thing, and conceded as gracefully as possible given the circumstances. Actually, I was rather pleased not to be alone again tonight, but I wasn't going to tell Maglor that!  
  
In a surprising short time, he was back with two steaming cups. 'I thought I might as well join you,' he said placing both cups on the bedside table. 'You are still cold,' he said, feeling my face and hands, as he climbed back into bed beside me, and gave me one of the cups.  
  
I thanked him as I took the cup, thinking how silly it is that a simple thing like a hot chocolate can be so comforting. He tucks the blankets around me, frowning when I loosen then a bit to free my arms.  
  
'You need to keep warm', he said, apparently worried that I might freeze to death or something.  
  
'Well, I can't drink my chocolate if I can't move my arms', I point out.  
  
He laughed and helped me untangle myself so I could move. 'Are you feeling better now,' he asked quietly as I put my cup down.  
  
I nod 'yes, thanks, much better'.  
  
'You are warmer, too', he said, his hand on my face. 'Sleepy?' he asked.  
  
'Yes, actually, I am', I replied, yawning a bit. 'Mind if I go to sleep?'  
  
'Not at all, in fact you should, for you look very tired'.  
  
'Ok, good night again, Maglor', I said.  
  
I snuggled down in the bed, and after a moment, so did he, switching off the bed light. He was facing me, and carefully he moved a little closer, and I felt his hand stroking my hair gently. 'You will have no more bad dreams, tonight Bronwyn', he said, as he kissed my forehead. I remember no more of that night, except that I slept very deeply.  
  
  
  
Don't ask me what happened here, I plead innocence, and the frosty Aussie winter mornings! I did think we were all off this chapter to look at shiny things in the sea, but once again Maglor has taken over! Actually, I think he's a little scared about seeing the Silmaril again, but just can't resist the opportunity. 


	23. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
Slowly I wake. Maglor is gone, and it appears to be early morning, and I'm just about to panic at the thought that maybe Maglor has shot through to try to look at the Silmaril. Surely not though, not when he'd promised not to. Then I heard voices  
  
'Did not!  
  
'Did too!  
  
'Did not!'  
  
'Did too!'  
  
'You asked me to press the buttons and I did'.  
  
'I didn't tell you to melt it!'  
  
Oh, it's just Nicky and Maglor having one of their friendly disagreements. Then my brain kicked in, and I thought, what the hell have they melted? And how? The microwave, of course, it's high up on top of a cupboard, and Nicky can't reach it, so she must have asked Maglor to use it for her. Oh god, I think as I grab a pair of jeans and a sweater from my bedroom, what have they nuked into oblivion!  
  
I stumbled half awake into the kitchen, and was confronted by a guilty looking elf holding a plate containing what looked like melted butter.  
  
'I do not know what went wrong', said Maglor  
  
'Didn't mean to wake you', said Nicky in the same breath.  
  
'Nicky! What setting did you use to soften the butter?' I asked as I realised that this is what they were trying to do. She told me.  
  
'That's only for frozen butter! Like this,' I said taking some from the freezer.  
  
'Oh', said Nicky, looking a bit ashamed.  
  
Maglor looked at the plate of sticky goo he held. 'Where shall I put this?' he asked, a little shame faced himself.  
  
'On the sink please, I'll see if I can use some of it later for cake making', I said  
  
'Chocolate cake?' asked Nicky.  
  
'Maybe. If you don't wreak anything else', I said.  
  
In the corner, Maglor had been making coffee. As he gave me a cup he said, 'I will make cakes tonight, and Nicky shall help me.' He gave her a stern glare, which did not bother Nicky at all.  
  
The frozen butter was now softened, and Nicky and Maglor rapidly buttered the huge pile of toast they'd cooked. Then they spread it with jam, peanut butter or honey. We all trooped into the living room where the TV was turned on. Maglor carried the plateful of toast, and nearly dropped it in shock as the Thunderbirds started on TV and Nicky and I both yelled, 'Thunderbirds are go!' and fell to the floor in front of the screen, totally wrapt up in the show.  
  
Poor Maglor, stuck watching a TV show featuring puppets running International Rescue with two crazy females for company. Interestingly, Maglor too soon became engrossed in the show, especially the space station and other equipment.  
  
'Do such things as a space station exist?' he asked.  
  
Nicky snorted. 'Where have you been living, on another planet? The Russians have one for years.' She gave him a look of disbelief, 'Next you'll say you don't know of the moon landings!'  
  
Maglor stared back at Nicky, steel grey eyes meeting sky blue. 'I have lived here many thousands of years,' he said a bit arrogantly, 'and I have heard of the moon landings. Like everyone I watched it on the television in 1969.'  
  
'Where were you living then?' Nicky asked, changing the subject.  
  
'In Scotland, I was working for a farmer that summer, and I watched the moon landing with the farmer's family. As long as I have lived, I would never want to travel into space, and it is beyond me why anyone would want to. A great deed, however', he said, shaking his head.  
  
Nicky was wide-eyed with surprise, 'you really are immortal, aren't you?' she said, the full truth of what Maglor had told her about himself suddenly hitting home.  
  
Maglor took unfair advantage of Nicky's preoccupation to snag the last piece of peanut butter toast. 'Hey, no fair', she yelped, realising that immortal or not, Maglor was just as much of a peanut butter freak as herself.  
  
Watching the two of them is very funny, I thought as I wiped tears of laughter from my eyes. Nicky is sulking so much now that Maglor has made her some more toast as a peace offering, and was much surprised by being rewarded by a hug from her.  
  
Breakfast is finished, and as Maglor and I take the dishes back into the kitchen, he asks if he can speak to me privately, soon.  
  
'Ok, I'll just make sure Nicky doesn't interrupt us', I said, somehow knowing that he wants to keep whatever it is from Nicky.  
  
So, I went back into the living room, and noticed Nicky was watching Men In Black on video, so it was unlikely she would bother us until that was over. When I spoke to her she agreed to give us the privacy I asked for, but she didn't really care as long as the movie was on.  
  
'Now, what's bothering you?' I asked Maglor as I walked back into the kitchen  
  
'Come here, and sit', he said, reaching for my hand as I sat next to him. He kissed my hand, and then continued to hold it in both of his. Why all of a sudden is he so, well affectionate towards me? I was just about to ask when he spoke first.  
  
'Your Great Grandmother O'Brien,' he asked, 'does her name happen to be Vera.'?  
  
'Yes! How could you know that!' I gasped.  
  
'And you look a lot like her?'  
  
'Yes! What is the hell is going on!' I felt a massive headache coming on. How in the name of all that's Holy does Maglor know these things!  
  
'Are you all right?' he asked, noticing I was rubbing my temples with my free hand.  
  
'Yes, just bloody shocked. How can you know about my family?'  
  
'When I told Nicky that I lived in Scotland in 1969 I started thinking about the family I worked for that year. Their names were Bill and Susan O'Brien, a young couple whose first child, a young boy, was very ill. Living with them to help care for the sick baby was Bill's Grandmother, Vera, who had just moved from Yorkshire.'  
  
'The sick baby was named James?' I asked.  
  
'Yes, he was', Maglor replied, his eyes locked on mine. 'I know your uncle and aunt and great grandmother, and as I do not believe it is a coincidence.'  
  
Events of the last few days have led to me being exhausted, and not up to revelations like this. My headache has intensified, and I leaned forward resting my head in my hands. Maglor has noticed and has moved himself and his chair closer to me. I found myself in his arms, leaning against him as he somehow soothed my headache.  
  
Neither of us spoke for a while, then 'Do you feel better?' Maglor asked.  
  
'Yes, thank you', I said and went to move away from him, only to find he tightened his hold so I could not move.  
  
As he had done on the beach, he connected with my mind, and showed me his memories. I saw Nana, and Uncle Bill and Aunt Susan, younger than I remembered them, for 1969 I was only two, and had not met them yet. Maglor's memories showed him working on the farm with my uncle, tending livestock and crops. It had apparently been a happy summer for him, for the memories were pleasant.  
  
Then, more abruptly than before, he broke contact and I found myself back in my kitchen, in the present, still held in his arms.  
  
'Do you believe now that I knew your family', he asked.  
  
'Yes, there's no doubt you're right, but what does it mean?'  
  
He sighed, 'I do not know, but it must mean something'; and he kissed my brow.  
  
I sat up then, having decided I needed to know, 'Why all the hugs and kisses lately?' I asked him.  
  
'Do you dislike me touching you?' he asked, a hurt look on his face.  
  
'No, I just wonder why?'  
  
'Elves are an affectionate race of people,' he said laughing.  
  
'Oh', I said, wondering if he was telling me everything.  
  
'I went for walk on the beach this morning', he said suddenly.  
  
'Did you', I said, curious.  
  
'Yes, at dawn. The sun rising over the waves was very beautiful,' he said in a distant manner, as if speaking from a daydream.  
  
'That's nice', I said wondering where he was going with this.  
  
He nodded. 'And I as I walked, and dreamed, a vision came to me.'  
  
'A vision! What sort of vision,' I asked him, intrigued.  
  
'Of an ancient island land now sunk beneath the waves. You would call it Atlantis; in past times it was called Numenor. This land was a gift to the remainder of the mortal peoples the Elves called the Edain. On Numenor they became wiser and longer-lived, before their folly lead to their downfall. My youngest foster son, Elros, was the first King of Numenor.  
  
This morning as I walked along the beach, I had a vision of Numenor, and my foster son as King, with his family.' He stopped here, and looked at me, 'Do you know much of your families ancient heritage?'  
  
'A little. Nana O'Brien has told me of her grandparents, and I have mostly Celtic heritage, a little German and a dash of Finnish. Why?' I said.  
  
'Because in my vision I saw a young woman, I think Elros's granddaughter, and but for her blonde hair she looked exactly like you,' he said.  
  
'Me! How could she look like me!' I said, shaking my head trying to deny his words.  
  
'You are her descendant,' he said, very gently, 'and therefore my foster son is your fore father. When we first made mind contact, I thought you were of Numerean blood, but now I am certain.'  
  
I sat still, my mind whirling, then a realisation hit me, 'our meeting was meant to be? We are supposed to be friends and help each other?' I said.  
  
'Yes, this was meant to be, from before you were born, Bronwyn, for you to play a part in my life was ordained by Illuvator for some reason we have yet to fully discover. That I know some of your family members, that you are of Numorean blood, and that you discovered the scrolls we know. Yet, there is a piece of this puzzle missing.' At my bemused and no doubt slightly stunned expression he smiled reassuringly, 'do not fear, we will find out together what else is meant to be.'  
  
'I'm not frightened, just confused', I said, having difficulty this early in the morning making sense of everything.  
  
'Perhaps I should not have told you,' he said.  
  
'If you had this vision, then it must be important. So, you had to tell me, but maybe you should have waited till I woke up properly,' I said.  
  
He nodded, 'I forget that mortals take longer to 'wake up' for the day as you said,' he said, a twinkle of humour in his eyes.  
  
'At that, I'm off to have a shower, and then get some stuff ready for this afternoon', I said.  
  
As I went to stand, Maglor took my hand again, 'you do not have to do this, Bronwyn. A Silmaril can take a strong hold on someone's mind; the lure of these gems is not easy to resist,' he said.  
  
'I know I don't have to come with you, I've said that I don't think you should even try alone, anyway, how can you without my help?' I said.  
  
'I know I need the boat and diving equipment, I meant that you do not have to dive with me', he replied.  
  
'Yeah, right, like I'm letting anyone dive alone, especially you when you are going to go look at the Silmaril,' I said  
  
'And you call me stubborn,' he said, letting go of my hand as I went off to have my shower.  
  
Standing under the hot water with shampoo in your eyes is just the perfect time to be told your mother is on the phone from Australia. So that's exactly what Nicky yelled through the bathroom door at me.  
  
'Ok, be there in a minute, if she wants to hold,' I yelled back.  
  
Finishing the fastest shower in history, I pulled my clothes onto my still partly damp body and bolted out to the phone, only to find Maglor enjoying a nice chat with my Mother, oh great!  
  
'Can I talk to my own mother?' I hissed.  
  
'Of course', he said to me, and to my mum, 'Bronwyn is here now, it has been nice talking to you, Jill'. He then handed me the phone.  
  
Wondering what on earth Maglor had said to my mother, I took the phone, 'Hi Mum,' I said, rather nervously.  
  
A long and confused phone call later, I got off the phone knowing two things: Mum was snooping into my life again, and that Granny Mills wasn't well, so could I call her please.  
  
'Oh, I need a strong drink,' I said, collapsing into a chair, my head in my hands.  
  
'She always looks like that when she's been on the phone to her mother,' said Nicky to Maglor wisely.  
  
'Did I say something to your mother I should not have?' he asked.  
  
'What did you say?' I said.  
  
'Your mother wanted to talk to me. She asked if I was staying here, and how I met you, and then she asked what I thought of you. I thought that was a strange question', he said.  
  
I groaned, 'and what did you answer to her strange question?' I said  
  
'That you are a very nice woman,' he said, looking a little puzzled.  
  
'You're in trouble now,' said Nicky from the corner.  
  
The puzzled look on Maglor's face was still there as Anita knocked on the door, to be let in by her daughter.  
  
'I came to warn you,' she said, 'Mrs Shandley has been spying again, and she just told me she'd rung your mother about Maglor, so expect a call from Jill, you know she's not going to be able to resist interfering.'  
  
'Already happened,' said Nicky, 'and guess who answered the phone;' she pointed at Maglor.  
  
'Do you want a strong coffee?' asked Anita.  
  
'What have I done wrong,' asked Maglor.  
  
'Nothing. Jill is a wonderful woman, but her one failing is trying to run Bronwyn's life for her. So when our local snoop told her of you, she naturally rang up to see who the guy is that's living with her daughter,' Anita said to Maglor.  
  
'Have I created an awkward situation for you?' Maglor asked me.  
  
I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, 'No, not really, Mum just worries.'  
  
'Yep, worries that you'll end up with a guy she didn't set you up with,' said Anita.  
  
'Very true', I said, after a good laugh.  
  
'What did you tell Jill?' asked Anita.  
  
'The truth, Maglor's a friend who is staying a while,' I said, 'but I don't think she believed me.'  
  
'Of course not,' said Anita, 'mothers never believe what their daughters have to say about gorgeous guys living in the same house.'  
  
Light broke upon Maglor with a dazzling radiance, 'does your mother think we are lovers?' a very surprised elf asked me.  
  
Anita answered him for me, 'Yes, but don't let what Jill thinks bother you Maglor, she's always inclined to think the worst of Bronwyn and the best of her younger sister Rhonda.'  
  
Maglor nodded as he absorbed this information.  
  
'Ok, how did things go last night?' I asked Anita.  
  
'The usual. Bit worse this time maybe,' she answered pulling a face. 'Andrew's been charged and is in a juvenile detention centre for now. He'll probably be convicted, and very likely have to stay inside for a couple of years.'  
  
'I meant how are you doing, Anita.' I said.  
  
'Yeah, I know. Ok, I suppose, but I'm getting a lot of pressure to put up the bail money. Don't worry', she said at my look of concern, 'I got caught last time, and I won't go there again, let the little prick stay right where he is.'  
  
Wow, last night must have been intense. Never heard Anita speak so harshly of her son before. I glanced quickly Maglor's way, to discover he was staring at Anita, who was doing her best to ignore him.  
  
'Have you disowned your son?' he asked Anita.  
  
'Yes', she said, very quietly. 'I don't like having to do it, but I have Nicky to think of. She doesn't need an older brother who is a druggie stuffing up her life.' Anita sighed deeply, and continued speaking, 'of course, if Andrew gets off the drugs, and cleans himself up, I'll be happy to see him again.'  
  
Maglor reached over and laid his hand over Anita's. 'Sometimes we must hurt those we love for their own good,' he said, his voice as soft as hers.  
  
Anita stared into the elf's eyes, the two seeming to be frozen in place, like statues. She started to say something, when the phone rang, jolting us all with the harsh sound of the ringing. I answered it.  
  
When I hung up, all the others were looking at me, 'Well, that's the Marine Institute, confirming everything's set up for our expedition this afternoon, so I suppose we'd better go, Maglor. Do you have everything you need?'  
  
'Yes, I have my things ready,' he said.  
  
We drove off then, in my truck, leaving Anita and Nicky at my place, as they were avoiding Anita's parents, and knew they would not be looked for at my home. As events unfolded later that day, it was as well they were there. 


	24. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
  
Author's Notes: Long chapter coming up. Yes, we are going looking for the pretty shiny rock thingy because Maglor has taken over and absolutely insists he needs to see that darned Silmaril! Many thanks to Ithilwen for suggesting the Quenya name in this chapter, and for all the information she has given me over the last few weeks, plus a few ideas! Thanks to all recommended this story for the Henneth Annun site; I am going to work hard to make sure this story remains worth of that recommendation.  
  
Oh, and to those who asked, Maglor is not acting innocently or being naïve, he's just not sure what he wants from Bronwyn, or if she is interested in him. So he's not going out of his way to start a romantic relationship between them. He was shocked by Bronwyn's mother drawing conclusions about him when she hasn't even met him!  
  
It is a pleasant afternoon, with a light breeze blowing. I gazed at the clouds, noticing something I had not in many years, that they did make shapes, a hunting hounds head, nose to the trail, a great fire drake, even in cloud form seeming to ooze malice, a woman, braiding her hair. When was the last time I looked, really looked at the sky and saw such things? In Aman, before the lies of Morgoth spoiled the peace, and made the Noldor distrust each other. In the days when my songs were happy, and the shadow of the Oath and the Kinslayings was not on my heart.  
  
Bronwyn seems cheerful enough, but it is easy for me to see that she is concerned about Anita. As we drove, she had told me some tales of Anita's son, Andrew, for I had asked why Anita felt so sure her only option was to disown him, for he is still a child.  
  
'He's just a kid now,' she said, 'but not that many years from having the potential to be a very dangerous man. Do you know, six months ago that little brat stabbed me?'  
  
'He stabbed you!' I exclaimed.  
  
'Yes, he was staying with Anita; it was after Andrew's first brush with the law, and he was making his mother's life hell. He refused to go to school one day, I tried to make him, and the little mongrel stabbed me using a knife I didn't know he had. Lucky for me that Anita is a nurse, with a lot of experience with such injuries, or I might've died.' We had stopped for some traffic lights and she gave me a small smile as she pulled her shirt up a bit, showing the scar from what must have been a very nasty wound.  
  
'So, now you know what sort of kid Anita refuses to have anything to do with. God knows if he'd hesitate to do the same to his mother or sister, somehow I don't think so,' Bronwyn said.  
  
'I do understand why Anita has done what she did, Bronwyn. It is a hard thing, to turn away from someone you love, and it is not an easily reached discission,' I said to her.  
  
'You speak from personal experience?' she asked, clearly curious.  
  
'Yes, I do.' I noticed we had reached our destination, 'We should speak of this later, I think.'  
  
Bronwyn nodded agreement as she slid from the vehicle, and greeted some people she knew, and introduced me. I realised my friend had some influence here as I looked at the large powerboat we were being loaned for the afternoon. Large enough that if one chose the correct weather conditions it was a boat you travel across the great oceans to the other side of the world. Her name, I noted, is Wave Dancer, a pretty name for a boat.  
  
As we placed our own gear into the boat, I spoke softly to Bronwyn, 'This is not just an ordinary boat.'  
  
'Nope,' she said. 'It used to be an off shore fishing charter boat, one of the largest in the world. When the rich guy who owned her upgraded to an even bigger boat a couple of years ago, he gave this one to the Marine Institute as a research vessel. She's a real beauty, loves rough water and is a dream to handle. When I told Frank were we wanted to go, he insisted we take Dancer, just to be on the safe side with the strong currents out on the reef.'  
  
I nodded, and having assured ourselves that all the diving equipment and other gear on board is in good order, we cast off and are soon under way, Bronwyn checking the weather with the radio base station, and making sure they, as well as the people at the Marine Institute knew our destination, and probable time of arrival back at the dock.  
  
Bronwyn certainly seemed at home with the boat, standing behind the steering wheel, her hands seeming small on the controls. Laughing, she had asked me if I wished to drive, and I had refused, content to watch her confident handling of the boat, and to look at the ocean as we sped on our way.  
  
Before long a small group of Dolphins joined us, swimming in the bow wake, and leaping as they accompanied us. I went forward, and sat on the bow to watch them, occasionally looking back at Bronwyn who waved at me.  
  
In the lee of a small island we stopped, and dropped anchor.  
  
'Why have we stopped here?' I said, as I was feeling a little anxious, wanting to get my self-imposed task over.  
  
'The tide's running out at the moment, so there'll be a strong undersea current over by 5 mile reef right now by the look of things here. So we might as well stop here for half an hour,' said Bronwyn grabbing a camera.  
  
Curious, I watched her. She smiled widely, 'Come on, lets take some pics of the dolphins before they leave,' and then jumped over the side, disappearing briefly before surfacing to shake her hair from her face.  
  
'Come on!' she yelled, as the dolphins swam closer to look at her.  
  
I have swum with a whale in a giant salt-water tank, so I might as well swim with dolphins in the open sea, so I too jumped over the side, surfacing beside Bronwyn who was almost face to face with a big dolphin who had lifted its head from the water to look at her. She took a photograph of the beast just before it slid back underwater.  
  
'Well, that's better,' she said, and ducked underwater to take another photograph of a mother dolphin and her baby, who was approaching us too closely for it's mother's peace of mind, and she was constantly pushing the baby back away from us, making both of us laugh.  
  
The dolphins circled us, inspecting the strange creatures that had invaded their world closely. One brushed against me, it's skin cold and smooth. Then, as suddenly as they had appeared, these beautiful creatures vanished. Apparently, their curiosity was satisfied, I thought at first, but Bronwyn's behaviour was puzzling. She was looking about herself, and I could feel not so much fear as apprehension from her.  
  
'Best get out of the water', she said suddenly, her thoughts tinged with fear, and as suddenly I agreed. In an instant it had become a matter of urgency to be back aboard the boat.  
  
'Hurry up Maglor', Bronwyn said, an urgent note in her voice. She was already aboard, and I was climbing the steel ladder on the stern. Her hand gripped my wrist, and she was actually pulling me, making me hurry, and then I was on board too, wondering if I had imagined the sudden need to be out of the water, and the fear that had gripped us both.  
  
'Look!!'Bronwyn pointed to a dark shape in the water at the rear of the boat, growing larger and more distinct. Soon, we could identify the shape, a very large shark, and I felt a cold chill pass through me and the thought 'what if we had still been in the water!'  
  
'That is an awfully big shark,' I said very softly, and Bronwyn turned sharply startled by my voice.  
  
'Yes, one big mother. I've never seen or heard of such a large one here, further north, but not here.' She said.  
  
The huge shark circled the boat, coming up to the surface once; it's black eyes staring eerily at me. Then it bit the propeller shaft, shaking itself and the boat in a frenzy as if frustrated that Bronwyn and I had escaped it. Its mouth bleeding the shark gave one final shake to the propeller, and swam off.  
  
Bronwyn was white, and shaken. I wondered if I looked much different, certainly I felt no better than she looked.  
  
'Shall we move on,' I suggested.  
  
'Good idea' said Bronwyn. 'Why don't you drive for a while?'  
  
I was about to refuse when I understood Bronwyn was still too shaken up over the shark, the first time I have seen her seriously upset about something. Not that I blamed her, the thought of being eaten alive by such a beast is very frightening, and unpleasant.  
  
So, I drove the boat, which as Bronwyn had said was very easy to handle. She stood next to me, watching some of the many pieces of equipment in the cabin.  
  
'How much further?' I asked.  
  
'See the little island just to the left? The place we need to be is about half a mile the other side of that. The tidal current will still be too strong when we get there to dive immediately,' she replied.  
  
I nodded, and as we rounded the south edge of the island I glanced at Bronwyn who indicated we should go on for a little way.  
  
'Here should do, I think,' she said, and I eased the boat to a stop, and when I went to drop anchor Bronwyn stopped me, 'Should we not anchor, the currents are strong here,' I said.  
  
'Yeah, as I said before, too strong to dive just yet. But we can drift along the side of the island here and fish for a while until conditions are right to dive.'  
  
'But this is a research vessel', I pointed out.  
  
'So! It's surprising how much research can be conducted while fishing. Number and species of fish caught, whether any of the fish are tagged, the information on the tags. We will probably not keep any fish caught, just tag and release them,' said Bronwyn with a bright smile.  
  
'None at all', I said, slightly disappointed, thinking why bother if we are not going to keep some fish.  
  
'Well, maybe a couple if we catch the right sort.' Bronwyn laughed at my disappointment as she handed me a fishing rod and some brightly coloured lures she had found. Very quickly we had our lines out, and were relaxing, sitting on the deck, drinking some fruit juice we had brought with us.  
  
Bronwyn was looking out at the ocean, watching the movement of the waves, and occasionally glancing at the tip of her fishing rod, quite unaware that I was watching her. For a mortal she was quite tall, and if she was not as beautiful as some other ladies, she had a cheerful pleasant face, and like all of the Eldar I have the ability to see beyond another person's physical appearance and into that person's fea. Of course, from the moment I met Bronwyn on the beach I could 'see' into her, and that she was truly exactly what she appeared to be: caring, honest, open-hearted and gentle, yet strong at the same time. Those who thought they could take advantage of her would be seriously mistaken!  
  
Like the women of this time, on a warm day such as today, she is not wearing a lot of clothing, just a sleeveless shirt, and a pair of jeans she had cut the legs short on, the material ended well above her knees, showing off her tanned skin. Odd, I thought, the skin of mortals tans in the sun, whereas that of elves does not.  
  
I was jolted out of my quiet observations by the tip of my fishing rod jerking, indicating that I had hooked something. Bronwyn too leapt to her feet as I began to wind in whatever fish had taken the lure.  
  
'A stingray', she said in a slightly disgusted tone. Then she brightened as I asked what was the brightly coloured object stuck to it.  
  
'A tag!' she said, happily examining it, and noting down the number. We then removed the hook, releasing the stingray back into it's watery home.  
  
Bronwyn was watched as I threw my line back out, whistling quietly. That was something I noticed, she could not sing, but she could whistle well for a mortal, and often did, mostly when she was feeling uptight about something. And I could guess what that something was.  
  
'I know what you are thinking', I remarked casually.  
  
'Oh yes, reading my mind, are you?' said Bronwyn, with a slight frown.  
  
'No, just a guess that you are trying to distract me and make me forget why we are here. But it will not work!'  
  
She smiled then, 'Didn't think I'd get away with it, but I can't get shot for trying, can I?'  
  
I had to laugh, her motives were so easy to read, but what amused me was that made no effort to conceal what she was doing, 'what you do not seem to understand is it that I am not able to prevent myself from seeing the Silmaril.'  
  
'Why not? Haven't you heard of will power? Or rather, in this case, won't power: you won't allow yourself not to do this because it's a very bad idea?'  
  
'It's not as easy as that for Elves', she was giving a strange look, and through our bond I could feel her bewilderment. 'One of the differences between mortals and elves is that we do not have as much control over our destiny or fate as you mortals. I have been thinking carefully since I first suggested going to see the Silmaril, and I have come to the conclusion that I am meant to see it, and if I do not that some disaster will occur,' I said to Bronwyn who was now staring at me with disbelief.  
  
'You think you have no control over your actions? That your whole life is set in stone, your destiny set before you're born?' she asked.  
  
'Well, not quite that ordered. But it is known that we have less free choice than mortals, and it is also known that if we wilfully go against our destiny then it will only lead to disaster. This is as you might say a trade off for being immortal, you get the freedom to do as you will, I and my people get to live as long as Arda lasts'.  
  
'Arda?'  
  
'What Elves call this planet.' I said.  
  
Bronwyn sat quietly on the deck, watching the waves. She opened her mouth to speak again, but was disturbed by her fishing rod suddenly nearly falling over the rail as a fish took the lure. She leapt up and grabbed the rod, and as she did so, my fishing rod that I was holding, jerked in my hand.  
  
A few minutes later we each landed a large fish, Bronwyn called them Albacore, a variety of tuna, and she said a good eating fish.  
  
'Which, you'll be pleased to know, we will keep!' she said, with a big smile.  
  
We dealt with the fish, and then I pointed out that as our rate of drift in the boat had slowed, so must have the currents Bronwyn was worried about. She agreed, shaking her head, and calling me stubborn. Well, what was she that she was so insisted on accompanying me? I silently anchored the boat securely.  
  
Bronwyn disappeared to change into her wetsuit; mortals could be very particular about modesty. Elves were not, and I did not care whether or not she watched me change, as I thought she might have. Women are strange, never have I understood any woman fully, not even the lady I was once betrothed to, long ago in Valinor. I have not thought of Nadawen in years, and it puzzled me why I should now.  
  
'Seeing as you believe you have to do this, let's get it over with then', said Bronwyn reappearing suddenly carrying her oxygen tank and mask and flippers.  
  
'Ready', I asked her.  
  
'As I'll ever be', she replied, her broad smile not fooling me for one instant. I could feel she was scared.  
  
'One last thing,' I said as I watched her pick up a spear gun, 'if we need to, we should be able to communicate without speaking as we have before, as long as we are close.'  
  
She nodded, and I preceded her down the ladder at the back of the boat, grabbing another spear gun as I did. It was wise to be prepared for all possible circumstances, and I had not forgotten the huge shark we saw earlier.  
  
We swam slowly towards the southeast of the reef, and I was amazed by the number and variety of fish we saw, some of which should not have been this close to a reef. Then I saw it. A glow, growing brighter. A strange mixture of awe and fear washed through me as I recognised that it must be the glow from the Silmaril. Remembering Bronwyn I checked for her, and found she was to the left, some six or so feet above and behind me. Even through the diving masks we both wore, I could see her emerald eyes glowing with astonishment at the light of the Silmaril.  
  
Closer we swam, and the schools of fish increased, and became denser, to the point where swimming through them was becoming difficult. Bronwyn was now beside me, as we literally pushed our way through the swarming fish, the Silmaril's glow becoming brighter by the instant.  
  
It sat, about 80 feet down in the cave we found exactly where the whales had told me it would be. The Silmaril was how I remembered it, the jewel's glow beguiling as ever. Knowing it for folly of the highest order, I stretched out my hand to take up the gem when something hit me hard, throwing me aside violently. A giant squid! Where in Eru's name did THAT come from! Was it the Guardian the whales spoke of?  
  
Bronwyn!! Where was she? I could feel she was badly frightened and in need of help. In that moment as I felt Bronwyn's fear the hold the Silmaril and the Oath had on me for thousands of years broke. I no longer cared for that lump of rock my father had crafted, or that I might be calling down the Everlasting Darkness on myself. I cared only that I had involved an innocent mortal woman in this mess, a woman who I could not find; I could only feel that she was frightened and injured! I had to find her.  
  
I ducked under a flailing tentacle as the huge squid tried to grab me again, and there was Bronwyn, pinned against the rock wall of the cave by another tentacle, her right leg bleeding badly from violent contact with the rock.  
  
I still held the spear gun, and I aimed it at the squid, intending to kill it, and release Bronwyn, and then somehow I would get her back to the surface. As I prepared to pull the trigger on the spear gun, my hands froze as a voice thundered in my mind, 'Stay your hand, son of Feanor. Thy mortal friend will be released.'  
  
I knew that voice! Another came into view, and I was right, it was Ulmo, Lord of the Waters and the creatures that dwell there. The squid vanished as quickly as it had appeared, and I went to Bronwyn, reaching out to help her. She was bleeding so badly, and I was frightened she would die.  
  
Lord Ulmo came to her side, and performed some act of magic that rendered her unconscious, and then carried her to the water's surface, beckoning me to follow. The next thing I knew, Bronwyn and I were back on board the boat, I never remembered how. Her blood was everywhere, and I worked hard to bandage her leg and stop the bleeding.  
  
I looked up from Bronwyn, in my efforts to help her; I had not noticed that Lord Ulmo was still nearby. I had thought he had gone.  
  
'Are you ashamed of yourself, Maglor, to have involved this frail mortal in your Oath?' asked Ulmo.  
  
'Yes, my lord, I am. I do not deserve to have Bronwyn's friendship. I have nearly killed her and for what? A foolish Oath I have never believed in, that I only swore for the sake of my father and brothers. I do not care if I am foresworn. I care only Bronwyn, or indeed anyone else, should not suffer further from my folly,' I replied.  
  
Ulmo smiled, 'Then you are free, the last of your family to be released. For your Oath was unfulfillable, and no one, not Illuvator, or Manwe and Varda named as witnesses ever held you to it. Yet the Oath took the Noldor to Middle Earth, and many great and valiant deeds were done as a result, and much evil too'  
  
'Then if I am free,' I said, feeling hope for the first time in many years, 'I may go back to Aman?'  
  
'Not yet. For the evil of the kinslayings is still on you. But do not despair, for a task has been appointed you, and if you can do what is asked of you, then the possibility exists that the ban may be lifted from you,' said Ulmo.  
  
'The scrolls,' I said. 'I must find those, and bring them with me for the ban to lifted?'  
  
'Yes. But you not concern yourself with that yet. For Bronwyn needs to be taken where her wounds can be tended properly.'  
  
'Yes, of course,' I felt badly for not having already started for shore, for aid for her.  
  
'I can read your thoughts, Maglor', said Ulmo. 'And in the matter of this mortal, I shall tell you two things, she has crossed your path for a reason, that you might benefit from her knowledge of the scrolls. Secondly that you must trust your heart in your dealings with her. For here you have free choice, and it is up to you to exercise that.'  
  
I was unable to speak, and simply nodded at Ulmo, trying to restrain my tears. That I might find redemption was beyond all my hopes. Ulmo spoke again, 'You must understand that I and indeed all the Valar watch over the Children of Illuvator out of love. I have watched over you especially, partly from a request from one of your kin, but mostly because you are stubborn, child. You could have freed yourself from this Oath, and redeemed yourself many years ago, but you would not. Now a choice lies before you, and Bronwyn is the key to this choice. I will say one other thing before I go, that the quest for the scrolls will be hard, and dangerous. But help unlooked for may come your way if you are strong. Now, go, seek aid for Bronwyn.'  
  
'Yes, lord,' I whispered.  
  
'Remember, if you are in dire need of aid, call on me. I will help you if I can', said Ulmo, and he left quickly.  
  
Swallowing my tears, and struggling to regain control of myself, I moved Bronwyn into the cabin of the boat, and I raised anchor and started back for shore.  
  
It was nearly an hour before Bronwyn woke, and I could feel that her pain was intense. I first slowed, then stopped, the boat, and tended to her. Using the natural healing abilities present in all elves, I was able to ease her pain, and give her physical body some extra strength. I was pleased also to note that her leg was now hardly bleeding at all.  
  
She insisted on sitting up and taking radio control, saying that I could not both drive and call the Jackson Base Station for help. We do not why, but the base station did not answer, and for some time, her efforts to raise someone were fruitless, then a voice we both recognised broke the radio silence,  
  
'Wave Dancer, is that you, Bronwyn? What do you need? Why the SOS' Came Anita's worried voice from the emergency radio set in Bronwyn's house that was kept on at all times.  
  
'Paramedics, Marine Institute, South Dock. Before you ask, it's for me, I lost a fight with a underwater rock face, and my right leg's pretty bad.'  
  
'Ok, good as done. Then I'm coming down, I want to be there when you dock,' said Anita.  
  
She signed off, and Bronwyn laid back, her eyes closed, her pain was back, and I knew she was slipping into the condition called shock that affected injured mortals. But I dared not stop again, I knew it was essential to get to shore as quickly as safely possible.  
  
'Bronwyn, do not sleep!!' I said. 'You must stay awake, speak to me.'  
  
'Mmm, ok, what do you want me to say?'  
  
'Anything, just do not sleep', I said urgently  
  
'What the heck happened out there?' she asked.  
  
So I told her, making sure to keep asking her if she was awake, which annoyed her greatly. She was pleased however, when I told her that I was free of the Oath, once more claiming to know that I could not be held to it. I let her think herself clever, as it seemed to mean much to her.  
  
Soon we had arrived at the dock, and I could see Anita and Nicky pacing about, waiting for our arrival. Barely had I turned off the boat's engine and tied up, when both were aboard, Anita checking Bronwyn while Nicky asked me what had happened.  
  
'Where is everyone,' Bronwyn asked.  
  
'All the staff have gone home for the night, and I've no idea where the paramedics are', Anita answered, worry clear on her face.  
  
Nicky and I cleared Bronwyn's and my things from the boat, and put them safely in Anita's car. Nicky jogged off to put the boat keys back down a chute for safe keeping until morning, and I changed out of the wet suit, pleased to be free of it.  
  
'I don't like this', said Anita while we waited for Nicky to return. 'I don't think we should wait any longer. I'd like to get Bronwyn up here, and maybe start for the hospital in my car.' She looked at me, 'what do you think, Maglor. How do you think she really is?'  
  
I closed my eyes, concentrating on Bronwyn, 'Not good'; I replied 'She is growing weaker'.  
  
Anita nodded, 'Then we won't wait. I think between us we can get her off the boat.'  
  
So we did. Bronwyn seemed happier once back on dry land, and I put her in back seat of the car just as Nicky reappeared, face flushed and out of breath.  
  
'I've been to the security gate, no sign of the ambulance,' she said.  
  
'We're not going to wait any longer', said Anita. 'Get in everyone, and Nicky if we see the ambulance roll down your window and wave to them with this', she said as she gave her daughter a light coloured scarf she had found in the back. I sat with Bronwyn, doing what I could to help her, but she was now very weak, barely conscious.  
  
Anita drove as fast as she dared, but it seemed to take a long time to get to the hospital. Once there Anita went straight in, and I followed carrying Bronwyn with Nicky opening the doors for us.  
  
A tired looking nurse came over as I laid Bronwyn on a bed. She examined Bronwyn, and then beckoned over a doctor. I was literally pushed out of the way as equipment and more people were brought to Bronwyn's side. I found myself standing in a corner, feeling lost. A hand touched my arm, and I looked down at Anita and Nicky.  
  
'What are they doing to her?' I asked Anita.  
  
'Blood transfusion, treatment for shock, later on there'll be surgery for her leg wound.' She opened the door next to her, 'We'd be best to wait out here, out of the way.'  
  
Nicky settled in front of a television and Anita was called away for something, so I sitting in a very uncomfortable chair feeling very guilty. What if Bronwyn had died? What if she still did? I have no idea how long I sat berating myself for my sheer stupidity. Then a nurse beckoned Nicky and I over to a door that lead into a small room.  
  
'You can see your friend for a few minutes', she said, and I saw Bronwyn lying in a bed, looking very small. Anita was already there, and she looked less tense and worried than she had.  
  
'Is Bron going to be all right, mum?' said Nicky.  
  
'Yes, but she's going in here for a few days'.  
  
A great look relief spread over Nicky's face, and I understood how troubled she had been. My fault again! I could nothing right, all I was good for was getting others hurt. So I stayed in the corner, reluctant to approach Bronwyn. Anita noticed, 'you don't have to hide in the corner, Maglor. Come over and satisfy yourself that she will Ok'.  
  
Two steps and I was at the bedside, my hand on Bronwyn's forehead. 'Yes,' I said 'She is much better!'  
  
'Visiting hours over', said a cheerful young nurse who had entered the room almost as silently as an elf. I was happy enough to leave then, for I was convinced Bronwyn would be fine now, and Anita promised both Nicky and myself that we come back to see her first thing in the morning.  
  
We left, and went home. To Bronwyn's home as Anita and Nicky were still 'not home' to certain people. The three of us spent a restless evening, watching television, no one went to bed, the ladies occasionally dozing on the sofa bed, and I thinking of my latest piece of folly. 


	25. chapter 26

Chapter 26  
  
Four o'clock. Too early for the first streaks of light to colour the sky, but I needed to be outside. Anita and Nicky were asleep on the sofa bed, the television screen the only light in the room. I would go for a walk I decided, the sight and sound of the ocean has never failed to soothe me before, for it is like music, the music that lives in my fea; that has always been there. The earliest memory of my childhood is not my mother, or any other of my kin, but of music. Sometimes when I was very young, before I understood what I heard and felt I was frightened. Now I found it familiar and comforting, and I would seek out the only thing in this crazed modern world that would make music for me.  
  
Although I had not done this before, I left a note on the kitchen table to tell the ladies where I would be, for I felt they would wake early and might wonder where I was. I knew we would go early to see Bronwyn, but a short walk would comfort me much. I needed to think, and understand what my life would be now that the Oath was gone. Certainly I felt more content with the world than in many years, and it seemed as if a great weight had been lifted from me.  
  
The sea was cold that morning, but it felt good on my feet. Somehow it grounded me, and brought me back to reality. I could not go on feeling guilty over Bronwyn's injuries, what I had to do was ask for her forgiveness, for I needed to be forgiven and to make Bronwyn understand that I knew I was responsible for her hurts. Responsible, I thought, that is it, not guilty. I sat on the sand, watching by the bright light of the full moon a seagull flying low over the white capped waves, the moonlight making it's wings shine like silver.  
  
Silver, I thought, of course, a gift for Bronwyn! I had something I had carried with me since I followed my father and brothers on that fool's errand to disaster. And I remembered well the lady who had refused to accompany me, who broke our betrothal, and nearly broke me. When I left Aman I had carried the slender silver bracelet with me, as a memory of her, for she gave back all the things I had given her. My brother Curufin had made the bracelet to a design I had drawn and although I had not his skill with metalworking, I knew I could re-shape it, for like all my brothers I had to take my turn at the forge and when I reached a skill level Father was happy with I was then released and allowed to do much as I pleased, in my case that music and art. I had three small emeralds that I could use, and a design in mind that I believed would please my friend, it seemed appropriate to let go of the original intended recipient for the piece, and give it to another lady. Feeling pleased with myself, I sat for a while listening to the waves pound the seashore, singing to the sea as it sang to me.  
  
The first rays of the sun were touching the sea when I returned to the house. Nicky met me at the door, saying she was hungry, so I prepared breakfast for the three of us, which we ate outside listening to the early morning song of the birds in the huge pine trees next to the stables.  
  
Anita had gathered some things Bronwyn would need in the hospital; I fed the little cat that was very distressed by Bronwyn's absence. The horses Nicky and I would attend to later. Then, we drove back into the town, over to the hospital Bronwyn was in.  
  
'Why didn't the ambulance come last night, mum?' asked Nicky.  
  
'There was a bad car crash yesterday on the Highway, and the ambulances were off on the other side of town taking care of those people'.  
  
'Oh', she said, then, 'what if we hadn't taken Bronwyn to hospital ourselves?'  
  
Anita did not answer, as she was concentrating on driving the car through heavy traffic, so I spoke, 'Bronwyn could have died, and it would all have been my fault.'  
  
'Your fault? How is that?' asked Nicky.  
  
'Yes, Maglor,' said Anita,' what did happen yesterday. Why were you and Bronwyn in the middle of the sea diving in a cave? And how did she 'collide' with a rock wall?'  
  
'Very well, you deserve an explanation,' I said. I felt as if I had a new life now, with the Oath gone from me. Part of this would be that I would be more trusting in my dealings with the few friends I had. So, as we drove I gave Anita and Nicky a brief version of what Bronwyn and I had been doing, why we had done it, and of course that lead to explaining what a Silmaril is, and why I had to recover it.  
  
Dead silence greeted the end of my tale. Finally Anita broke the silence, 'so all this was to fulfil a thirteen or fourteen thousand year old oath?'  
  
'Yes. I should have known it would only lead to disaster, for when my people left Aman, we were cursed by the Valar. Part of the curse was that all we began, no matter whether it is for good or ill would turn to disaster. Certainly that has been true this time.'  
  
'A curse!' gasped Nicky. 'Are you for real?'  
  
'Absolutely. Everything I have done has turned out badly. All the battles my brothers and I fought against Morgoth turned to disaster; we never came close to defeating him. Our personal lives were no better, with friends and family slowly turning against us.' I sighed deeply. 'Some of that our fault, because of that thrice be-damned oath. I even managed to make my foster sons hate me. So many people have hated me over the years.'  
  
A little hand curled around mine, and I looked into Nicky's sky blue eyes. 'I don't hate you', she said with the conviction and sincerity of a child. 'I'm angry with you for getting Bron hurt, but I don't hate you.'  
  
My heart felt light at her words, and I smiled happily at her. She grinned back.  
  
Anita scowled and swore at a car that nearly caused us to collide with it, and I closed my eyes, reaching deep inside myself, murmuring a few words in Quenya as I placed a ward of protection on us, and the vehicle we travelled in. We certainly needed it this morning!  
  
As we arrived at the hospital car park Nicky piped up 'isn't it a bit early to go in?' as we got out of the car and followed Anita to the hospital buildings.  
  
I had wondered the same thing, but Anita just gave a little smile, 'yes, usually, but I know we'll be let in because I know the nurses finishing night shift.'  
  
She knocked on a door, and a dark haired nurse opened it. 'Anita!' she said cheerfully, 'sneaking in early to see Bronwyn. I guess I can let you in.  
  
'Thanks Cheryl. You remember my daughter Nicole? And this is Maglor, a friend. He was with Bronwyn yesterday when she had her accident.'  
  
Cheryl held the door open and let us in 'Be quiet,' she whispered, 'room 32, west wing.'  
  
We thanked Cheryl quietly as we crept quietly down to the room Bronwyn was in. Being an elf of course I could move absolutely silently, but I was surprised by the lack of noise the ladies made as we snuck into Bronwyn's room, where she lay still sleeping. She looked so small and frail lying in the bed, her curly hair falling in a tangle around her face.  
  
It was apparently nearly time for the patients to wake for breakfast so Anita woke Bronwyn carefully. I noticed the way she did this, and she automatically checked to see how Bronwyn was, her nurse's training showing so clearly in her every action.  
  
Bronwyn blinked sleepily, and smiled, 'Glad to see you lot,' she said.  
  
'Not as glad as we are to see you,' replied Anita, kissing Bronwyn. Nicky did the same, but hugged Bronwyn as well.  
  
I had held back, certain Bronwyn would not be pleased to see me, but she was.  
  
'Stop hiding back there,' she said. 'You're too tall to hide that easily.'  
  
I stepped forward, and bent to kiss Bronwyn too, feeling as shy as a young lad about to be chastened by his parents.  
  
'How do you feel?' I asked rather nervously.  
  
'All things considered, not too bad. Leg hurts a bit,' she said quietly, her left arm sliding around me to hug me. I flinched, aware for the first time that my back and right side were terribly sore.  
  
Before I could stop her, Anita had pulled up my shirt, giving a low whistle of surprise as she did, and turned me to show Nicky and Bronwyn, 'it's been a while since I've seen such a pretty coloured bruise as that. How on earth did you not feel this? You must be terribly sore!' she exclaimed, as she carefully examined my side.  
  
I shrugged away from Anita, pulling down my shirt. 'It is strange that I did not feel this injury earlier, but Elves are harder to injure or kill than mortals,' I said, 'and we heal quicker. But it is sore.'  
  
Anita snorted, 'I suppose you had a violent contact with that underwater rock wall too. And don't lie me that it's Ok.'  
  
She disappeared and came back with a small jar in her hand. 'Come on, Maglor; give me a look at your back. I've got something here,' she held out the jar, 'that will ease the pain, and help the bruise heal.' Reluctantly I took off my shirt, for Anita had a determined look about her. I had seen that look on healers before, and I knew that I would receive treatment whether I wanted it or not. As Anita spread the ointment on my admittedly extremely sore right side, I felt almost immediate relief. I had been wounded in battle many times in the past, but for some reason a simple bruise now seemed to be bothering me more than a sore cut.  
  
'There you are, that should feel better now,' said Anita.  
  
'Thank you for your care, Anita, I do feel better. Like Bronwyn, you too are a kind lady.'  
  
Bronwyn was sitting up in bed, laughing softly, to my amazement, at me!  
  
'What is so funny?' I asked her, a little put out by her odd reaction.  
  
'You don't know Anita that well!' she said, earning herself a glare from both Anita and Nicky  
  
'It's just that well; Anita's not known to care about guys. You should feel privileged, Maglor, she wouldn't bother to put most men out if they were on fire!'  
  
All the ladies laughed at this, Anita tried between giggles to scold Bronwyn, but failed.  
  
We stifled our laughter as Bronwyn complained her leg was hurting again. I stepped forward, and lay my hand on her brow, feeling her pain through our soul bond, and as on the boat I used my own mind to soothe her pain.  
  
'What the hell?' I heard Anita whisper so quietly that if I had not been an elf I would not have heard her.  
  
'I have not hurt her,' I said to Anita as she too approached Bronwyn.  
  
'I can see that, but how in god's name did you take away her pain?'  
  
I glanced briefly at Bronwyn, and was able to feel that she did not mind if I told Anita so I said 'Bronwyn and I have a soul bond. I have been unable to understand exactly how this happened, but it is real, and I am able to use my Elven abilities, what you would call 'magic' to help through the medium of the soul bond.'  
  
'And that's all', she said with a look of complete disbelief on her face, 'so simple, huh?'  
  
'No, and it's not something that all elves could do. You remember I said I was born in Aman?' Anita nodded. 'All elves posses the abilities I have, but those who have lived a long time in Aman, or who were born there have extra strength in these abilities. I just joined my mind to Bronwyn's and isolated that part of her mind where the pain was, and took it away.'  
  
Anita was staring open mouthed at me, as was Nicky. Bronwyn simply had an 'I told you so' look on her face, as I gathered she had tried to tell Anita about the soul bond between she and I and had not been believed.  
  
'Isn't that dangerous? Playing about with people's minds like that?' asked Anita.  
  
I nodded, 'it could be very dangerous, if one did not know what one was doing, however like all my brothers I was carefully trained in such things.  
  
'By who?' asked Bronwyn from her bed.  
  
'My parents, and my grandfather, over many years.' I replied, as a young man brought Bronwyn her breakfast. He looked rather startled to see us, and when Anita explained how we came to be visiting so early, he cheerfully asked us if we would like a coffee, which both Anita and I accepted.  
  
'Eat your breakfast,' Anita said rather sternly to Bronwyn, who was toying with her food, clearly not hungry.  
  
'I've had half, and I feel sick,' said Bronwyn, pulling a face. I did not blame her; I had seen less appealing food in my life, but not often.  
  
'Ok, I guess you've had enough,' said Anita. She then put down her coffee cup, and looked at the clock.  
  
'Help, is that the time?' said Anita. 'We'd best go, I have an early appointment with my lawyer.' She gave me a questioning look, one that I had no trouble understanding.  
  
'May I stay to talk to you, Bronwyn?' I asked. 'I think we have much to say after yesterday.'  
  
'Ok, why not. But I warn you, I may not be very good company. I don't like hospitals, and I tend to be short tempered when I get stuck in one!' she said, her green eyes flashing a warning.  
  
Anita and Nicky left, saying they would be back in about two hours. As I watched them walk out of the room, talking to another nurse they knew, I drew a chair that was in the corner of the small room over to the edge of Bronwyn's bed.  
  
'Before you sit, Maglor, could you please open the curtains? The gardens will be a better view than those yucky curtains!' Bronwyn asked.  
  
'Of course,' I replied, opening the curtains as requested. The gardens outside were dreary, no flowers in sight and badly in need of weeding and tidying up, but Bronwyn was right, it was a better sight than the horrible green curtains that covered the window. Undoubtedly practical, but quite ugly, a deep yet faded green with of all things little yellow sailings ships printed on them. A saying I once heard came to mind, that anything so hideous must have been obtained free!  
  
I noticed that Bronwyn was slightly more cheerful than she had been when she first awoke. She had found a hairbrush on a bedside table and was attempting to bring some order to her curls. She was failing dismally; due partly to a lack of a mirror so was unable to see what she was doing.  
  
'May I', I asked, holding out my hand for the brush. She stared as if astonished for a brief moment, and gave me the brush. I had never had occasion to brush a mortal's hair, and I worked carefully, not wishing to accidentally hurt her. Her hair was coarser than that of a elf, and as I worked the brush through, I found that I was having better luck using my finger too; noticing as I did that as her curls untangled they seemed to gain a life of their own, springing to wrap around my fingers. Strong hair, with a will of its own, like Bronwyn. That a mortal woman would have stood up to me over whether I was wise to head off diving for the Silmaril alone I would not have believed. My brother Caranthir once told me that Elves had a bad habit of underestimation the race of Mortal Men, and over the years I had wandered in the world of men, I had to come to understand he was right. I had certainly underestimated Bronwyn, and that inner strength she had, for without resorting to rudeness or anger she had stood firmly against my resolve to seek the Silmaril alone. I had thought she simply had not wanted to see anyone dive alone, against the strictest of diver's rules, but now I realised that at some level, probably because of our soul bond that she had a shadowy, vague understanding of what the Silmaril could do to me, and the fear and concern I had felt had been because she truly cared that I not be hurt or lost to power of the Silmaril. I was lucky I pondered, to have met a person who did appear so genuine in her care for me. Luck! no, for Ulmo had hinted that what I believed was correct: that Bronwyn was meant to have crossed paths with me.  
  
I had finished brushing her hair, and put the brush down. She shifted carefully in her bed, turning to face me. There was a strange, questioning look in her green eyes, as if she were wondering whom, or rather what I was. I held her gaze for a few seconds before speaking, 'I am not just an immortal man, Bronwyn, I am an elf. I am a Noldor, one of the Deep Elves, friends of Aule the Smith, and a prince of the House of Finwe, he who was High King of the Noldor.' Her face registered surprise at my almost arrogant words; certainly my voice was filled with the pride inherent in my people. She had not heard me speak so before, and as I looked at her I admitted to worrying if I had been right to do so now. I softened my voice as I took her hands in mine, 'But I am your friend, Bronwyn, and I am very grateful for all you have done for me. Especially yesterday, for if I had been alone, and not scared half out of my mind about you, I should have done everything in my power to reclaim the Silmaril. And who knows what that would have lead to.'  
  
Bronwyn's fingers had gripped mine tightly, and her voice was hard when she spoke, 'I should be angry with you. I was,' her grip on my fingers loosened, 'Now I know you're hurt too, I can't be angry anymore,' She pulled her right hand free of mine, and stroked my hair gently, 'Poor elf, you really didn't know what you were doing, did you? It's a miracle we weren't both killed.' She suddenly giggled, and then laughed out loud. 'God, we're both crazy!' she said as she stopped laughing. 'Oh, take that bewildered look off your face!' she said.  
  
'Am I forgiven then?' I asked  
  
'Depends', she said smiling.  
  
'On what?' I asked feeling more bewildered.  
  
She reached out to me again, her hand warm on my face, 'on if you ask to be forgiven for doing such a bloody stupid thing to us both. Mind you, I enjoyed the first part of the day, swimming with the dolphins and fishing. Perhaps we should do that again some time.'  
  
'I ask your forgiveness, Bronwyn. I should never have involved you in my mad Oath.'  
  
'You are definitely forgiven. Mostly because instead of insisting on going with you, I should have tied you up, or chained you to a wall to stop you going looking for that really pretty gem. Well, I guess the whales get to keep it now.'  
  
'Do you really think I would have allowed you to tie me up or chain me to a wall?' I asked laughing.  
  
'No, I wouldn't have had a hope. But I could have tried!' she said, laughing with me.  
  
'Did I hear right yesterday, I thought you said something about being free of the Oath, that you should never have considered yourself bound by it in the first place?' she said as she stopped laughing.  
  
'Yes, you did hear correctly. Lord Ulmo told me that no one except myself, my brothers and my father ever considered us bound by the Oath. It could not be fulfilled, and we should not have held ourselves to it. I understand now. And I am quite happy to let the whales have the Silmaril, for they seem to appreciate it's beauty without being corrupted by it.'  
  
'Oh Maglor, that's wonderful. I'm so happy that dreadful oath is gone from your life,' said Bronwyn, her eyes glowing with happiness for me. It felt good, that someone could be so happy for me. 'But one thing's got me, who the heck is Lord Ulmo?' she asked.  
  
It had never occurred to me that she might not know who Ulmo was. 'Ulmo is Lord of the Waters of this world. You might know him better as Neptune. He has watched over me all these years since I first threw the Silmaril into the Sea, and fulfilled the Prophecy that one Silmaril would fly in the skies with the Stars, one would live deep in the fiery depths of the earth, and one would swim in the Sea, and they should not be recovered until Arda is remade. Ulmo commanded the giant squid to cease its attack, and it was he who brought you back aboard the boat. He also said I was the last of my family to be freed of the Oath, and one other thing that puzzled me greatly.'  
  
'What did he say that could so confuse you, oh immortal one!' she said teasingly.  
  
'That I must trust my heart in my dealings with you,' I said very seriously.  
  
The smile faded from Bronwyn's face. 'What on earth does that mean?' she said. 'Does it have do with our friendship, or with the search for the scrolls?'  
  
'I have no idea.' I smiled at her, I hope reassuringly, 'But I too hope it means will continue to be friends.'  
  
'So, if you are free of the Oath, do you get to go home to Aman?' she asked suddenly.  
  
'No, for I must atone for the Kinslayings. Apparently, I have to find those mysterious scrolls, and Ulmo did say that you are meant to help me. He also said I might find help unlooked for if I remain strong.'  
  
'Well, well, it looks as if we are going to be busy for the rest of the year. I reckon it could take us that long just to find out if there are any more scrolls and where they are for sure.'  
  
I was about to reply to her when a nurse suddenly whisked in the door, 'the Doctor's doing his rounds and will be here any second,' she announced, and glared at me.  
  
'Out!' she said, making shooing motions at me. I went out into the corridor with the echo of Bronwyn's laughter following me.  
  
Now would be a good time to find some fresh air for a few minutes. After wandering down a corridor, I found a door leading outside and sat on a low wall, thinking. Trust my heart, said Ulmo, in my dealings with Bronwyn. My heart! That I had kept tightly under control for thousands of year, since Nandawen broke it, for I feared to let another lady that close again. Then again I had never seen in another elf-maid's eyes what I had seen in hers, and I had thought I could never see what I longed to any woman's eyes, or Fea. I feared rejection, I knew, but as I sat watching an elderly lady walking her dog in the park across the road, I knew I feared something else much more; that Bronwyn might not care for me as I believed I might be beginning to care for her. That she was a true friend I knew, and yes, she did love me as a friend, but was more possible? Or wise? After all, she is mortal, and one day the Gift of Men will visit her.  
  
Sitting out here was making me feel depressed. Surely the doctor would have seen Bronwyn by now, and as it was apparently normal visiting hours I could openly go back to see her again. I did want badly to talk to her, for she comforted me greatly. Separated from her now, and last night, my hand had hurt greatly and now the pain had intensified. Why I knew not, but I knew the answer lay with her.  
  
As I walked back to her room, I wondered how long she would be in here. Not long, I hoped, for I did not like this hospital and I would be happy once she was home where I could watch over her. When I re entered her room, she was sitting up in her bed, scowling.  
  
'Are you all right?' I asked, concerned.  
  
'Yes, but the doctor won't let me go home until the day after tomorrow, worse luck!'  
  
I settled back down in my chair, and again took her hands in mine. 'I will look after you horses for you, and you know Anita and Nicky and I will be here to visit you often.'  
  
'I know you will. But I just don't like having to lie around in here. It's pretty boring,' said Bronwyn, scowling.  
  
I had to laugh, she had a serious injury and all she was worried about was boredom! As long as I lived I would never understand women!  
  
'It's not funny, Maglor!'  
  
'No, you are right, it is not funny that you are hurt. What is funny is that you are bored!'  
  
'Never been laid up in bed, have you?'  
  
'No thankfully. I have been injured in battle, but not so badly that I was confined to bed.' I took her hand in mine, 'Truly, I am sorry that you are here, and not at home. Maybe I can do something about your boredom, however.'  
  
Bronwyn had stopped scowling now, and was looking a little intrigued, so I picked up the bag I brought with me, and showed her what was inside. She took the books out; surprised showed in her voice as she spoke, 'What are these?'  
  
'This is the book my foster son wrote, or actually this is a copy I translated some years ago. And this one is just something I have written over the years I have wandered, I thought you might like to read it, too. I suppose you could call it a diary.'  
  
'But I won't be able to read it, will I?'she said, opening my diary, and then she stared at me, quite surprised, 'this is written in English!'  
  
'Yes, a few years ago I had a dream, and in it, Varda, the Lady of the Stars told me I should translate these two books into, she said, a common language. So I did, and now you can read them.'  
  
'Are you sure you want me to read these? There's some pretty personal stuff in here,' she said as she flipped through some of the pages.  
  
'I am sure; I want you know about me. You have been very open about yourself with me, and I thought you might like to know more of me.'  
  
Bronwyn nodded, 'although you certainly let a lot of yourself out to me that night on the beach. You're right,' she said, again turning through the pages, 'I have been curious as what else has happened to you, and how it is that you are the only one of your people left in this world. I take it that you still don't feel up to telling me yourself, that you would prefer me to read it?'  
  
'I would prefer you read it, but I promise that I will answer any questions you might have, and also that you should be able to discover what the scrolls are and why we have to find them.'  
  
'You won't just tell me, will you?'  
  
'No, for you need to discover this for yourself.'  
  
'Ok, then I'll read, and discover,' she smiled.  
  
'You two finished your little chat?' said Anita from the doorway.  
  
'Yes,' nodded Bronwyn.  
  
'Well, we are going home. I'll have to be at my place because my parents are turning up this afternoon,' said Anita.  
  
'I brought you this,' said Nicky suddenly to Bronwyn. She produced a small book of crosswords.  
  
'Thank you Nicky,' said Bronwyn, hugging Nicky. 'I feel better already!'  
  
'We'd best go,' said Anita. 'Coming with us Maglor?' she asked.  
  
'I had better, if I do not want to walk?'  
  
'That's the one!' said Anita cheerfully.  
  
One by one, we all kissed Bronwyn as we left, Anita saying we would all be back that night if possible.  
  
The trip home seemed quicker than when we travelled into the hospital that morning. I spent the time thinking of how Bronwyn would react to reading about me. I had not told her of the Second and Third Kinslayings, nor how Maedhros and I had 'acquired' the final two Silmarils. Inwardly I was very nervous, but I would not tell her that. We arrived home, and Anita gave me the keys to Bronwyn's house, telling me she and Nicky would see me later, as they had to collect her parents from the airport.  
  
I busied myself feeding the horses and reading more of the papers that Bronwyn had lying around. Some of them related to the scrolls, some did not, but I was able to gather more information. The rest of the day seemed to drag without Bronwyn, and I thought of her often. 


	26. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
  
Sorry for the delay, but illness has prevented me from writing as much as I would have liked, and a certain elf hasn't been particularly cooperate lately.  
  
Full dark found me in the house. I intended to go outside again later when the Evening Star was up, and sing by the sea, as I had so many times. Maybe a prayer could reach the Valar, for I had need of help. I sighed, confused and unhappy, and hungry? So was the little cat who curved herself around my legs, asking to be fed.  
  
Inside the house, I fed the cat, and found some herbal tea. Drinking a cup of the same, I looked through the cupboards and could find nothing I fancied to eat. I did not want light, so I sat in the dark, thinking. Of the scrolls, and how it came to be of all the mortals in the world Bronwyn was the one with knowledge of them. Of the prophecy Ulmo had made to me all those many years ago, long lonely years filled with sorrow and pain. A prophecy that a woman would enter my life, a woman who knew sorrow and loneliness and pain. A woman who could help me learn to forgive myself, and through whom I could find love. The frightening thought had occurred to me that Bronwyn was that woman. Why else the soul bond? Why else would she risk her life to help me in my quest to 'see' the Silmaril. Why else did Ulmo interfere as he had, and save Bronwyn's life? Part of me was glad that I might have found a lady to love; another part of me was terrified of rejection and then there was the thing that scared me most of all. The thing that I had become aware of now I was separated from Bronwyn: that I loved her. And though I loved her deeply I feared not being rejected by her because she is mortal. Mortal and doomed to die, leaving me alone again.  
  
So I sat on in the dark, alone and miserable. The cat leaped onto my shoulder, and sat purring while I stroked her. She missed Bronwyn too. Then came a knock on the door, which opened immediately revealing Nicky.  
  
'Are you Ok, Maglor,' she asked. 'We got worried when the lights weren't on, so I came over to see if you're all right.'  
  
'Oh yes, fine, I was just thinking.'  
  
'In the dark?' Nicky asked, somewhat puzzled.  
  
'Elves see better in the dark then mortals. I had no need for light.'  
  
'Well, now I'm here, Mum wanted me to ask how your sore back is?'  
  
'Much better, thank you. Although, I might take a shower and see how it is after that.'  
  
'Ok.' Nicky turned to leave. 'Oh, if you haven't eaten, Mum said to come over, and eat with us.' Her eyes twinkled. 'It'll be more fun than sitting in the dark!'  
  
I felt my heart lighten a little at the prospect of company, 'I should like that. Will half an hour be all right.'  
  
'Yeah, of course. See you then.' She left then, turning on the kitchen and veranda lights as she left, complaining about the strange ways of all adults.  
  
It did not take me long to have my shower, and as I had a few spare minutes I looked back into a journal of Bronwyn's work I had found amongst her papers. Several years ago she had apparently been working on a site in Europe. Mentally superimposing a map of third age Middle-Earth over the top I felt fairly confident that my first guess about the site was right, it was very near where I had lived in the Third Age. I turned the page, and stared at the drawing there. Not much of an artist, Bronwyn, but what she had crudely sketched was clear enough, a dagger. With what appeared to be my family's mark on both blade and handle. It was not possible was it, that this dagger was the one that had been mine? That I had somehow lost. Or in a fit of rage with my dead father, had I thrown it away? I would ask Bronwyn what had become of it.  
  
The Evening Star had risen, the light from the Silmaril clear and beautiful. Mortals could only see this as the planet Venus, and I felt sorry for their inability to see it as it truly was. Other stars were starting to brighten the sky too, and I stopped for a moment and in an instant of hope, I whispered a prayer to Varda, Lady of the Stars, and kissed my hand to her. Satisfied that if any of the Valar could hear and grant my prayer, I walked on.  
  
Before I could knock on the door, Nicky opened it and beckoned me inside, where her mother sat feeding a buttered cracker to a large white parrot. She smiled in greeting and the bird spoke, 'Hello hello' it said loudly.  
  
As I approached to look more closely at the bird, it grasped the cracker tightly in one claw, stating loudly, 'don't steal Jacko's cracker!'  
  
I laughed, what a funny bird!  
  
'His name's Jacko. Bronwyn found him in a pet shelter a few years ago and bought for me. I'd always wanted a pet cockatoo,' explained Anita.  
  
'He is a good talker,' I said.  
  
'Yes, but don't upset him, he can really swear,' remarked Nicky from behind me.  
  
'Really! Who taught a bird that!' I said.  
  
'Don't know, maybe his previous owner,' she offered.  
  
Anita rose and went into her kitchen where she washed her hands and checked the pots on the stove. 'Thank you for asking me to join you in your meal, Anita. It is very kind of you,' I said.  
  
She smiled, 'you really should thank Nicky. She suggested you might be glad of some company.'  
  
'She is right, I am. But I thank you, anyway as this is your home. A very nice home,' I said, looking around.  
  
She smiled again, 'Thanks; it's taken me a long time to get it the way I like it. My husband didn't like the way I renovated the house, but he's not here to complain anymore.'  
  
'Bronwyn said he left you', I said carefully.  
  
'Yeah, I was pretty cut up about it at the time. Now I know I'm better off without him.'  
  
'Does that mean you are free to marry again?'  
  
'That's a strange question.'  
  
'I did not mean it to be, I was just curious as to mortal customs.'  
  
'Well yes, as soon as my divorce is final.'  
  
'Oh', I said, my curiosity satisfied.  
  
'You're wondering why Brian isn't here, aren't you?'  
  
'How did you guess?' I gasped.  
  
'Sometimes I just know what people are thinking. And the answer's that he's in New York, something to do with the Black Robe's retrial. He can't even tell me exactly what. Any more questions?' she asked, as she stirred a sauce.  
  
'Yes, can I help with anything?'  
  
'In a minute, if you really want. First, how's the sore back now you've showered?'  
  
'Still a little painful, but better than it was.'  
  
She indicated that she wanted a look, and I pulled my shirt up so she could see. 'Gee that's healed a lot in such a short time!' she exclaimed, amazed. 'But I'll put some more cream on it just to be sure.' She pulled another jar of the same cream she had put on me earlier that day in hospital and carefully applied it.  
  
'That's a nasty scar on your side here,' she said.  
  
'Yes, an old sword wound,' I answered.  
  
'It looks as though it should have killed you!'  
  
'It probably would have killed a mortal. Elves are harder to kill, and we heal much quicker.'  
  
'Handy,' remarked Anita as she finished applying the cream, and went back to checking the food.  
  
'Thank you, that feels much better,' I said as I pulled my shirt back down properly. 'Now, what can I do to help?'  
  
'Everything's cooked, but you can help me dish up, if you like. Nicky usually helps, but she's feeding the fish right now.'  
  
I helped Anita with the food, pasta and seafood sauce. Very nice too, as I told her.  
  
She laughed, shaking her head, 'It's one of the few things I cook well. Ask Bronwyn, she'll tell you I'm not much of a cook!'  
  
'This really is very nice,' I insisted, looking at my now empty plate.  
  
'Do you want more?' asked Nicky  
  
'May I?' I asked Anita.  
  
'Go ahead', she said, as amused, as Bronwyn always was when I had seconds of everything.  
  
'Is it true you hadn't had anything to eat for days before Bronwyn invited you home?' asked Nicky as she followed me into the kitchen carrying hers and her mother's empty plates, which she put into a dishwashing machine.  
  
'Quite true', I said as I took a second, smaller helping of food.  
  
'You are a bit on the skinny side', said Nicky.  
  
I recognised that she was not being cheeky, just curious. 'Elves are naturally thin, but you are right, I have lost a lot of weight. That is what happens to homeless people, we eat when we can get food, and we cannot, we go without.'  
  
'Homeless, YOU were homeless.'  
  
'Why do think I was staying with Bronwyn?'  
  
'I don't know. I mean, I know she helps people, and she's had homeless people stay with her before but you just don't seem like the others. You're different. Nicer.'  
  
'Thank you Nicky, I think you are very nice too.'  
  
'Yes, and she's never invited a guy into her house before, only women and kids. You must have made a hell of a first impression,' said Anita from the doorway where she stood sipping from a wine glass.  
  
'I suppose so', I said.  
  
'Next, you'll try telling me that you didn't do that deliberately'.  
  
'I might have.'  
  
'Like I 'might' have deliberately bitten the doctor when I was ten.'  
  
'You bit the doctor!' I exclaimed.  
  
'It was at school. We were getting flu shots, and I was last. The doctor hated kids, and he decided that instead of behaving and getting my shot, I was going to take off. He grabbed my arm, and yanked me so hard that had he nearly tore my arm off. He then jabbed me so hard with the needle that I got a fright and bit him. He still has the teeth marks.'  
  
I stared in astonishment. 'I thought my foster sons could be naughty. That I know of my foster sons never bit anyone.'  
  
'You try getting your arm nearly ripped off and see if you don't bite the person who did it,' she grumbled.  
  
'Were you punished?'  
  
'Mmm, I was expelled from that school, and my Dad sold my trampoline, which I thought was a bit unfair as most of the kids in the neighbourhood played on it too, so it was if they got punished too.'  
  
'You are right, that was unfair. I think that I would have, I believe the term is 'tanned your backside' for you,' I said.  
  
'I bet you would have too,' said Anita.  
  
Nicky had been putting all the dishes in the washer while Anita and I talked, and having finished, asked if she could have some ice-cream. I joined her, and as we ate the ice cream, she pointed out an advertisement in a magazine to her mother.  
  
'Look Mum, IMAX is showing a film on dinosaurs. Can we go, pleeasse?'  
  
'Maybe.'  
  
'Please, Mum, I really want to see it.'  
  
'When is it on?'  
  
'Tonight and tomorrow and then it's gone.'  
  
'Hhm, we'd have to go tonight. I have a feeling that we might be busy tomorrow night. I was going to take advantage of the late visiting hours to take some extra stuff to Bronwyn, though.'  
  
'Bronwyn won't mind if we go after the film. You know she understands that I'm crazy about dinosaurs,' said Nicky.  
  
'I could go in and see Bronwyn, and take her things to her while you ladies see the film,' I offered, badly wanting to see Bronwyn.  
  
'You could, at that. We could come to the hospital after the movie, and say Hi to Bronwyn before going home,' said Anita.  
  
This plan was agreed to, and Anita called a taxi, explaining that she did not want to drive her own car as she had been drinking with her meal. She was far from drunk, but sensibly decided not to drive as she said with her luck the police would just happen to pick her for a random breath test.  
  
As we travelled in the taxi, Nicky almost talked the driver deaf. It appeared she attended the same school as his daughter, and this gave me some time to ask Anita something.  
  
'When do you think Bronwyn will allowed home?' I asked.  
  
'I hope tomorrow. I spoke to her doctor today, and providing he's happy with her she can come home tomorrow afternoon.'  
  
'But she told me that she probably would not be allowed home until the next day.'  
  
'True, but the doctor knows I live next door and I'll be keeping an eye on her. And I said she has a friend staying with her, so she won't alone at night, so the doctor said she could probably go home tomorrow. That's what I meant when I told Nicky we'll be busy tomorrow evening.' She gave me a speculative look, 'Bronwyn says you cook, that all elf-men do.'  
  
'Yes, among my people, the Noldor, the men do most of the cooking, women usually restrict their cooking to bread making.' I said no more, wondering what Anita wanted.  
  
'It's just that, I thought between us, we could cook a meal, something special for Bronwyn if she comes home tomorrow.'  
  
'An excellent idea. We do have those fish Bronwyn and I caught, Nicky put them in the freezer, I think.'  
  
'Did she. I wondered what happened to them, but I was too worried about Bronwyn to care about a couple of fish.'  
  
The taxi pulled into the curb, and we got out, Anita paying the driver.  
  
'Well, that's settled then, Maglor. We'll work out the details tomorrow once we know if Bron's coming home tomorrow,' she smiled as she spoke, ignoring Nicky who was urging her to hurry, as they might miss the start of the film.  
  
'You had better go, Anita, before Nicky dislocates your arm pulling on it,' I laughed.  
  
Ok, see you in about hour and a half or so', she said as they disappeared in the direction of the movie theatre.  
  
I made my way on foot to the hospital, where I entered without being noticed. Visitors were coming and going from many rooms, but I did not care whether there were proper visiting hours on that night or not as I could have gained access to Bronwyn's room without being seen if I wished.  
  
I had no trouble finding my friend's room again, and as I walked in I noticed Bronwyn was sitting up in bed reading my journal. She smiled when she saw me, holding out her hand.  
  
'Good evening,' I said, taking her hand and kissing it.  
  
'Good evening yourself, gorgeous', she said cheekily. 


	27. Chapter 28

Chapter 28  
  
This is a confused chapter, but that's because Maglor is confused, and very depressed, so it has to come through in this chapter. The chapter numbers having moved on, the reviewing problem ought to be solved, sorry for accidentally creating it in the first place! And to those readers who say this odd little story of mine is inspiring them to read the Silmarillion, well good, I'm sure you'll enjoy it!  
  
Bronwyn put down her reading glasses and gave me her other hand. I sat carefully on the edge of her bed hoping for a hug. Bronwyn did hug me, careful now herself not to touch my sore right side, and she even gave me a quick kiss, her lips soft and sweet in their brief contact with mine.  
  
'You look much better, you have colour back in your face tonight' I said approvingly, as my hand brushed her cheek, 'but now I need to know why all the hugs and kisses from you, Bronwyn,' I said to cover the fact that I had not wanted her to stop kissing me.  
  
'Mmm, you told me elves are affectionate people.' She laughed and punched my arm lightly, 'Pay back, Maglor, though somehow I think you don't mind!'  
  
'Not at all, it has been a long time since anyone has touched me.'  
  
She sighed, her breath warm on my face, 'You really have wandered about all by yourself for all those thousands of years?'  
  
'Yes,' I said, reluctantly pulling myself from her embrace and picking up the bag Anita had given me to hand on to Bronwyn. 'Anita gave me this bag, she said it contains all the things you asked her for.'  
  
'Great!' she said, smiling at me as she took the bag and opened it, pulling out a blue cardigan which she tossed over her shoulders before settling back against the pillows. 'Where is Anita anyway?' she asked, as she took my right hand in hers, her fingertips drawing little circles on the scarred part of my hand.  
  
'She and Nicky went to see a movie on dinosaurs. They will be here after that.'  
  
'Nicky and her dinosaurs! That girl's hopeless,' she smiled. 'She and two school friends actually helped on a dig site last year. You should have seen their faces when the little Allosaurus was put on display in the museum. You'd have thought the kids did it all by the themselves!'  
  
'Where is this Allosaurus?'  
  
'The University Museum just round the corner from here. Why? Do you want to see it?' she asked  
  
I nodded, 'I might. I have not seen such a creature and I would like to see for myself how big it is!'  
  
'Pretty big, and if you go with Nicky she'll tell you all about it,' said Bronwyn, her green eyes laughing. 'Why don't we all go to the museum when my leg's better, it'd be nice to look around the old place again, haven't been for a while and we could have lunch on the beach too.'  
  
'That would be nice,' I agreed. 'For that means you would out of hospital and home.'  
  
'You don't like me being in here, do you?' she asked  
  
'I do not, I wish you were at home where I could take care of you. That is the least I can do for you, as you were injured in helping me.'  
  
She laid her head on my shoulder, her voice holding an almost caressing quality when she spoke, 'you don't have to do anything for me, Maglor. I know you're sorry about my leg, but I'm responsible too. I didn't have to go with you.'  
  
I kissed her cheek, 'No, you did not, and I am very grateful you did accompany me, I do appreciate your friendship.'  
  
'I know you do,' she said, somewhat to my surprise snuggling up to me, 'it's queer though, how much I've missed you. Would that be the soul bond, or is it just because I miss hearing you sing first thing of a morning? Or both?' she was laughing now, teasing me a little.  
  
'Neither, you miss me answering your phone calls,' I said.  
  
'You brat! Don't you know you shouldn't pick on injured people!' she said, a bit put out that I was teasing her back.  
  
'Now, my sweet lady, that applies to me too, for am I not all bruised and battered?' I said, watching to see how she would react.  
  
'True, I'd forgot that for a second, so I guess we'll just have to call it quits then.'  
  
I slid off the bed, and back into the chair for I wanted to hold my mortal friend close and never let her go. But I no longer trusted myself in such close physical contact with Bronwyn; we were in a public place. There was a statement my cousin Finrod once made, that Mortals comfort and Elves bewitch. I have no idea how I could bewitch anyone, but I certainly found Bronwyn comforting. Even now she was more concerned for me, for my bruised back and my right hand, then her own injuries and I found her gentle touch very soothing.  
  
'There have been two phone calls for you, one from the Marine Institute, asking how you are, and another from the State University about a dinner. I have all the details written down at home for you. Little Cherie cat and the horses are all fine, Nicky and I have been feeding them for you,' I said, as I found I could not resist any longer and leaned back into her.  
  
'What's wrong, Maglor? Are you ill or something?' she asked, concerned.  
  
'No, elves do not suffer from illness as you know it. I have missed you, Bronwyn, I have been lonely for your company.'  
  
A surprised expression was on her face as she looked at me, and as on the beach several nights ago, she asked if I was in need of comfort. 'Yes', I said, 'I am.' I was now sitting on the bed beside her again, and I did not resist as her arms slid about me, hugging me tightly. I sighed, my head resting on her shoulder, suddenly feeling whole again. That was it, I had been feeling as though part of me was missing, and now I felt the missing part was back again, and it was Bronwyn, or rather the touch of her fea on mine. Most unusual, I thought, that sort of extreme closeness normally only existed between a man and a woman who were wed.  
  
Bronwyn's voice jolted me back to reality. 'Hey, Maglor, you've gotten me worried here, are you sure you're Ok.'  
  
'Yes, I am fine.' Carefully I again pulled free of her embrace, and again slid into the chair. Her little hands were clasped in mine, and she looked worried.  
  
'You have no need to worry about me, Bronwyn, I should not be bothering you with my troubles,' I said trying to soothe her concerns.  
  
'If there's something bothering you, you can talk to me about it, I'll help you if I can,' she said, worry clear on her face.  
  
'No, now is not the right time or place; and yes I know I can talk to you. Bronwyn, you are very kind and understanding lady,' I said kissing her hands.  
  
'You mightn't be ill but something is wrong and I can't force you to tell me, so I have a question to ask you,' she said.  
  
'Yes, what is it?' I asked, happy to have something to talk about.  
  
'I've read most of your journal up to where you took the Oath, and I noticed you have translated the words of a song, from,' she hesitated, 'what is your native language called, anyway?'  
  
'Quenya, the language of the Elves of Aman. There are other elvish tongues, but that is the first I spoke,' I said, wondering what her question was.  
  
'Ok, you translated this song from Quenya into English.' She showed me the page, and the song she meant, 'Did you write this song, Maglor?'  
  
'I did, before the shadow of Morgoth fell on Valinor,' now she had me really puzzled.  
  
'What's the tune?'  
  
Even more puzzled I sang part of the song very softly. We were in a hospital, and I did not want to disturb others. To my astonishment, she appeared to recognise it, a song I had not sung in maybe 25 years!  
  
'Have you ever been to Australia? Bondi Beach?' she asked when I finished singing.  
  
'Yes, over the years I have been to most places, but the last time I sang that song was on Bondi Beach, nearly 25 years ago. Why?' I asked her, curious.  
  
'A hot summer's day', she said, 'I was just 10 years old.' I felt a chill wash over me at her words, and knew what she was going to say next.  
  
'That was you, wasn't it? By the sea wall that day, the guy I gave the bottle of coke Mum had just bought me,' she said this as a fact of memory, not a question.  
  
'Yes, it was me,' I smiled at the memory. 'I remember a red haired girl in a yellow dress worrying that I was sitting in the sun singing for money, and that I had not had much luck that day and so I needed a bottle of coke more than she. I thought then that you were a kind and sweet little lady, and you have not changed.'  
  
'I think I have changed, or that perfect elven memory should have recognised me,' said Bronwyn.  
  
'I was born in Aman, Bronwyn, and I have the ability to see into you, your soul has not changed. You have known great sorrow in your life and yet you have the same sweetness about you that I remembered a long time after that day on Bondi Beach. When you handed me your drink that day, you touched my hand and my soul. This is where our soul bond has come from, a hot day when a little girl felt sorry for a thirsty singer.'  
  
Bronwyn's voice was a little shaky when she spoke, 'I had dreams about you for years, and I went back every day for the next two weeks looking for you. Mum thought I just wanted to walk on the beach, but it was you I was looking for, I didn't know why.'  
  
'I do, it is the soul bond, for your caring and concern touched me deeply too. I have often thought of you over the years, and wondered where you were. I am happy to have found you again,' I said smiling at her. Now that we had remembered each other, I remembered too the cheeky smile she now gave me.  
  
'Now it all makes sense,' she said, her voice back control again. 'Will you sing that song for me one day, please?'  
  
'It will be my pleasure to do so when you are home, perhaps to celebrate,' I said, pleased that she would want me to sing for her. Such little things were the least I could do for her. 'When will you be allowed home?' I knew what Anita had said, but I wanted to hear what Bronwyn had to say  
  
'Possibly tomorrow, and only because Anita will be keeping an eye on me, and the fact I've healed extraordinarily quickly; no one seems to have an answer for that. Can't say as I'm sorry because I really loathe hospitals,' she said.  
  
'Uh, I might be responsible for you healing so fast, you see first on the boat, and later in the car I used my, well you would call it magic, to give you extra strength, and I had to give you that from myself. So, probably I gave you some of an elf's ability to heal quickly too,' I said, a little embarrassed, for what I done was an intimate thing, done only between family or lovers, and I knew that it had deepened the bond between us considerably, though Bronwyn did not as yet.  
  
'Oh,' she said, softly, 'I thank you for that Maglor, because, I think now that I was worse than I thought. Honestly, I was close to dying wasn't I?'  
  
'Yes, you were, I was very frightened you would die. I would never have forgiven myself,' I said in a shaky voice, the fear I been repressing breaking through a little, and I felt a tear slide down my cheek.  
  
'Hey, it's Ok, I'm right here, I'm going to be just fine.' Her voice was very soft as her hand brushed away my tears, 'Now no more getting upset,' she folded her arms and glared at me. 'That's an order! I smiled then at her words, and she looked more approving.  
  
'That's better. Now, this design here, what is it?' she asked, showing me another page in my journal.  
  
'It is my father's emblem, and used by myself and my brothers too,' I answered her, looking at the page she indicated.  
  
'And this,' she asked, turning the page.  
  
'A smaller version of the same thing, used on such things as weapons, harness and clothing. Which reminds me, I was looking at some of the books and papers on your desk, as you had asked me to. I saw a drawing of a dagger, an old one that you found on a site in Europe. Do you know what became of it?' I asked.  
  
'I have it at home, in my safe. I've been studying it and some other stuff found on the same site which doesn't match in with other artefacts, it's really weird, these half-dozen or so things that just don't fit in. Don't tell me I'm right, you know all about this stuff?'  
  
'Yes, the dagger at least. If you tell me what else was found with it, I might know about it too,' I said curious to see what else was found.  
  
'A belt buckle, a broken sword, a spiral armband, what we think is a cloak clasp and two arrowheads of a design no one could recognise. And yes, it's all in my safe at home.' She was staring at me, green eyes filled with curiosity. 'I guess I'm right in thinking there's a fair chance all this stuff once belonged to you, aren't I?' she asked.  
  
'Without seeing it is hard to tell, but I do think so,' I said wistfully. Knowing my things still existed lead to me wanting to possess them again.  
  
'Let me guess, you'd like to have those things if they were really once yours?'  
  
'Is that possible?' I asked.  
  
'I'll see what I can do for you. The stuff's not really that valuable from an archaeological viewpoint, the museum who owns them owes me a favour so I might be able to get it all for you,' she said smiling.  
  
Curiously, I felt better knowing these things might again be mine for I had regretted throwing away the dagger almost as soon as I had. The rest might not be mine, but I felt they could well have been, and all I knew was any lingering doubts I had still harboured that meeting Bronwyn again was not fate had been erased. Happier now I asked, 'Is there anything else you wish to ask me tonight, my lady?'  
  
Her green eyes were wide and innocent as she asked me, 'Who is Nandawen?'  
  
A shock of almost physical pain jolted my mind. I must have looked shocked because Bronwyn was now apologising for upsetting me. 'No, I will tell you. You deserve to know what happened,' I said, as I drew a deep breath and prepared to speak of something I had told only my older brother, Maedhros, and he only got part of the tale, what I couldn't avoid telling him. The rest, the shattering of my heart I had kept to myself.  
  
Before I could gather my scattered thoughts and speak, Bronwyn spoke first, 'I gather I'm right, she wasn't just a close friend?'  
  
'We were to have been wed', my voice was a whisper.  
  
'You don't have to tell me, Maglor, if it hurts you too much. I shouldn't have mentioned it,' she said, cross with herself for upsetting me.  
  
I shook my head, 'you are the one person I can talk to. For you too know what it is like to lose someone you love.'  
  
'Is Nadawen dead then?' Bronwyn's manner was careful, she did not want to cause me more pain.  
  
'No', I shook my head again. 'But from my perspective she might as well have been, for there was no question of our marriage going ahead after the Kinslaying. Despite the fact she had refused to go to Middle-Earth with me, and had broken our betrothal I stubbornly clung to hope until then,' Bronwyn spoke not, but her eyes held a thousand questions. 'I can hear your mind asking why?' I said. Still Bronwyn stayed silent, but her manner encouraged me to speak if I wished.  
  
Then it was as though I were reliving that dreadful day. Only my grip on Bronwyn's hands seemed to keep me at all aware of where I really was. The story spilled from my lips without song or verse, crudely, words seeming an unsuitable medium for such a tale. The Kinslaying itself I had spoken of to Bronwyn, but not the details. Of how the Teleri fought back, armed only with light bows, fishing knives, whatever they had to hand. They could not of course defeat mail-clad warriors armed with swords and shields. In their desperation they did well, and the slaughter might have been greater had not many of the Teleri men been at sea that day, and most of the host following father would not draw steel on women, certainly I would not. Then the worst moment flashed through my mind, for I had killed Nandawen's father. Then Nandawen herself had wrenched my sword from my hand as I stood in shock over her father's body and had all but killed me with my own sword, but sorely wounded though I was she could not deal me a death blow. I remembered no more of the slaying of the peaceful mariners except the waters of the beautiful harbour were run red with blood, blood from Noldor and Teleri alike. My brothers carried me aboard a ship and healed me, I carry the scar still.  
  
Bronwyn had not moved or spoken except to tighten her grip on my hands. Finally she spoke, 'I don't know what to say, except that you didn't recognise who it was you killed until it was too late?'  
  
I nodded, 'I did not. And before you ask, no I did not blame Nandawen for what she did, I killed in defence of my father and brothers, and so her actions were entirely understandable. I just wish she had killed me, for I suffered far more staying alive.'  
  
'You mean separation from her?' Bronwyn asked.  
  
'Yes, I do. And the on going effects of the Oath, and the Doom of Mandos.' At her questioning glance I said ' a curse. The Noldor were cursed, and forbidden to return to Aman, my family especially.' Deciding to be completely honest with Bronwyn, I continued, 'That was my first bout of madness, I cared not what became of me, I was constantly drunk.'  
  
'I know what that like,' said Bronwyn. 'Been there, done that myself. And you know what, it doesn't take the pain away does it?' She seemed to come to decision about something, 'neither does trying to kill yourself.'  
  
Shocked, I stared at her. She shrugged, 'now you know why I don't like hospitals much. I swallowed most of a bottle of sleeping pills, Anita found me in time, and I spent nearly a year in a hospital for people with mental disorders,' she explained.  
  
'Oh Bronwyn, how you must have been hurting!' I exclaimed, ' I do not know what else to say,' I finished quietly.  
  
'You don't need to say a thing, I know you understand how I felt,' she said.  
  
Bronwyn buried her face in my shoulder, and we sat in silence for what seemed a long time. Then I heard voices, Anita and Nicky; of course Bronwyn could not hear them yet so I said nothing until they were close enough for her to hear.  
  
'Here are the rest of your visitors,' I said, and Bronwyn sat up. I knew she had been crying, but made no comment as she dried her eyes and smiled as her friends entered the room.  
  
'Look, look Bron, look Maglor,' Nicky was almost squealing with excitement as she held something out to us. It was piece of paper, cinema advertising for the film she and her mother had just seen; a picture of several people standing beside a dinosaur skeleton, one of them was Nicky!  
  
'How,' Bronwyn began, only to be interrupted by Nicky. 'We didn't know, I mean we knew there were cameras and stuff about, but we didn't know they were filming part of the IMAX movie. Me and Fay and Lee were in the movie for nearly five minutes, working on the dig and being asked how it was we were there. I never thought we'd be in a movie, we thought the museum just wanted a filmed record of the dig,' she said in a slightly awestruck voice.  
  
Bronwyn smiled and winked at Anita, and I realised the women had known Nicky and her friends were in the film, and had not told her as a surprise. No wonder Anita had taken her daughter to see the film, and no wonder Bronwyn was not surprised they had gone to see it.  
  
'I guess this means we might be going to see our little movie star on the big screen tomorrow if I'm allowed out in time?' asked Bronwyn  
  
'Will you be well enough?' asked Nicky  
  
'I think so, I've only got to sit in a chair,' said Bronwyn smiling at Nicky.  
  
'Mum?' asked Nicky  
  
'We'll see, the doctor has to let Bron go home tomorrow yet, and I don't want her to get too tired,' answered Anita.  
  
Nicky's face fell a little at her mother's words, but Bronwyn spoke again, 'All I've been doing in here is resting, I'm sure I can manage to sit through a movie. Besides, it'll do me good.'  
  
Anita caught my gaze for a second, 'We'll see,' she said again. But I had the impression she intended to go if Bronwyn was well enough, and had just asked me to tell her truthfully how Bronwyn was when the time came. I was a little of Bronwyn's opinion, that she would benefit from some entertainment, if she wasn't too tired.  
  
We all chatted and laughed for some time, I noticing that Bronwyn seemed to be improving all the time. The rest of visiting hours went by in a rush, and soon enough we had to leave, Anita promising to ring the hospital at ten o'clock the next morning to see if Bronwyn was to be allowed home tomorrow or not.  
  
Again, a taxi was our method of transport, and as we drove Anita ventured the opinion that Bronwyn would be allowed home the next day.  
  
'And I'm sorry Maglor, for being so defensive as first tonight, at home. I really didn't mean it,' she said.  
  
'I know. If had not been aware of your past, and why you are like that I might have been offended, but I was not. I am just pleased that you are my friend too,' I said smiling.  
  
She smiled back and Nicky piped up, 'Good, about time you two decided to get along!' which made Anita and I both laugh.  
  
Back at home; Anita insisted that I have a coffee with her, as a yawning Nicky decided she was going straight to bed. She kissed her mother good night, and to my surprise, me too, and when Anita checked on her was fast asleep in minutes.  
  
I finished my coffee and excused myself as Anita was now trying to suppress her own yawns. I kept failing to consider that mortals need more rest than elves. For myself, I was not in the least tired, and intended to keep my earlier resolution to sing most of the night outdoors, but first I asked Anita if I would disturb she and Nicky.  
  
'Not likely, my ex and some of his buddies used to play loud music all night so we're fairly hard to keep awake when we want to sleep. I must say, I won't mind being sung to sleep by you if your singing is half as good as Bronwyn says!' she laughed.  
  
I bade her good night and left, something Bronwyn had said about Anita and Nicky in my mind, that since Anita's experience at the hands of the Black Robe both ladies were subject to nightmares. That I would take care of, for like all elvish minstrels I could bring the images in my songs to life, and could easily cause mortals to 'dream' my songs. Only happy songs tonight I thought, as I found a nice spot to sit, and waited for the moon to rise. As it did, I remembered the beauty of the Two Trees in Valinor, and the many songs I composed of them. A fitting subject, I thought as I raised my voice in song.  
  
Yeah, I know, we all thought we were going to see an example of elven culinary expertise this chapter but it was getting too long. Maglor got awful chatty you see. So we must wait till next chapter, but I will tell you the elf has the menu all picked out, and his lady friends are in for a treat! 


	28. Chapter 29

Chapter 29  
  
Warning! Extra long chapter  
  
In the early hours of the morning I retired to my bed to sleep for two or three hours. I felt much better for my night of singing, those who do not understand fail to believe that a simple thing like spending a night singing could help one, but I have always found it so. I am able to think, and to let my thoughts and feelings flow with the music and almost always have found a solution to my problems. That night a solution evaded me, but I had a conviction that a solution would be found, and soon.  
  
I woke to angry shouts from next-door, and decided investigation was necessary. On going out, I found Anita pushing at a donkey who eating her roses with great speed. She was also yelling at the beast that was doing his best to ignore her. It appeared the lady needed help!  
  
'You will never move him that way!' I said, laughing as I walked towards the frustrated lady and the hungry donkey. The animal immediately moved towards me as I held out a bucket containing some grain.  
  
'Cheating now.' Anita was laughing too, as the donkey all but knocked me off my feet as he buried his head in the bucket.  
  
'No, just exploiting the animal's weakness for food, he would much rather eat grain than flowers.' I watched as Anita began trying to set to rights the mess the donkey had made, 'shall I help you tidy up the flowerbed later? After we see this fellow gets home safely,' I said.  
  
We walked the donkey home, across the road to the small paddock he'd escaped from. No wonder, I thought looking at the fence, it would not keep in a sheep!  
  
'Why does not this animal's owner fix the fence?' I asked Anita.  
  
'She's rather elderly, can't do it herself and is too proud to ask for help. Mrs Donnelly's like that, she'll let it fall apart before asking for help. Bron and I have had a go at fixing the corner, but now this bit's gone,' said Anita frowning.  
  
'Do you think we should just fix it?' I asked. 'Before the donkey gets out again and eats all your roses?'  
  
She nodded, 'I'll go home and get some stuff; you stay there and see Poncho doesn't get out again. You seem to be able to handle him better than me!'  
  
Before long, Anita was back with wire and pliers and we set to work. It did not take long, and the fence was repaired well enough to keep one small black donkey in his own paddock.  
  
'What does an elderly lady do with a donkey, does she ride or drive it?' I asked.  
  
'Yep, drives him. He's a nice little harness donkey and around here she drives him pretty much everywhere on the quiet roads. She doesn't have a car you see,' Anita explained.  
  
We spoke no more as we gathered the things we had used, and crossed the road back to Anita's home. 'Come on,' she said, 'we need to talk about tonight anyway. Oh, and do you think you'd maybe better put a shirt on?'  
  
'Yes, that might a good idea,' I said as I headed indoors and found a shirt before going to Anita's home. It was peculiar that mortals were so fussy about such things, but they were. Anita had seemed particularly uncomfortable with my shirtless state for some reason  
  
'That's better, although at least I had a chance to see that your bruise has healed' she said  
  
'Yes, it has, I thank you for your healing,' I replied.  
  
'You're welcome,' she smiled.  
  
Sitting at Anita's kitchen table we discussed plans for that evening. 'Do you have all the things you need for tonight?' she asked.  
  
'Is it possible to get some large prawns? I should like to have some cream too, for the dessert,' I said.  
  
'I think I handle getting those two things for you. You don't need anything else?'  
  
'No, everything else is either in Bronwyn's cupboards or your own.'  
  
'You don't mind doing this, cooking for all of us?'  
  
'Not at all, I will enjoy doing it. It has been far too long since I have had opportunity to cook properly.'  
  
'And all elf men like to cook,' she asked.  
  
'Yes,' I said, wondering what Anita really wanted to know. She was not like Bronwyn, who let me see her clearly; Anita was closed off, as if a wall were separating her from the world.  
  
To my surprise she laughed softly, 'I should have been born an elf woman then, because I hate it. Except maybe for cakes, and cookies.'  
  
I nodded, 'elf ladies bake bread, and some also cook cakes. My mother had a very special cake recipe she would tell no one, but on many occasions she used this particularly delicious cake to bribe myself and my brothers when we children.'  
  
'I find it hard to believe you were once a child', she smiled, as if trying to imagine me as a child was somewhat amusing.  
  
'Elves are conceived and born in the same manner as mortals, Anita, but elf children do grow to adulthood much more slowly than a mortal child would, and I can assure you I and my brothers got into most of the mischief any boys would.'  
  
'Really! Now you as a naughty boy I would like to see!'  
  
'Probably not, I used to get carried away by my brother's brilliant ideas, and as the oldest but one I used to get blamed a lot. Like the time Celegorm, Caranthir and Curufin put something that exploded into our grandfather's forge. It did not hurt anyone; it just made a loud noise and scared everyone, and my older brother Maedhros and I both got into trouble for our grandfather thought we should have watched the younger boys more closely.'  
  
'Maybe we should write a book on unfair punishment between us, eh Maglor,' and Anita yawned.  
  
'Perhaps you should go back to bed, it is very early, and I will take care of your flowerbed,' I said to the obviously tired woman. I knew she had slept little during the night.  
  
'Do you mind? I really am very tired,' she tried to suppress another yawn.  
  
'No, I would not have suggested that you should rest if I did not think you need it. Go on, sleep, and I will wake you in two hours? If Nicky does not?' I said.  
  
'Thank you,' she said very sincerely as she disappeared back into her bedroom, and I went out to fix the roses. Poncho the donkey had made a mess of the poor plants, but it did not take long using my elvish abilities to mend the damage to the bushes, and to fix their roots deeply in the earth. I sang quietly to the plants as I worked, and in no time they were healed and tidied.  
  
'Did you send Mum to go sleep some more? She said you did,' I turned and saw Nicky, still in pyjamas and slippers, her hair messy.  
  
'I did, she was very tired.'  
  
Nicky sat down next to me, rubbed her eyes, and blinked rapidly several times. 'That's better, I can see properly now,' she remarked. 'You're been so nice to mum Maglor; thanks,' she said, once again adopting a very adult manner.  
  
'You and Anita have been nice to me too, Nicky, and I do appreciate that.' I looked hard at my little friend, she was thinking hard about something. 'What is worrying you, Nicky?'  
  
'I was wondering if you'd help me with something?' she asked.  
  
'My help? With what?' I was curious now, what help could I give a small mortal girl.  
  
'Well, it's school holidays right now, and for nearly the next three weeks, and the nutty professor gave us holiday homework.' She said, a scowl on her little face.  
  
I blinked and shook my head, 'The nutty professor?' I asked bewildered.  
  
'The science teacher,' she said. 'He's loopy, so we call him the nutty professor. Not to his face, of course.'  
  
'And this teacher gave you homework to done on holidays? Perhaps he is insane, because I do not think that is quite fair,' I said.  
  
'Dead right it's not fair. So, I was hoping you might help me do it,' she said, her blue eyes sad.  
  
I recognised the look, it was exactly the same one first my youngest brothers and then later my foster sons used to mean, 'feel sorry for me, poor little child that I am I cannot do what is asked of me without your help,' and of course, it worked. I felt sorry for her.  
  
'Is that allowed, to have help?' I asked.  
  
'Course it is. Ask Mum if you don't believe me. And it's such hard homework, and I thought you'd help.' Another look from huge blue eyes.  
  
'Why does not your mother help you?' I asked.  
  
'Because she knows nothing about this sort of stuff.' She scowled. 'We have to do an experiment with light, and I thought.'  
  
'You remember me saying about my father's jewels, of how he trapped light and you thought I would know much of light and what could be done with it,' I finished for her. Part of me wanted to be angry at Nicky for reminding me of the Silmarils, the Oath and my father, and part of me was flattered that she asked my help.  
  
'Yeah. Do you mind?' She looked a little wary now, as if she just realised what she had asked me.  
  
I considered her request for a minute, and then my decision was easy. I was Nicky's friend, and so I should help her, and that I was now free of the Oath, so the thought of the Silmarils should no longer bother me. 'Did the teacher say what was needed, or just anything involving light? I asked, and saw her grin a little.  
  
'I'll show you,' she said, getting up to go indoors.  
  
'Perhaps you should dress properly, and I will make us some breakfast too,' I said, getting up too, and going back to Bronwyn's house. Nicky loved pancakes, so that is what I made. Just in time, Nicky arrived, dressed, her hair brushed and neat, carrying some books and papers.  
  
Over breakfast, I looked at what the science teacher wanted. 'You could present your work here, off the school grounds?'  
  
'The school is only just five minutes walk that way,' she said pointing. 'So I could, I suppose. Last term I presented a project on jelly fish on the beach, Bron helped me with that one, so I suppose I could do something here.'  
  
'Then I have an idea. We shall make a camera obscura.'  
  
'A what?!' exclaimed Nicky.  
  
'It means dark room. It is Latin,' I said.  
  
'A dark room like in photography?' she asked, a worried look on her face.  
  
'Yes, but this is older than photography. My father did experiments with these ways of making images, using light, when he was young and told my brothers and myself about it. It is actually quite simple, but very impressive.'  
  
'So, what do we do?' she asked puzzled.  
  
'We shall paint a wall in the old forge white for now, and later I shall have to see what materials are available, and then we will acquire whatever else we need. We will need to make a lens, among other things, or rather I will, and you will help, because we will make a portable camera obscura as well as using the forge, that should take care of both parts of this'  
  
I took one of her pencils, and quickly sketched my idea. 'See', I said, 'It's really quite simple.'  
  
The look of disbelief on my little friends face had given way to amazement. 'Can we really do this?' she said, 'just you and me?'  
  
'Yes, although for the presentation we will need help from a few other people, perhaps some of the other school students,' I said.  
  
'This is just going to spin everyone out,' she said quietly.  
  
'Is that good?'  
  
'Yep.' She gathered her things, 'you're so nice, Maglor. Apart from Mum or Bron most adults wouldn't want to help with this, you act as though you're pleased to help! Thank you.' She looked at the clock, 'I'd better go home, I've got some stuff to do before we go to get Bronwyn.'  
  
'I should feed the horses, I suppose,' I said as we walked outside.  
  
'Do you want a hand?' she asked.  
  
'No,' I shook my head, 'you go do what you need to, Nicky.'  
  
Two hours later, I had fed the horses, and tidied up the house, and prepared some of the food for that evening. I sang to myself as I worked, and was generally feeling quite happy with things mostly because Bronwyn would home soon. Home, where I could look after her.  
  
I was sitting at the kitchen table playing with little Cherie cat when Nicky leapt in the doorway announcing we would be leaving soon to collect Bronwyn.  
  
I pulled my boots on; around the house I usually went bare foot around the house as elves were inclined to do. 'Let us go, then.'  
  
She smiled happily as we locked up the house. Anita had moved her car, and had it parked on the roadside. Anita beckoned me to sit beside her in the front seat, and Nicky bounced into the back seat, carrying a book on dinosaurs from which she occasionally read bits out loud to her mother and I.  
  
This morning the trip to the hospital was uneventful and quick. The doctor was in Bronwyn's room, examining her. A nurse flashed by, greeting Anita with a smile as she entered Bronwyn's room. We waited outside, I could hear the conversation within, and was able to report to Anita and Nicky that things looked very hopeful.  
  
The nurse reappeared, smiling. 'Come on in,' she said brightly, so we filed into the room and saw Bronwyn sitting on the side of her bed, chatting to the doctor.  
  
'Ah, Anita, you'll be keeping an eye on Bron, will you?' the doctor asked.  
  
'Sure will, and Maglor is staying with Bronwyn so she won't be alone at night.'  
  
The doctor looked me up and down, as if assessing whether or not I was suitable to take care of Bronwyn. Irrationally, this irritated me. Who did this mortal think he was?! Arrogantly I stared back at him, only later realising that I had been acting as I had not for thousands of years, as a Prince of the Noldor. So I stared back, not bothering to hide myself, or to pretend that I too was mortal. The doctor soon turned away, unable to meet my gaze, and uneasy without knowing why. I continued to stare at this mortal's back until Nicky poked me in the ribs, right where I was still a little sore. I looked down at her, a frown on her face, her blue eyes glittering.  
  
'Mum told me to tell you that whatever it is you're up to, stop it,' she hissed, 'or perhaps the doc won't let her go home today. Come on,' she said taking my hand, 'we're going to the canteen now, or I'll.kick you.'  
  
My mood had changed now, and I had to suppress a smile. As I followed Nicky from the room, I reflected that this was part of her charm, that she is not afraid of me, or concerned that I am an elf, to her I am just another adult, with the strange ways all adults have. We bought some sweets at the canteen that Nicky insisted we eat outside. I agreed because she was right, probably had I stayed in Bronwyn's room I would have said or done something that would have caused the doctor to refuse to allow Bronwyn to leave hospital today.  
  
Anita found us some minutes later, eating sweets and talking. 'Bron's just taking a shower before we go.' She caught my eye, 'No thanks to you, Maglor. You had Dr. Bruce thinking you're some kind of a nut case, not fit to even take care of yourself! He very nearly refused to release her today.'  
  
Ashamed, I nodded, 'I know, but it was the way he looked at me. As if I was untrustworthy. It angered me.'  
  
Anita said nothing, but nodded and stared at the ground for a while. Fifteen minutes must have passed ere she spoke, 'Bronwyn should be ready now, let's go see.'  
  
Nicky and I trailed Anita as we went to check on Bronwyn, as Anita had suggested, she was ready to go, her things packed in bags, dressed in sleeveless shirt and a long pale green skirt and sandals. She greeted us all with a smile, and squeezed my hand when I assisted her to stand, and I felt my heart lighten as I looked into her eyes, once again reminded of fine emeralds by their colour.  
  
Her few things I carried, as Bronwyn walked between Nicky and Anita, leaning only slightly on the walking stick the hospital had loaned her.  
  
'Are we going to IMAX,' asked Nicky, of her mother or Bronwyn I was not sure.  
  
'I think I'm up to it, I've done nothing but rest for nearly three days and I'm bored, so let's go,' Bronwyn smiled at Nicky as we walked.  
  
As Anita and I agreed Bronwyn was fine, we put all Bronwyn's things in the car, and soon found ourselves seated in the cinema watching the dinosaur film. It was rather interesting but very loud, and I had a headache by the time it was over, it was worth it to see how excited Nicky was to point herself out on the screen. Bronwyn had sat next to me, and held my hand tightly all through but it was towards the end that I understood she was trying to ease my aching head; to my surprise it worked a little.  
  
Bronwyn was tired by the time we arrived at her home. Anita and Nicky did not stay, as they had a lunch appointment with Anita's parents, and as they left Anita promised to bring me the extra food items I asked for earlier in the day.  
  
Once in the house, Bronwyn settled happily onto the couch, and asked me to bring her a box that lived in the safe. She had given me the combination while she was in hospital, she said in case the house caught fire there were some things in the safe she would like saved if at all possible. I knew it was so I could look at artefacts there if I wished, frankly I had not felt like doing so until she was home.  
  
I brought the small box to her, and she opened it, and there was my dagger, it really was the one I had thrown away come back to me after all these thousands of years. It was battered, and the leather wrapping on the hilt had long since rotted away, but I believed I could repair it. The cloak clasp too, had been mine, a copper circle representing the sun that I had lost when I moved back towards the sea in the beginning of the Fourth Age. I had travelled through Gondor, on my way, for I had heard that Elrond's daughter Arwen was now Queen, and I was possessed of a foolish desire to see one I regarded almost as my grand daughter. I did see her, at a public dinner, she did not see me of course, and would not have known who I was even if she had. I had been interested to discover that what I had heard was true, that Arwen was as beautiful as Luthien, whose fair face I had once been graced to see, although I had not known who the elf maid travelling with a mortal man was until later.  
  
'Maglor?' Bronwyn's voice and gentle touch brought me out of my waking dream, a dream in which I had seemed to walk the streets of Minas Tirith again.  
  
'You've cut yourself,' she scolded.  
  
I looked down at my hand, which I had tightened around the blade of the dagger. Blood dripped from between my fingers as I realised that the blade was still sharp. Not surprising I suppose, for my father had made it. 'I should take of it,' I said at last.  
  
Bronwyn took the dagger off me, and gave me a small towel that just happened to be on the coffee table, which I wrapped around my hand. In the kitchen, I took a better look; I had cut myself worse than I first thought. I pressed the towel hard against the deep slash in my hand, ignoring the pain that caused.  
  
'Give me a look at that,' came Bronwyn's voice beside me. 'Nasty,' she commented when I removed the towel to show her. 'Here, I'll bandage that for you,' she said.  
  
'I can do it,' I replied.  
  
'Sure you can,' said Bronwyn quietly. 'Real easy to bandage your own hand, I think not.'  
  
By now, my hand had almost stopped bleeding, but it was hurting, and in truth I was grateful that Bronwyn did bandage my hand for me.  
  
'There you are,' she smiled, 'and be more careful next time.'  
  
'Yes sweet lady,' I answered her, and as she was still standing next to me I found it only natural to slip my arm about her shoulders and hug her. She returned the hug, and we stood so for some minutes, just enjoying each other's company.  
  
Then there was a knock on the door. 'I'll get it,' said Bronwyn very quietly. I took her hint, and disappeared into my bedroom in case it was someone I should not meet. Barely had I got there when Bronwyn called to me; I went back into the kitchen to see her speaking with some people I had seen at the Marine Institute.  
  
Bronwyn introduced me to the one person I did not know, and we all chatted for a few minutes while the visitors assured themselves of Bronwyn's well being. Before they left, Roger Jackson, the director asked if I would mind going back to the Institute with them to see George the whale.  
  
'Me, why me?' I exclaimed, startled.  
  
'Because the whale is very stressed again and Aaron claimed you could calm him. We don't want to use drugs to settle George, we really don't know what dosage to use and Aaron suggested you might be able to do whatever it is you did before,' said Roger.  
  
'Very well, for George's sake I will do this. I understand you mean now?' I asked.  
  
'Yes, that would be great,' said Roger, a look of great relief on his face. Like all those I met at the Marine Institute, the sea creatures mean a great deal to him.  
  
'I'm coming too,' announced Bronwyn.  
  
'No. You are tired and need to rest,' I said. 'Please, Bronwyn, I will much happier if you stay here, I do not think that this will take long.'  
  
'Ok. I guess I'll stay', she said rather grumpily. That alone should tell her she was tired.  
  
'And lay down and rest,' I insisted.  
  
'Yeah, all right,' and when I continued to stare at her, 'Ok, ok I'm going,' she said, as she disappeared into her bedroom.  
  
The journey to the Marine Institute was interesting to say the least. Roger asked me many questions about my knowledge of whales, and why Bronwyn and I had been diving together. Over the years many times I had to invent tales to satisfy curious mortals, and now I told a story worthy of any ever told. Personally I thought I stretched the bounds of believability, but Roger seemed to accept my tale without question.  
  
Poor George was happy to see me, making loud squealing noises, and floating on his side, slapping a huge flipper in greeting. I sat on the edge of the pool, my feet dangling in the water. George floated by me, rubbing his head against my feet, his thoughts excited and happy. It pained me to tell him that I could not have him removed to the ocean yet, that he would stay some time, as his tail was not healed, nor had he adapted to swimming with his mutilated tail.  
  
Saddened, the whale pleaded with me, and he managed to make me promise to see him every day and sing to him. He was immensely pleased, and agreed to co-operate with the vets in return. So I sang to the whale as he floated now beside me.  
  
An awed director drove me back home, and made arrangements to collect me the next day. I walked quietly into the house, and found Bronwyn asleep in her bed. I bent over her, and kissed her brow lightly. She did not stir, and I went to begin preparation of dessert for that night.  
  
I worked in the kitchen for some time, and then Nicky popped in the door, smiling happily.  
  
'Here you are, Maglor, Mum said this is the stuff you wanted,' she said.  
  
'Thank you Nicky,' I replied to her.  
  
'Where's Bron?'  
  
'Asleep.'  
  
Oh,' she said, pulling up a chair, and standing on it to reach a box of cookies she knew were there in the cupboard. Opening them, she offered me some.  
  
'Do you always make free of all Bronwyn's things?' I asked amused by her, for she seemed just at home here as at her own home.  
  
'Yep, she'll get us back later probably.' She peered curiously over my shoulder, 'What are you making?'  
  
'Dessert.'  
  
'I know that, I meant what sort.'  
  
'One that needs to be chilled before serving,' I answered her with a small smile.  
  
'Maglor!' said Nicky, punching my arm in frustration.  
  
I laughed then, while she scowled. 'Chocolate mousse,' I said.  
  
'Wow, are you ever going to be popular!' she exclaimed.  
  
'Am I? Why is that?'  
  
'Because that's Bron's favourite dessert. I mean, Mum and I like it, but Bron really likes it,'  
  
'Is not that a happy coincidence then.'  
  
Nicky gave me a sideways glance, a habit learned from Bronwyn, by which she meant a likely story. 'Whatever,' she remarked.  
  
'I saw that in Bronwyn's mind,' I said, ending her puzzlement.  
  
Her eyes were round with wonder, 'really' she gasped.  
  
'Yes really.'  
  
'Could you do that with anyone?'  
  
'You, for instance?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'No, not unless you let me, and I would not, not without great need.'  
  
'Good!' she said. 'I was really worried that you read everyone's mind.'  
  
'No,' I shook my head at her. 'You have been worrying over that?' I asked her, surprised.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Needlessly, little one,' I said crouching down in front of her to reassure her.  
  
Suddenly she seemed at ease with me again, and her little hand reached out to push my hair from my face and brush the shape of my ear with her fingertips.  
  
'Your ears are a funny shape,' she giggled, a young and carefree little girl once more.  
  
'Perfectly normal for an elf,' I said.  
  
'But they're pointed! Like some sort of an animal. Maybe that's why you hear so well.'  
  
I pondered this for a moment, 'I have never thought of it before, but perhaps you are right.'  
  
She giggled again, and looked at the clock. 'Must go, I've got gymnastics practise; we have a competition in less than two weeks. Mum'll be so mad if I'm late.'  
  
Bidding me farewell, she shot out the door at a great speed and ran home. I could not repress a smile as I watched her fly up the path towards her home.  
  
I returned to the chocolate mousse, and soon had it finished and in individual dishes in the fridge. Cleaning up took longer than making the mess in the first place, and I had not long finished when I heard Bronwyn's footsteps; she was having trouble walking, I could hear that.  
  
I met her as she entered the lounge room, and moved to assist her.  
  
'I can walk,' she smiled, as I took her arm, and supported her.  
  
'I know, but just now you need help, for a few days anyway,' I said. She nodded, acknowledging the truth of my words, as she accepted my help to go outside and sit on the veranda.  
  
'Do you feel better?' I asked, settling myself in a chair next to her.  
  
'Mmm, I do, much better. Have you been back long?'  
  
'Just over an hour. You have had a good sleep!'  
  
She smiled, stretching her injured leg slowly. 'I have,' she agreed. 'How did things go at the Marine Institute? Was George pleased to see you?'  
  
'He was, but he was very unhappy. He made me promise to see him and sing to him every day, and in return he will co- operate with the vets. It was nice to see him again,' I said.  
  
'Huh! Now you have an excuse to off singing to George every day, and you know you've been wanting to,' she said, her eyes twinkling.  
  
'Once again, you are correct, sweet lady.' I shook my head, 'I am not used to mortals seeing through me so easily.'  
  
She laughed then, and gazed over to where she could see the horses grazing, 'the horses look well,' she said, 'thanks for looking after them.'  
  
'You are welcome, Bronwyn. They were no trouble, and Nicky helped too.'  
  
'Yes, but that would be a treat to her. She adores anything to do with the horses.'  
  
I agreed, and we sat chatting casually of minor matters, and laughing at the antics of Cherie cat who was trying to catch butterflies in the garden. She nearly caught one once or twice too.  
  
Anita appeared soon, as we had arranged, she said she wanted my help for something. Not a lie, as of course as I was helping her, by cooking the special dinner for Bronwyn. Anita was preparing salads; I had already done the dessert, so all that was left to do was to cook the albacore, and to prepare the first course, a light dish of prawn kebabs.  
  
'How are we going to get Bronwyn over here? And the dessert too,' I asked Anita as soon as we were out of Bronwyn's earshot.  
  
'Easy, I'll get her over here by saying I want to dress her leg properly for the evening, and she knows it's easier to bring her here then take all my first aid supplies and dressings to her house. While I'm doing that, Nicky can sneak the dessert into my fridge,' she answered with a grin.  
  
I was cooking the fish on Anita's barbeque, wrapped in foil with a sauce of ginger, garlic, lime juice, peanut oil, soy sauce, and sweet chilli sauce. At the last minute I decided to stuff the fish with some cooked wild rice that was in Anita's fridge, mixed with herbs.  
  
While the barbeque heated, I prepared the prawns with Nicky's help; she was looking forward to the meal very much. Her gymnastics practise had made her very hungry indeed!  
  
I had started the fish, and the prawn kebabs were sizzling nicely in their chilli and black bean sauce before Anita disappeared to fetch Bronwyn. The food was cooking quickly, and we decided to leave the dessert where it was for now, as Anita could dress Bronwyn's leg later.  
  
Anita and Bronwyn soon appeared, Bronwyn leaning on her stick as Anita assisted her through the gate, up the path, and into the pretty courtyard next to Anita's barbeque. Nicky, who was taking all the fussing over Bronwyn very seriously, placed a tray on the table next to where Bronwyn was seated, and handed us all a glass of wine she had poured under my direction, a fruity slightly sparkling white wine. Nicky herself was drinking apple juice, and I worried that she would slosh as she moved if she drank any more of it. She had drunk four glasses of it since coming home that I knew of.  
  
'Something smells nice, what are you three up too anyway?' Bronwyn asked as she sipped her wine.  
  
'Nothing at all,' I said as I placed the now cooked prawn kebabs on a plate in the middle of the table, and Nicky handed out plates and cutlery. She had apparently appointed herself my assistant for the evening.  
  
Eyes wide, Bronwyn accepted her plate. 'You didn't have to go all this trouble on my account!' she said, surprised. 'Thank you,' she said to us all.  
  
'It's our pleasure,' said Anita, as Nicky and I echoed her.  
  
The prawns soon disappeared, and the fish was served, along with Anita's salads. Even I had to admit that I had prepared a very nice meal, certainly the ladies were loud in their compliments, claiming they rarely so enjoyed a meal.  
  
Nicky and I cleared the dishes, and gave the fish remains to Cherie as Anita tended to Bronwyn's leg, pronouncing herself very satisfied with way Bronwyn was healing.  
  
The chocolate mousse was served topped by whipped cream and shaved chocolate, and by then even I wanted no more food, the sweet stuff was all I could manage. Afterwards, all of us sat sipping coffee that Nicky had made, relaxing, but not for long. Nicky was telling Bronwyn of how I had sung to the stars for most of the previous night, and soon enough I was convinced to fetch my guitar, and sing some songs for my friends.  
  
No songs from days long gone of Valinor passed my lips that night, but music from this world that I was now part of. Anita and Nicky joined me in many of the songs I sang, and I found they both had good voices for mortals. Bronwyn tired soon in the evening, and I too realised that I had been fretting and worrying over Bronwyn since she was hurt, and now she was home I relaxed and found I was tired too.  
  
Anita was yawning as she bid us good night, Nicky had already gone to bed by the time Bronwyn and I went through the small gate that joined the two properties on our way home.  
  
I saw Bronwyn tucked up comfortably in her own bed before I too settled down for a good long sleep. 


	29. Chapter 30

Chapter 30  
  
Bronwyn's P.O.V this time. Oh Finch, of course Maglor had to make your mouth water with the delicious food, he's so pleased he succeeded!  
  
The next few days passed quietly enough, nothing of importance happened except that Anita removed my stitches; I refused to let the doctor do it, but he was pleased enough with my recovery. As was I, for I'd healed quickly, and no longer needed my stick, thank goodness, although I still had to be careful not to move too quickly, or walk too far. I wondered about the fact I'd healed so fast, and remembered something Maglor had said about 'giving' me some of his elvish ability to heal quickly. I made a resolution to ask him soon.  
  
I dragged myself from my bed, and hadn't even reached my bedroom doorway when Maglor popped into the room, as though by magic!  
  
'Awake, my lady,' he said brightly, almost cheekily.  
  
'I think so,' I said wincing a little as my leg stiffened and locked up on me.  
  
'Is your leg hurting?' he asked as he caught me before I fell down.  
  
'Not exactly, it's stiff more than sore.'  
  
'I did tell you not to walk around so much yesterday,' he scolded.  
  
'You win; I should have listened. But it was just so nice to be able to move without the stitches pulling in my leg that I guess I overdid it.'  
  
He laughed out loud then, hugging me tightly. Great, first laughed at, then crushed.  
  
'Oph, let go,' I managed to get out with the last of the air in me, 'there's no need to squash me!'  
  
'Sorry,' Maglor actually managed to look a little contrite as he eased his grip on me just enough that I was able to breathe.  
  
'So,' I said after I regained breath, 'what have you been up to, besides waiting for me to wake up?'  
  
'Looking at scrolls, and planning breakfast. Are you hungry?' he asked.  
  
'Not really, not awake yet,' I said.  
  
'Would you just like some toast?' he asked.  
  
'Yes, that would nice,' I answered as Maglor pulled out one of the kitchen chairs for me to sit on. I must admit I usually don't like being fussed over, but there was something so casual about the way Maglor was caring for me that was almost pleasant, and I actually found myself nearly enjoying his care.  
  
The kettle was boiling before Maglor spoke again, 'would you like herbal tea this morning for a change? There are several kinds in your cupboards and I thought I might mix some together to make a blend I think you will like.'  
  
'That sounds nice, Maglor.' I replied.  
  
And indeed it was, and went very well with toast and berry jam. I have no idea what he used, except I know he used a little honey for sweetening. When I asked about the recipe, all I got was a cheeky smile and the answer that it was a secret elven recipe, which just meant he wasn't going to tell.  
  
Breakfast was soon over, and Maglor insisted I should be outside in the fresh air. I agreed, but I wanted a bath first, actually I wanted a shower, but didn't trust my leg to hold me up. By the time I'd taken my bath and dressed, I discovered Maglor had worked out how to operate the CD player, or had Nicky showed him? I also noticed that he was painting a picture of something; clearly Anita had loaned him some of her artist's supplies she rarely used now.  
  
'What are you painting?' I asked.  
  
'A picture,' he replied, smiling. Oh, in one of those moods was he?  
  
'Really,' I said, deciding two could play his game, 'I thought you were building a space ship.'  
  
He laughed long and loud at that. 'I will show you when I have finished. I think you'll like it.'  
  
'Ok, I get the hint you don't want to be disturbed, so I'll be out in garden.' Maglor rose at my words, 'no I'll be fine, stay there.'  
  
He did sit again, and took his brush back in his hand, but watched me closely as I snagged the cordless phone and went out on to the veranda, and sat down. I looked back in the kitchen window, and saw his dark head bent over his work again. I sat for a moment, watching him. He'd changed in the time I'd known him; he seemed more relaxed, happier, than when I'd met him. His appearance had changed too, he could no longer be called scrawny, for he'd put on weight and even his hair was different, shinier and I suddenly realised much longer. How odd, his hair had gone from shoulder length to half way down his back. I shook myself and remembered my chore.  
  
I made two calls, a brief one to my mother, to say I was well, and would see her in a few weeks time, and a longer one to the University Museum, about the dagger, cloak clasp and other things in my safe. I eventually got through to the Director, and pointed out they owed me a favour, and that the things I wanted were of little value. He promised to put the matter to the Board, and reminded me of the annual dinner in three weeks. By the time I hung up I was sure I could get the stuff for Maglor, and I knew he'd be pleased. It had been obvious the things were his, and he badly wanted them back.  
  
As I sat pondering the phenomenon that was sitting in my kitchen painting, Cherie appeared, with a dead mouse. She played with it for a while, and then dumped it where the birds would eat it. She loved to catch mice, but loathed eating them, much preferring cat food, which she wandered indoors to check on. Her bowl was full; Maglor must have fed her early while I slept. Cherie then moved on to rub her head on Maglor's leg for attention.  
  
I heard the soft murmur of his voice as he spoke to Cherie, and then picked her up. Soon both elf and cat came outside, and sat down next to me.  
  
'Finished,' I asked.  
  
'No, just taking a break.' He put Cherie down, and stood up again, 'I'll be back in a minute.'  
  
He disappeared back into the kitchen, and a few minutes later came back carrying coffee cups, and a plate of cookies he'd apparently baked while I slept.  
  
'These are delicious, Maglor, you know you spoiling me.'  
  
He laughed, 'nothing you don't deserve for your kindness to me.'  
  
I finished my coffee, and decided now as good a time as any, 'Maglor, you said that on the boat, and on the way to hospital, you used magic on me, to heal me and gave me some of your elvish ability to heal quickly.'  
  
'Yes, that's what happened.' He had the wary look back again, as if he expected me to be angry.  
  
'And that came from part of yourself, from your soul?' I asked; I had to know.  
  
'Yes, that is correct,' he said, still looking wary.  
  
'How is it then, if elves have magical quick healing ability that you were hurt so badly by the Silmaril?'  
  
The wary look vanished as he answered, 'Varda the Lady of Stars hallowed the Silmarils as sacred gems. No evil person, or any beast of evil could touch them without experiencing great pain, and I, well, I had become the definition of evil for my actions in the name of the Oath. Therefore the Silmaril burned both my body and soul deeply.' He held out his right hand, 'see here, and here, that was to the bone. It was many many years before my hand healed fully and I could use it properly again. I couldn't play my harp or indeed any instrument for a thousand years, and that hurt my soul, terribly.'  
  
I looked up into grey eyes filled with deep and almost unimaginable pain and age. The thousands of years this elf had lived alone suddenly became impressed upon me, and also his yearning to go home, to be part of his people's society, was clear, but more so that he wanted someone to care about him, and to belong, and as elf society was closed to him, then mortals would do. Not that he seemed to consider myself or Nicky and Anita to be inferior in any way to himself, but that he really wanted the familiar company of his own kind. I couldn't blame him for that.  
  
'Yes,' I said, to cover my distress at Maglor's unhappiness, 'I see the areas where you were so badly hurt, and it must have hurt terribly at the time.'  
  
'It did, but the pain is no more than I deserve.'  
  
'Are you sure you deserve so much suffering?' I asked as I took his scarred hand in mine. Somehow speaking of his injury had caused his pain to increase greatly and I could tell he was almost at the limit of what he could bear, so I sat and rubbed his hand for him. For an instant he sat still sighing with relief as the pain eased, and then he pulled his hand away abruptly.  
  
'I don't deserve your compassion, sweet lady,' he whispered.  
  
'Why? Surely you have suffered enough?'  
  
'No, I have not.' I looked up at Maglor to see him staring unblinkingly at me, and I found I couldn't hold his gaze today, his eyes burned with painful old memories.  
  
'No amount of suffering will ever be enough,' he said so quietly I barely heard him.  
  
'But didn't Ulmo say you were free of the Oath,' I asked, confused.  
  
'Yes, but not of the consequences.'  
  
'Oh.' I thought on that for a minute, 'What will happen if we find all the scrolls, and you go home?'  
  
'I shall beg forgiveness from those I foolishly slew, and from the Valar for rebelling and swearing the Oath in the first place. I might be punished, I don't really know. I do know I would never see you again, my sweet lady and I dislike that thought.'  
  
I blinked and stared into deep grey eyes, 'You really mean that, don't you?' I was quite startled by Maglor's admission that he'd miss me. 'I'd miss you, too.'  
  
That earned me a rib-bruising hug, and I wondered again at his swift mood changes, for oddly he seemed quite cheerful now. He left me looking at a map he'd drawn of ancient Europe, on which he'd drawn marks on for places he thought it possible some scrolls could be, or had been, as he had to go down to the old forge to help Nicky paint the east wall white as part of her school experiment. The Camera Obscura project had me intrigued, and I wondered if they could do it.  
  
Bored after a while, I went inside and started drawing up a travel plan. We'd need to go to India, and track down an eccentric old professor of mine who was supposed to be in charge of a dig of a very old city there. It was he who had first pointed me in the direction of the chambers under the Great Pyramid to find the scrolls I had, and Maglor had agreed with me when I said old Professor Lawson had to know then he'd told me.  
  
I kept looking at the canvas Maglor had set up in the kitchen, he'd covered the painting and I could tell he'd know if I peeked. Sometimes his 'magic' was so annoying! So I made myself a cup of coffee and started the computer, I'd type up everything I knew about the scrolls, and scan the copies I had. As I worked, I wondered how long it took two people to paint one wall white! I scowled at myself, in truth I was growing too used to Maglor's company, and now I felt lonely without him wandering about the house.  
  
Anita's voice came from the garden, she was apparently speaking to Cherie. 'Come in, I'm at the computer,' I called.  
  
I heard Anita rattling around in the kitchen making herself coffee, but when she came in she'd made me one too. 'What are Maglor and Nicky doing in that old forge, anyway? I went in, and they both shooed me out,' Anita said as she pulled a chair up next to me.  
  
'They're supposed to be painting the wall.'  
  
'I think they've finished that, from what I could see.' Anita giggled.  
  
I looked up from my computer screen, 'what's so funny?'  
  
'They pretty much painted each other as well!'  
  
I burst out laughing, and Anita laughed with me; we both laughed till we cried. I could picture Nicky and Maglor 'accidentally' painting each other just to see how the other person reacted.  
  
'Oh goodness,' said Anita as wiped her eyes, 'I needed that. With your accident, and all the worry about Andrew, and the retrial coming up, a good laugh was just what I needed.'  
  
Before I could control my own giggles and answer her, Maglor spoke from the doorway. 'I'm glad Nicky and I have amused you.'  
  
We looked at the elf in the doorway, and broke out laughing again. Maglor was covered in streaks of white paint, one side of his face, and most of his hair was white. He did look very funny. Patiently he waited until Anita and I stopped laughing before he spoke, his eyes sparkling with humour as he watched us. 'Nicky has gone home to have a shower, and I think I'll do the same.'  
  
He didn't move, 'Is there anything wrong?' I asked.  
  
'No, but I just wonder how hard it's going to be to get this paint off.'  
  
'Not hard, it's water based, it should wash off Ok, but we'll need to wash your clothes before the paint dries,' I said.  
  
He nodded and vanished into the bathroom. I did notice his hands were very dirty for someone who'd been painting. What the heck else had he and Nicky been doing? I told Anita what I'd seen and she said she'd slip home and check on Nicky, and question her.  
  
'And I've noticed something about Maglor too, now you mention strange things about him,' Anita remarked.  
  
'Oh, what,' I asked surprised.  
  
'His speech. He's using contractions, you know, saying I'm instead of I am, and stuff. I noticed three days ago.'  
  
My mouth gaped with surprise, Anita was right, and I hadn't even noticed! Did I feel silly. 'Why do you think he's suddenly doing that?'  
  
'Don't know, but I'd bet Nicky does. I'll go home and ask her that too. Catch you later,' Anita said as she slid out my kitchen door and headed off to find out what Nicky and Maglor had been up to for the day.  
  
Maglor soon appeared again, clean and paint free. He'd popped his dirty clothes in the washer, and as it was very hot, he was only wearing a pair of shorts. Now he'd put on a bit of weight, I had to agree with Anita, he did have a nice body. He wasn't heavily muscled, but he had good muscle definition and he moved very gracefully, every motion controlled and flowing.  
  
'Bronwyn!' his beautiful clear voice startled me. I jumped guiltily and wondered if he'd noticed me staring. 'Come over here,' he gestured with one hand, 'Look at this, and tell me what you think.'  
  
He'd taken the cover off his painting and as soon I was near enough he pulled me close to see a nearly finished painting of the dolphin mother and son we'd swum with the day of the Silmaril search.  
  
'It's beautiful,' I whispered, awed. 'The dolphins look so real I expect them to move!'  
  
'It's not too bad, I'm a little out of practise, but I'm quite happy with it. I have only to finish, and somehow frame it, and if you don't mind, could I hang it on the wall next to your dining table?'  
  
'Mind! No way do I mind having such a magnificent painting hanging on my wall. In fact, I might have an old picture frame in the attic that would be just perfect for it. Should we find it?'  
  
'Yes, let's,' said Maglor enthusiastically. Soon I'd found the key to door up there, and we climbed the pull down staircase to the attic door. Maglor had the key, and used it open the door, although he claimed he didn't really need it, for he said he could have opened the door without it if he really wanted.  
  
'Are you sure you're not pulling my leg?' I asked, suspicious that he was telling me a tall story.  
  
'I'm quite serious; I could open the door without the key if I really needed to, but it isn't something that should be done without great need. One day I'll show you.'  
  
'Ok, I'll believe you. Remember I might just ask you to prove it one day!' I laughed.  
  
He just grinned in reply, and we began to look in piles of stuff. I'd been given a lot of family memorabilia because I had a big empty attic, and now it looked as if at least one thing could be useful, if we could find it.  
  
'Is that it?' Maglor asked, pointing at the end of a frame sticking out from the top of an old wardrobe.  
  
'Looks to be, can you get it down?'  
  
'Yes', and being tall and long armed he was able to lift it down carefully.  
  
'Needs a good clean,' I remarked. 'Let's get it downstairs and I can sit quietly and tidy it up for you.'  
  
Back down we went, I locked up for despite the fact Maglor had said he could open locked doors without keys, I didn't want to leave the attic open for just anyone wandering about to sticky beak into. In the kitchen Maglor was holding the up the old frame carefully and peering at his painting through it.  
  
'Will it do?' I asked.  
  
'It will, I think, it seems to be the right size. I've never seen this wood before,' he said putting the frame down.  
  
'Tasmanian Blackwood, a very highly thought of Australian native timber. It's a good 150 years old, and all the flowers carved in it for decoration are Australian natives.'  
  
'These are gum tree leaves and flowers, I know that's wattle, but what are these?'  
  
'Banksias, and those are bottlebrush. You know, I think the dolphins will look quite nice swimming around surrounded by the flowers.'  
  
Maglor agreed, and sat down to finish his painting after getting the things I needed to clean the frame. It was very dusty, not truly dirty, and before long I'd cleaned it up and it was looking good.  
  
'What do you think, Maglor?' I asked as I set the now clean frame on the table. He stood up to take a better look  
  
'It does look good clean, thank you, sweet lady,' he said, and to my surprise he kissed the top of my head.  
  
'Now what?' I said looking at what appeared to me to be a finished painting.  
  
'I'm nearly done; I just want to work on the waves a bit more, and possibly change the skyline a little. Now, however, I will be picked up soon to go and see George, so I'll let this rest and look at it again later.'  
  
He cleaned his brushes and other gear, and put on a T-shirt that had been lying over a chair back. He looked at me, sitting in my chair watching him.' Why don't you come too, today? George has been asking to see you.'  
  
'Has he?' That surprised me.  
  
'He remembers you helping him. I had to tell him you were hurt, and I think he'd like to see you are now well again.'  
  
'I think I will come. If we get a taxi home, I can do some shopping, and we can have lunch too.'  
  
'I had better find my clean jeans, and wear them, then.'  
  
'They're folded over the back of the computer chair for some strange reason, and put shoes on,' I said, for Maglor had a habit of not wearing shoes. I put on my sandals, and changed my shirt; my denim skirt was Ok, and just in time I finished changing and picked up my shopping bag.  
  
Maglor had let Roger in and was putting his own footgear on, a pair of runners that I'd bought him when we eventually found a pair that fitted.  
  
The journey into the Marine Institute was interesting with Roger telling us about the proposal to open the place to the general public. Up until now only school and university groups has been welcome as guests to look around, but now plans were underway to upgrade all the facilities and admit the public, a bit like an aquarium. This change I felt would be good, and told Roger so, as it meant a lot more people would get a chance to see and understand Marine life. Especially exciting was the plan to bring marine mammals such as Dolphins and Seals in.  
  
On arriving Maglor all but glued himself to my side until I was seated comfortably by the poolside where George could see me. George did seem happy to see me, rising up out of the water a bit to have a better look. Then he turned his interest to Maglor, who was singing softly in that beautiful language he called Quenya.  
  
George floated gently around his pool, listening. He then came up to Maglor and it was to me so clear they were conversing in their thoughts that I wondered how on earth no one else picked up what they were doing. They spoke for a while and then apparently that was it for today.  
  
'What did George say?' I whispered as soon as Maglor was close enough.  
  
'Later, I will tell you later.' His thoughts were clear in my mind as if they were my own.  
  
'Ok,' I replied the same way.  
  
Roger saw us out, after assuring himself that Maglor would be available the next day. I thought that either George's condition was worse than I knew, or that Roger believed Maglor might refuse to help further. If so, he was wrong, Maglor was totally fascinated by George and was determined to help the poor whale in any way he could.  
  
We only had a short walk to the shopping mall and lunch. It would be a late lunch, but I was looking forward to a meal, and I suspected so was Maglor. He'd glued himself to me again, seeming refusing to believe I could take a step by myself without his aid. Actually it was rather pleasant to have a man's company again even if that man was one of a magical immortal race I'd been told since childhood didn't exist.  
  
'What would you like for lunch, Maglor?'  
  
'I am open to suggestions,' he said rather seriously, but the sparkle in his eyes belied the seriousness of his words.  
  
'Chinese? The Green Dragon does very good Yum Cha.'  
  
'I haven't had Chinese in years. I do like it, though, so that sounds nice.'  
  
The Green Dragon wasn't busy when we arrived and we got a nice table right near the window. At Maglor's suggestion we ordered wine; and then had good fun ordering all the different foods on the carts the waitresses wheeled around. Naturally we both ate far too much, but we both enjoyed it. Curious, since my accident I could sense Maglor's thoughts much more clearly than I had been able to. Another thing to ask him!  
  
I was nearly too full to bother with the shopping, but I needed more floppy disks to back up the computer work I'd done on the scrolls. And I wanted blank videotapes, and pens. All the bloody pens kept disappearing; I was sure the rotten things grew legs at night and walked away. Oops better pick up my shoes I had re-soled, too, I thought. Maglor said he wanted nothing, and even he had to agree we had plenty of food at home. Then we went past one of the many shops selling music CD's and he had to go in and ask what they were playing. It turned out to be Native American flute music, which is what I thought it was. My elf friend seemed to enjoy it so much that I bought it. Not entirely for him, for I liked it too. Rather cleverly I managed to make the purchase without Maglor seeing, it would be nice to give him a surprise later in the day.  
  
Our shopping mission over, we caught a taxi home, to find Nicky had Cocaine, the palomino pony saddled, as was setting up barrels.  
  
'Having a barrel-racing practise,' I commented.  
  
'Yes, I've decided to enter the rodeo after all. If it's Ok with you, Mum said I could, and she's watching from the garden' she asked rather anxiously for she wasn't supposed to work the horses at speed without someone home, just in case of an accident.  
  
'Fine by me. I'll sit and watch, and read a bit.'  
  
I went inside, and fetched what I planned to read, the next bit of Maglor's book and the corresponding section of his diary. He saw me with the books, and suddenly got very busy with his painting. Now was the time to put the new CD on, Maglor had tensed right up and would hardly look at me. The music would relax him, and when I put it on, the look of delight on his face was more than worth the money I spent.  
  
'Thank-you Bronwyn, I never imagined you would buy this for me. You are a good friend, and far too good to me,' he said, soundlessly walking over to me, and giving me a brief, tight hug.  
  
'Isn't that what friends are for? To do things for each other? Anyway, it's my way of thanking you for looking after me since I got out of hospital,' I smiled at him as I returned his hug.  
  
'It was a kind gesture,' he insisted, 'but you should go out and watch Nicky.'  
  
'Yes, I should.' I turned to go, and Maglor spoke again, 'Could you do something for me, Bronwyn?'  
  
'Sure, if I can.'  
  
'No matter what you read, no matter how angry or disgusted with me you might get, please listen to my explanations and ask me any questions you might have.'  
  
'Ok, no problem, Maglor.'  
  
When I got outside, and seated myself I saw Nicky has warmed Cocaine up and was making a first slow run around the barrels to familiarise both the pony and herself with the barrels again. It had been a while since they'd run barrels together. They seemed to be fine, so I turned my attention to the books in my hands.  
  
The one I opened was the one that I suppose you'd call a history book, I would leave Maglor's diary for the minute. Immediately, I read of a thing called the Doom of the Noldor, I checked in Maglor's diary, and there was an entry dated apparently long after the event about a curse. I went back to the other book and continued to read, of how Maglor's youngest uncle and many of his followers turned back to Valinor at the pronouncement of the curse, and how Maglor's family had laughed at the curse and continued.  
  
Then, shocked, I read of how Maglor's father Feanor seized the ships stolen from the Teleri, and sailed with his followers to Middle-Earth. Once there, Feanor ordered the ships burnt. Apparently, only Maedhros the eldest of Maglor's brothers tried to stop their father, and Feanor refused to listen, calling those abandoned useless, and baggage.  
  
Slowly I put the book down, and remembered what Maglor had said to me, that I would ask him to explain everything, and right now I needed him to explain why most of the Noldor people had been abandoned. I lifted his diary, and noted again all entries over that time where made a long time after those events took place. Possibly because Maglor was still recovering from his wounds during the Kinslaying?  
  
'Bron, are you Ok?' I looked up into Anita's face, worried.  
  
'Yeah, fine, I was just wrapt up in what I was reading.'  
  
'You frightened me, I spoke three times before you answered.'  
  
'Sorry.'  
  
Anita sighed deeply, 'You do get in deep at times, don't you?'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'You really don't know? Well, I'll save it for another time. Nicky's taking Cocaine over to the beach for a ride now she's finished around the barrels. I'm going over to watch out for her, there are too many people on the beach to let her go alone. Oh by the way she's being very close mouthed about what she and Maglor are up to, all she was that it's a surprise and she's sworn to secrecy.'  
  
'I wonder what they're up too?'  
  
Anita shrugged, 'I don't have a clue, I guess we'll find out.' She looked up to see Nicky waiting for her, standing beside the pony.  
  
'Better go.'  
  
'Yeah, Ok,' I said, falsely cheerful, and wondering what the surprise was. Questioning Maglor would be worse than useless, so I'd just have to wait and find out.  
  
As Nicky, Cocaine and Anita disappeared towards the beach, I picked up the books and went indoors. I noticed Maglor had finished his painting and cleared up his things, now he was watching a documentary on the TV.  
  
'You're upset,' he said as I sat down and placed the books on the coffee table.  
  
'Why did your father burn the ships?' My question came out badly, but Maglor never even blinked, and I felt he knew I was going to ask just that.  
  
'Many reasons, the first being he wasn't thinking clearly at the time, and he never did completely trust Uncle Fingolfin. Many years later, Maedhros and I speculated that in a strange way he was trying to do his brother's followers a favour, without transport they should have turned back to Valinor, to beg forgiveness for the Kinslaying.'  
  
'But they didn't?'  
  
'No, for they dared the Halcaraxe, the terrible hills of grinding ice in a region of dreadful cold. We didn't know that till later, unfortunately many people died in that crossing. I was one who would have greeted Fingolfin's people, but I and many others dared not, from shame.'  
  
'I see.'  
  
'You're angry.'  
  
'No, not really.' I felt his mind brush mine, and then pull away.  
  
'I was still recovering from wounds received in the Kinslaying Bronwyn, and could do nothing to stop Father. Had I been well, I would have stood with my brother Maedhros in trying to prevent the burning of the ships, as it was, alone Maedhros could do nothing. The rest of my brothers did what Father told them to.'  
  
'Thank you for being honest.'  
  
He nodded, 'you are angry, but not with me. With my father again?'  
  
'And your brothers. You were hurt, you had some excuse. Did Maedhros try to stop your father, or just think about it?'  
  
'Oh, he tried. Father threatened his life, and Maedhros backed down. In a mood like that Father was very dangerous, and Maedhros knew it. I think my younger brothers obeyed Father partly out of fear if they disobeyed then Father would likely do something worse, and also from habit. Father would only allow Maedhros as the eldest, and occasionally me, to question his decisions. Not that he often listened.'  
  
'Things must have been very difficult.'  
  
'Yes, that was when I started drinking.'  
  
I nodded, and by a silent mutual consent, we dropped the subject.  
  
By then it was evening, and we decided that after that Chinese for a late lunch, we really didn't want much for dinner. The last time I'd made soup, actually the day I met Maglor, I had frozen a heap of it in old ice-cream containers. I thawed and heated some of it while Maglor found some bread rolls and buttered them.  
  
Nicky and Cocaine returned, soaking wet; Anita went straight home but Nicky popped in to speak to me once she'd dealt with the pony. She refused the offer of a meal on behalf of her mother and herself, as they were to go out with Anita's parents for dinner. She shot off to shower before dinner after arranging more practise sessions with Cocaine, and planning to finish whatever it was she'd started with Maglor.  
  
Maglor and I ate our dinner outdoors as usual and sat on outside and watched the sunset, and the first stars rise.  
  
'I can't see anything but the evening star up there,' I said, staring up at the sky.  
  
Maglor shifted his chair closer to mine, and pulled me against him. 'Do you really want to see the evening star how I do? I'll show you if you like.'  
  
Curiosity got the better of me, and I agreed. I felt Maglor's mind touch mine and I heard his mental voice speak, 'See through my eyes, Bronwyn.'  
  
And suddenly I was seeing through his eyes. Wow, he was right, the evening star was a sailing ship and I see could the glow of the Silmaril on it. Hang on; someone was wearing the Silmaril as part of a headpiece bound to his forehead! A man? My mind was scarcely able to comprehend this. 'Who is that?' I asked mentally.  
  
'Earendil, he is of the Peredhil, the half elven. He is also the father of the boys I fostered. Earendil was born in the hidden city of Gondolin, and after the destruction of Gondolin he lived with his family in Sirion. He left on a great sea voyage to beg aid for the people of Middle-Earth from the Valar in their struggle against Morgoth, and he was successful. His ship Vingilot was hallowed by the Valar and the Silmaril brought to Earendil by his wife Elwing was given to Earendil to bear up into the skies as a sign of hope to those dwelling in Middle-Earth,' Maglor's mental voice was soft and full of sorrow.  
  
'Half-eleven?' I questioned.  
  
'Yes, his father was a mortal man called Tuor, who came to Gondolin as massager from Lord Ulmo to Gondolin's King, my cousin Turgon. Turgon's daughter Idril is Earendil's mother, so he is distantly related to me.'  
  
Then the bow of the great shining ship turned to face us directly, and shocked, I realised Earendil was looking down at us.  
  
'Yes, over the ages as I have watched Earendil, so he has watched me.'  
  
'How did Earendil's wife get a Silmaril, anyway,' I asked confused. 'Didn't Morgoth have them?'  
  
'He did, and one day I'll tell you how Lady Elwing obtained a Silmaril.'  
  
Then I felt Maglor pull away from me, as if what was happening was between he and Earendil and no others. For some time I sat watching Maglor watch what for me was just a star again. Then he stood abruptly, and strode indoors. I followed, worried.  
  
'Are you all right?' I asked, for Maglor was white and shaking.  
  
'Yes, I'll be fine, I just need, Bronwyn could you please make me some coffee?'  
  
'Ok.' I made him coffee, and myself too. By the time I handed him his cup he'd settled a lot and he drank his coffee gratefully.  
  
'What on earth happened out there?' I asked after a few minutes.  
  
'Nothing that needs concern you, Bronwyn.'  
  
'Doesn't concern me!' I snapped angrily. 'You're my friend Maglor, and something happened that upset you. Of course it concerns me!'  
  
I was standing in front of Maglor, shouting at him. He rose and took my hands in his, 'I'm sorry, Bronwyn, you're right, this does concern you. Perhaps I should have said there is nothing to fear.'  
  
'What happened?' I insisted.  
  
'Earendil tried to communicate with me, to tell me something, I couldn't understand what, just that it is important.' He stood, and paced the room, looking like a caged panther.  
  
'Oh,' I sat down hard. 'Why?'  
  
'I don't know that, either.'  
  
I felt Maglor's hands on shoulders; he was standing behind me now, his strong fingers massaging my shoulder and neck. 'Relax,' he said quietly. 'I have more abilities than you know, Bronwyn, and I won't let anything hurt you.'  
  
'I thought you said there was nothing to fear?' I span to face him.  
  
'There isn't, not from Earendil. You do not need to be frightened.' I felt his mind brush mine, in an attempt to soothe me.  
  
'Don't, don't do that!'  
  
He stepped back, startled by the violence of my reaction. 'I'm frightened, Maglor and confused by all this. It's all too much,' and to my horror I burst into tears.  
  
Immediately, Maglor took me in his arms, and rocked me as I let out all the stress of the last days. The confusion at finding out who he was, that we'd met before, my injury and all the strange revelations overwhelmed me. I cried for a long time, and finally my sobs ceased. Slightly embarrassed, I raised my head to look at Maglor.  
  
'Here you are, dry your eyes.' He handed me a box of tissues that usually lived on the kitchen bench, with his long arms he was able to reach them easily.  
  
'Now, Bronwyn, you're very tired, I think, and that's part of your problem tonight,' Maglor's voice was very gentle.  
  
I nodded, 'I am. It's later that I thought.' I was surprised, it was midnight.  
  
'We watched Earendil longer than you thought.' He extended his hands and pulled me to my feet. 'We should get some rest, you especially Bronwyn.'  
  
'Yeah, I guess we should. I'll just wash my face first.'  
  
By the time I'd washed my tear-streaked face, Maglor had brought Cherie in, and locked up. The only lights on were in the kitchen and his bedroom. I walked past his open door, and noticed he was in bed, and he spoke to me.  
  
'Bronwyn, come in here,' he asked.  
  
I did so, sitting down on the bed. 'Why, what's wrong? Are you Ok?' I asked him  
  
'I'm fine, you are not. I can feel you mental unrest. You should stay here, with me.'  
  
'I don't think that's a good idea,' I said. And I didn't think it good, for the reason I'd come to the conclusion earlier that I was getting far too fond of this elf.  
  
He frowned, 'you need company tonight, you will never still your mind and sleep else.'  
  
He had me there, he was right. 'I'll just put my pyjamas on then.'  
  
'As you like.'  
  
I went to my room, and found my PJ's. As I put them on I reflected that I really wasn't all that unhappy at sharing Maglor's bed for the night. I just hoped he wouldn't be naked! I didn't think I could cope with that right now.  
  
He switched the lights off the instant I was in the bed, and snuggled up to me. To my vast relief he was wearing some clothing, and I allowed him to cuddle up, enjoying the feel of him near me.  
  
'Go to sleep, Bronwyn,' he said, his voice gently soothing. 'And don't worry if you wake, and I'm gone, I won't be far away. I might go outside for a little white later.' His words really didn't really register as I drifted off to sleep. 


	30. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 W  
  
The moonlight shining through a little gap in the curtains was what woke me. Or   
was it? Maglor was lying facing me, his eyes unblinking, but I could tell from   
his breathing that he wasn't asleep, but rather thinking deeply.  
  
I blinked a couple of times and stretched carefully, which was difficult with   
one of Maglor's long legs draped over me, but I saw awareness return to his   
eyes. Instead of moving away as I expected, he did what he'd done earlier that   
night; cuddled right up to me, his arms tightening about me in a very close   
embrace. He didn't speak, but I could feel that he was very distressed over   
something as his mind touched mine and he buried his face in my neck.  
  
'What's wrong?' I asked quietly.  
  
I got no verbal response, but if it was possible Maglor pressed himself even   
closer to me, and in my mind there was a soft mental whisper of 'nothing,' to   
which I replied with disbelief. That drew the tiniest of mental chuckles and   
that he did have a problem, but one I couldn't help with, and no he didn't want   
to discuss it, what he wanted was comfort. That both surprised and concerned me,   
as I felt he did have a big problem. I had learned a few things about my magical   
houseguest, and one was that when he was in 'silent mode' pestering him about   
his problem was counter productive. He'd talk when he was ready, and not one   
second before hand.  
  
So I held him, and managed to get one hand free to rub his back, which seemed to   
soothe him. After a while he spoke, 'You are good to me, Bronwyn, and in return   
all I seem to do is bother you.'  
  
Puzzled I asked what he meant, 'I woke you up, I didn't mean to, I was trying to   
keep my mind quiet but I couldn't,' he said his eyes shadowed and frightened?  
  
Then I understood, 'Have you had a nightmare, Maglor?'  
  
'Yes, in a way. Elves don't dream exactly as mortals do, it's more like living   
through the experience and retaining a memory of it. Or reliving something   
terrible from the past.'  
  
'Why didn't you say so?' I sighed, 'I know, you didn't want to bother me. Silly   
elf, are you going to tell me what you dreamed of?'  
  
'You don't want to know,' he said.  
  
'Come on, it can't be that awful, can it.'  
'It can,' he said sitting up and folding his arms about his knees. 'There is a   
lot you still don't know, and I am..'  
  
'You're worried how I'm going to react.'  
  
'I am.'  
  
'And that's what giving you the nightmares,' I shook my head at him. 'How old   
did you say you are? 8?'  
  
'Please, Bronwyn, this is not funny, don't joke.'  
  
'Ok, sorry!' I grinned at him, and noticed his right hand was clenched tightly   
into a fist. That was clearly bothering Maglor and I could do something about it   
for him. I slid off the bed, and made to leave the room.  
  
'Where are you going?' a distressed almost panicked elf asked.  
  
'To the kitchen, and I'll be back in a minute.' Hells bells, he sure was upset   
over something!  
  
In the kitchen I made us both a hot chocolate, and grabbed a bottle of massage   
oil, I had what I thought might be a brilliant idea for Maglor's sore hand, and   
juggling cups and bottle I trotted back to Maglor's room, where I found him   
staring out the window through the gap in the curtains.  
  
'Here you are, this might make you feel better,' I said as I handed him a cup.   
'No, use your left hand, and give me the right.' I'd put my cup down, and I   
poured some of the massage oil into my hands, and then set to work on his hand,   
feeling the muscles and tendons carefully till I found what I was looking for.   
Maglor's face registered surprise and then relief as the pain left his hand.   
Finished with his right hand I took his left hand, and repeated the process and   
as I seen him using his left hand more than usual over the last couple of days   
and I wanted to be sure that he hadn't hurt it.  
  
'How does that feel now?' I asked.  
  
'Wonderful,' he sighed, 'for the first time, all the pain is gone, completely   
gone!' His fingers were tangled with mine, and I had trouble freeing one hand to   
drink my chocolate, which I quickly finished. We lied back down and Maglor   
pulled the curtains apart a little and looked out at the moonlight.  
  
'I remember when the moon first rose, I thought how beautiful it was, and how   
wonderful it was to have light, real light again,' Maglor's voice was incredibly   
rich and beautiful in the softly lit room.  
  
I snorted disbelievingly, 'The moon's always been there!'  
  
'No, Bronwyn, have you not listened to me? Did I not tell you that the world was   
changed in the second age of the Sun? That the world became round, and Valinor   
was removed? It was then that the Sun and Moon took the forms they now wear, and   
like Venus I can see those heavenly lights as what they really are, and as I   
showed you Earendil, I could show you the true forms of the Sun and Moon.'  
  
'No thanks, I've had enough of that for one evening,' I laughed at the elf, and   
asked 'I suppose the stars aren't stars?'  
  
'They are just as you see them,' and then he told me stories of the making of   
the stars by one of the mysterious Valar, one called Varda, apparently female.  
  
I dozed a little listening to him, and woke to hear him singing again. I   
wondered that his parents hadn't named him Nightingale or something; for once he   
told me that he sang before he spoke.  
  
And as he sang, once again as on the night we spent watching the whales, his   
voice made images and those images were translated to words in my mind. He sang   
of the conversation between he and George the whale that day, and how George   
reminded him of something that he'd not forgotten but put into back of his mind,   
how in the Fourth Age he had wandered the shores of a country called Gondor, and   
how the people of the tiny fishing villages had called him The Guardian of the   
Waves, for he'd been often seen on the sea shore at night. Often he had used his   
song to calm storms, and to lead those lost down by the seaside caves to safety,   
and he sang to the fishermen, putting in their minds where the best fishing was to be had.   
Sometimes, too he'd spoken to the children of the villages when his loneliness   
became too great.  
  
'Where was this Gondor anyways?' I asked.  
  
'The seashore was the Mediterranean. The coast has changed, but the nearest   
modern equivalent is around the Cannes area. Lots of things have changed, but at   
least the old legends still speak of me, The Guardian of the Waves, and how I   
can calm storms.'  
  
'You can't really calm the sea, can you?' I asked at length.  
  
'Oh, yes, if it's only a mild storm I can. I can use song to calm it,' he said   
insistently. Then he noticed my sceptical look, 'you would probably call what I   
do 'magic', I don't think of it like you might.'  
  
'Why, with the magic at your disposal did you and your family find it necessary   
to kill other elves?' I asked.  
  
'They had their own magic too, and we were consumed with a need to fulfil our   
Oath to recover the Silmarils and avenge Grandfather.'  
  
'Oh,' was all I found to say.  
  
'We shall speak more of this tomorrow,' he said. 'For now I think you should   
sleep again, Bron.'  
  
I couldn't argue as I was yawning, so I pulled the covers well up and settled   
down. Maglor still gazed out the window, but now as I drifted off he was silent   
instead of singing.  
  
It was daylight when I woke again, and rain beat against the window. That blew   
my plans for the day out the window, so I got up and went looking for a tall,   
handsome elf and found him in the kitchen making porridge. I sat down to watch   
TV, and discovered that it was earlier than I'd thought for the early news was   
still on, some reporter rattling on about the war in Iraq. Not wanting to watch   
bombs and shooting over breakfast, I turned over and found all the channels were   
showing the same thing. In disgust I put on my favourite video, ET, as Maglor   
brought me my breakfast; I had to admit he was spoiling me but it very nice to   
have such a considerate houseguest.  
  
I watched Maglor as he watched the movie, and was highly amused to notice he was   
utterly fascinated, and sat motionless and silent watching carefully. He didn't   
even move when I took his empty bowl away, but thanked me when I gave him coffee   
ten minutes later. I decided the time was right to ask him about last night, and   
why he been so very upset.  
  
'Maglor, last night. When are you going to tell me what was wrong?'  
  
He looked surprised, 'I didn't think you'd remember that!'  
  
'Well, I do. And I think you should tell me what's wrong.'  
  
' I noticed that you didn't really want to watch the news this morning either,' he said quietly.  
  
'Is that your problem? The war?'  
  
'Yes,' he said, nodding. 'I've seen too many wars, and fought in too many to.   
It's just bringing back unpleasant memories and last night I was remembering my   
brother's deaths, all but one died in battle, and well, I just don't want to   
watch any more people die the same way.'  
  
He put his cup down and I took his hands in mine, 'I can understand that. I   
really don't want to watch either. If Mark had still been alive he would very   
likely be in Iraq right now, and I know many of his friends are. Perhaps we   
should try not to watch the TV, or talk of this much?'  
  
'I think that would be best, for a few days anyway.' He seemed to want to say   
something, but was hesitant. I pushed him a little, and he finally told me,   
'Today is also the anniversary of the day my youngest brothers died. They were   
twins, and especially close to me, and our oldest brother, Maedhros. It is   
thousands of years since they died, but it still feels as though it happened   
yesterday. I actually saw them killed in front of me, and I was unable to help   
them. I let my little brothers down.'  
  
'I'm sorry, Maglor. I can't imagine how awful that would feel, to see your   
brothers killed in front of you!'  
  
He squeezed my hands, and smiled a little, 'I'll be fine, Bronwyn. Later, I'll   
go down onto the beach and sing for them as I have every year. Then I'll be all   
right again.'  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
'Yes, when the rain eases a bit I'll go to the beach. In the meantime, is there   
something we can do? I don't want to sit about today, I'd rather do something.'  
  
I thought for minute, 'I always make my own soap, and it's getting low so we   
could do that.'  
  
Maglor agreed enthusiastically, and soon we were in the semi-detached laundry   
setting out the supplies. Nicky appeared, and when told what we were doing,   
insisted on joining in, as she'd been bored at home. Her mother was in one of   
the odd moods that she got into at times, and in those moods she didn't want   
company, not even her daughter's.  
  
So, we made soap. A lot of soap, scenting some of it. We made lavender, rose,   
sandalwood and my favourite, orange. Maglor wanted cederwood, and pine, so we   
made those too, and it was early afternoon when we finished and put the finished   
soap aside to set and harden.  
  
Lunch was toasted sandwiches, and it had stopped raining. Nicky and I moved the   
horses into fresh paddocks, for Maglor had disappeared to sing on the beach,   
refusing company. I knew why, he wanted to be alone and mourn for his brothers   
by himself. I hoped he would feel better as he said he would, because he'd been   
quiet and withdrawn all morning. Even Nicky couldn't raise a smile from him!  
  
I came back inside, wondering again at how quickly my leg had healed in such a   
short time. It was almost completely healed! I could walk without pain, and I   
was thinking that by Rodeo time it might be right for me to ride. Nicky only   
thought she'd have the barrel racing to herself and Cocaine!  
  
I had been going to work on the scrolls, but it was hard with Nicky there. She   
wanted to play Monopoly, or was going to go looking for Maglor, and I knew he didn't   
want to be disturbed right now. So, Nicky and I played Monopoly, and Nicky   
thrashed me. We were just beginning a second game, and I was starting to get   
worried about Maglor when the kitchen door creaked and in walked the elf. He was   
soaked because it had started raining again, and when I gave him a towel I   
noticed how cold he was, freezing in fact.  
  
'You're so cold!' I remarked, 'I'll put the heater on.'  
  
He shook his head, 'no, I'll be fine, being cold won't affect me once I put on   
some dry clothes.'  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
'Yes, quite sure. It's impossible for me to catch a cold like you might.'  
  
'Oh, ok I guess you know best,'  
  
'I do,' he said smiling as he ruffled my hair with his left hand. 'I'll put on   
some dry clothes.'  
  
He vanished into his room, and soon appeared again dressed in the old faded and   
patched jeans that he'd been wearing when we first met, and a T-shirt that   
appeared to have once been black, but was now a faded dark greyish colour.  
  
Nicky had re-set the Monopoly board and was trying to get Maglor to agree to   
play too. He was laughingly refusing, saying he didn't know how to play the   
game.  
  
'That's Ok, we'll teach you, won't we Bron,' said Nicky.  
  
Maglor finally agreed, and I made us all some hot chocolate and toast while Nicky   
explained the rules to Maglor. Naturally, he played very cautiously at first, but soon   
beat us. Another game didn't go his way so easily, and in fact we didn't finish   
as Anita came looking for Nicky, claiming they had an early morning the next   
day, but I knew the truth, Anita was tired and wanted to go to bed but she never   
slept unless someone else was in the house. Nicky pulled a face, but went along   
quietly with her mother.  
  
Curiously, neither Maglor nor I were hungry, so we simply had some cheese and   
crackers for our evening meal. Maglor also ate several apples, I'd noticed he   
had a fondness for them, and he claimed all elves did. He does and says some   
curious things at times!  
  
Later, we sat down to look at more of the scrolls, and to check maps. Maglor   
spoke of Rivendell, the secret city his foster son Elrond ruled during the   
second and third ages. Apparently, he believed if we could find the ruins of   
Rivendell we might find either more scrolls or clues to their whereabouts.  
  
As he talked, he spoke less of the scrolls, and more of Elrond, and Elrond's   
twin, Elros. I said nothing, just relaxing and letting him talk, but I wondered   
why he spoke so much of his foster sons, when it was really his brothers he   
ought to talking about. Just as I was about to point that out, he abruptly   
started to speak of his twin brothers, the youngest of them.  
  
Long he spoke, telling me of his twin brothers, Amrod and Amras. Naturally, this   
meant that his other brothers entered the stories, his older and adored brother   
Maedhros, Celegorm who was a great hunter and who could speak to any animal,   
Caranthir, short-tempered but trustworthy, and Curufin, who was a mirror image   
of their father Feanor. I got two impressions very quickly, that all the   
brothers loved each other dearly, and that for the longest time Maglor had not   
had anyone to talk to like this, and it was doing him good. Actually, it was   
rather like opening a floodgate, and I rather thought that he'd never stop   
talking. Not that I really minded, most of the stories were amusing or told of   
elvish lifestyle, and I was learning a lot about Maglor, probably more than he   
realised.  
  
Finally, he stopped, and looked at me, and I realised that he'd really been   
talking to himself. He smiled, 'sorry for getting carried away, I must have   
bored you terribly'.  
  
'Not at all, I enjoyed hearing of your brothers, and anyway, you needed to let   
all that out. Have you spoken to anyone about your family since you've well,   
been alone?'  
  
'No, not like that. You are right, it was nice to speak of my family, I do feel   
rather better!' he'd been holding my hands, and now he squeezed my fingers by   
way of thanks. Then he looked at the scattered maps and scrolls and began   
tidying them away, explaining he didn't feel like doing any more on them right   
then.  
  
'I don't either', I said. 'In fact, the late night last night, and getting up   
early this morning I'm tired. I might go to bed,' I said, giving him a rather   
questioning look.  
  
'I won't, not just yet. I think I shall read a while,' he said. Then, more   
hesitantly, 'Tomorrow is the 25th of April.'  
  
'ANZAC day, how do you know about that?' I asked, surprised.  
  
'I was actually in the First World War, and I like to remember every year by   
watching the sun rise', he was obviously expecting a response of some kind from   
me.  
  
'So do I, Grandfather Burne was in the 4th Lighthorse, and I always hold my own   
Dawn Service.'  
  
'Shall I wake up just before sunrise then?' asked Maglor, 'and we can   
watch the sun rise together?'  
  
'Yes, that sounds a lovely idea!' I replied as Maglor kissed me goodnight. Soon,   
I was curled up comfortably in my bed, but long past midnight sleep evaded me. My houseguest   
was disturbing me more and more, not by his behaviour or his past, but by the   
disturbing fact that I had done some deep thinking during the day, and I   
believed that I might be falling in love with him.  
  
Many thanks to SWE for allowing me to use her idea of Maglor being the 'Guardian of the Waves.' :) 


	31. chapter 32

Chapter 32, ANZAC Day  
  
Oh, well I remember that terrible day, When our blood stained the sand and the water, And how in that Hell that they call Suvla Bay, We were butchered like lambs at the slaughter, Johnny Turkey was waiting; he'd primed himself well, He showered us with bullets and rained us with shell, And in ten minutes flat he'd blown us to Hell, Nearly blew us right back to Australia.  
  
Chorus  
  
And the band played Waltzing Matilda, As we stopped to bury the slain, We buried ours, and the Turk buried theirs, Then we started all over again.  
  
The above is the second verse and chorus from 'The Band Played Waltzing Matilda', written by Eric Bogle.  
  
Author's Notes: at dawn, on the 25th of April 1915 the ANZACS, the Australian and New Zealand Armed Corps landed in Anzac Cove, in Turkey. British and French troops followed them. They were supposed to land on an unoccupied gently sloping beach, instead they were accidentally landed on an occupied rugged beach under very heavy artillery fire. Many men died, either in the landing, or while trying to get up the beach under heavy Turkish fire; a lot drowned too. As a child I remember a local veteran telling how the sea ran 'red as blood for three days.' This landing, and what happened to the troops afterwards has become legendary in both Australia and New Zealand. It was such a disaster that a Royal Commission was held into the Dardanelles Campaign, for there were 100,000 allied troops killed or wounded. As a result, the Commander of the British forces, Sir Ian Hamilton was dismissed from office. It is also a national holiday in both Australia and New Zealand and is traditionally celebrated with the Dawn Service, when we remember all those who served their countries in armed conflict and join in a sincere wish that we shall never again see war on such a scale.  
  
I was writing one large chapter, but decided to split it so as to post something after all these weeks!  
  
Part 1  
  
Just before dawn I woke Bronwyn. Unlike she I hadn't slept, I had spent the night remembering many things, and reading. Actually I had been trying to avoid thinking of her, and how very important she had become to me. Spending my time wondering if she could or would ever love me was rather pointless. She either would, or she would not. Therefore I tried to forget my worries, past and present, in a book. It was only partly successful.  
  
'Is it morning already?' she mumbled.  
  
'Yes, now come on, get dressed.'  
  
'Yeah, yeah, Ok', she grumbled, sitting up in bed.  
  
'Here are your jeans, and a sweater.' She didn't move. 'We'll be late, come on Bronwyn!'  
  
'Do you mind? I'd rather get dressed by myself.'  
  
'Oh, sorry! I suppose I should wait in another room', I felt quite embarrassed that I'd forgotten Bronwyn and indeed all mortals have a lot more modesty about nudity than elves. So I waited in the kitchen for her, and made us both some tea while I waited.  
  
Soon enough, Bronwyn joined me in the kitchen, dressed warmly for it was a chilly morning. I had gathered some flowers from the garden earlier in the night, and bound them all with sprigs of Rosemary, the traditional herb of remembrance associated with Anzac Day. Bronwyn smiled as she saw what I'd done, but didn't speak as she was drinking the tea I'd made.  
  
Hand in hand, we walked to the beach, the sun just poking her head up over the horizon. Bronwyn took her shoes off, and we stood, barefoot in the water, waiting for the moment when the sun was fully up. At that precise moment, I laid the flowers on the waves, and for a moment the as the sun touched the waves the water seemed red, as it had that fateful morning eighty-eight years ago. A blink in time for an elf, yet a mortal's life span.  
  
Beside me, Bronwyn spoke the words of the traditional prayer, and I joined her.  
  
'They shall not grow old, As we who are left grow old, Age shall not weary them, Nor the years forget.  
  
At the going down of the sun, And in the morning, We will remember them.'  
  
Bronwyn turned to me, 'Elves don't get old, or so you told me!'  
  
'We don't,' I replied, 'at least not in body. The soul of an elf can age, Bron, or get weary of living.' I sighed, 'and I am very tired, for I believe I am starting to feel time as a mortal would', I whispered.  
  
She was staring out to sea now, watching the flowers I had laid in the water drift away with the ebb and sway of the waves, then she turned to me, 'I have noticed that you look tired. Is it because of the Oath, or something else?'  
  
'Something else. Time has begun to affect me in the last few years, ever since the world became so mechanised and everyone seems to be in a rush. It is hard for me as an elf to cope with so much change in so little time. Much has changed; even the waters and winds are different. But I cannot expect you to fully understand this!'  
  
'I think I might do, a little. Nana O'Brien has often said how the world has changed in her lifetime. When she was a girl, a long journey was fifty miles. Now we can fly anywhere in the space of few hours, and talk to people on the other side of the world just by picking up a phone. It's rather scary really, and I think I can see how that could be very difficult to adjust to after thousands of years of a much slower paced life.'  
  
I slid my arm about her shoulders, 'perhaps I don't give your understanding enough credit!'  
  
'Maybe', she said, her arm slipping about my waist, 'but you are such a difficult person to understand!'  
  
Bronwyn was starting to shiver a little now, and when I suggested we go home, she didn't argue, as I pointed out she didn't need to catch a chill so soon after recovering from a serious wound. So, home we went, and I warmed Bronwyn up with more of the herbal tea she seemed to like so much.  
  
Bronwyn spoke once she'd warmed up a bit, 'Maglor, you said you were in the First World War? Do you mind telling me, I mean, it is rather traditional for returned soldiers to speak of their experiences on Anzac Day, and I admit to being curious as to how you got involved.'  
  
I thought for a moment, then decided that I would tell her, 'I shall tell you, if you really want to know, for I was there, in Gallipoli, on that fateful morning. That was the third time I saw the sea run red with blood.'  
  
Bronwyn was silent, staring at me, her green eyes soft, and I took her silence for encouragement to speak.  
  
'Don't ask me how I ended up in the 3rd Australian Infantry Brigade, to this day I'm still not sure', I laughed a little and continued, 'Oh, I was in Australia at the time, working on the railway, as cook for my gang. They realised that I was a good shot when it sometimes it was sometimes necessary to shoot rabbits to feed the men, so when some of the other members of the work gang volunteered, I got dragged into it too. I didn't really mind, war and the possibility of death didn't scare me that much; I've seen many wars, and fought in them, too.'  
  
'What other wars?' she asked, surprise foremost in her thoughts  
  
'Many over the years. Often I didn't want to become involved but matters proved otherwise.' Bronwyn still had the questioning look in her eyes, 'Many small wars and battles, prior to the First World War, the one you may have heard of would be the War of the Roses. Perhaps another day?' I said, when she raised an enquiring eyebrow.  
  
'It really hit me that I had foolishly committed to yet another war when I was on board 'The Wiltshire' bound for Egypt. After we arrived, at first everything couldn't have seemed further from training to be part of the greatest army the world had then seen. We had plenty of time to explore Cairo, and as I was the only one amongst my particular comrades who had been to Egypt before, I found myself appointed unofficial guide to the rest, and we did cause some trouble for ourselves by climbing the Great Pyramid and having a picnic lunch there!'  
  
'I hadn't heard that one, but I'm told the Aussies got into lots of trouble in Cairo, mostly in bars and brothels,' remarked Bronwyn.  
  
'True enough, I saw many of the bars, but not the brothels.'  
  
'Really?'  
  
'Really, elves don't do that sort of thing,' I said quietly. 'However, I was part of an infamous incident'; I found myself foolishly trying to impress her.  
  
'Oh, which?' Bronwyn asked, her eyes sparkling.  
  
'The British officers were not popular with the Australians, and I must admit I didn't like most of them, either; they were far too pompous and unapproachable. So, when some of men in my regiment thought up a plan to make fools of some of the worst of these officers, I went along with it. In fact, I 'borrowed' the donkey we used'.  
  
'Pinched it, don't you mean?' laughed Bronwyn.  
  
'No, because I returned it!' but she sensed my amusement through our link and laughed at me again.  
  
'Are you going to tell me what you did with that poor donkey?' she giggled.  
  
'Oh, Lance Corporal Slade had an old British Major's uniform and he wore it while he rode the donkey through the streets of Cairo, swinging a swagger stick and imitating a real British Major whose name I shall not mention. We were caught, of course, and we all did a week in prison, but even I think that it was worth it, to see those officers brought down a peg or two!' I laughed in remembrance at the horror struck faces of the three officers who had caught us in the act.  
  
'Then what? Surely even you didn't just swan around Cairo for the whole war?'  
  
'No, of course not, soon we embarked on ships to Gallipoli in Turkey, with rumours abounding that we were to land in an unoccupied cove, and move north overland to attack Turkish troops entrenched there.' I laughed rather bitterly. 'I still don't know why it was so important except that the Russians had asked Britain for aid, but apparently it was important, not like later, in Beersheba. We all knew why then.'  
  
Bronwyn nodded, 'the water in the Wells of the Promise.'  
  
'Yes, in a desert war, who controls the water, controls the war. But I am ahead of myself; I should be speaking of that later.'  
  
I shook my head, and cleared my thoughts. Sometimes having a perfect memory is difficult, for example right now the memory of the sound of shells and bullets in the air, the memory of the screams of the wounded and dying and smell of blood all but overwhelmed me.  
  
'It's been called a Hell, Anzac Cove as it was on that morning. I have to agree, and I've seen quite a few battlefields. The water was deep, and we had to swim to shore, many that were not strong swimmers drowned; dragged down by the weight of gear we carried. Then we had to crawl up the steep, rugged beach under heavy fire. I was wounded in the foot trying to find cover under some brush, the first of two wounds I suffered there.  
  
The shelter on the beach was horrendously scant, and the only choice was to dig in to provide cover. We dug in relays, some of us trying to pick off what Turks we could while others dug. Fortunately, the digging was reasonably easy on the sandy shore, and soon we had good trenches established, even though the Turks continued to shell us heavily.  
  
Moving from one trench to another was extremely difficult and dangerous. It was considered suicidal to enter shrapnel gully, for example. Things settled into a routine after the first few days, trying to stay alive, trying to find edible food, and digging more trenches. Often our trenches were only a matter of a few feet from the Turkish trenches, and some of us used to toss messages over to them. Later, we often exchanged food and news with the Turkish soldiers in this way.  
  
On May 18th the Turks launched a massive attack designed to drive us off the beach and back into the sea. They failed badly. We settled back to same routine of sniping at each other until more British and New Zealand troops landed in July. Many died in the 'diversion' attack we launched to cover the landing of these troops to the north at Sari Bair.'  
  
I stopped my narration and looked up at Bronwyn. She spoke, 'what of Lone Pine? Was that the July diversion, or not? I always get confused by that.'  
  
'The 6th of August was Lone Pine,' I pulled a face. 'Undoubtedly a great bungle, that. Again, it was a diversion, and again huge numbers of men died, this time we covered the landing of the dismounted 4th Lighthorse Brigade. The survivors of that blood bath started a saying; 'there are only two days in your life that matter..'  
  
Bronwyn, to my surprise finished it. 'The day you die, and the day you won't.'  
  
'Yes, and that was the day I took my second wound, two pieces of shell in my shoulder. The smaller one is still there.'  
  
When Bronwyn shook her head disbelievingly, I showed her, and she felt the small piece of metal sitting just under the skin below my left collarbone. It had moved over the years, and finally settled there. She pulled a face, a little sickened, I think, at the thought I still carry a piece of Turkish shell in me.  
  
'Not much happened for the rest of the Gallipoli campaign,' I continued. 'We often had temporary cease-fires to bury the dead when the officers could stand the smell no longer. During these times, we had much contact with the Turks, many of whom didn't even know why we were there, why we had come from thousands of miles from a country they hadn't heard of to attack them.'  
  
'What about the evacuation, is it true that some men played cricket on the beach to divert the Turks from the evacuation preparations?' asked Bronwyn.  
  
'Absolutely true,' I replied. 'I was one of those who volunteered to play. All of the men I enlisted with were either dead, or thought up that crazy diversion, so I decided I would join in. It remains the one and only time I have played cricket. We must have been totally mad, and years later I heard the only reason the Turks didn't shoot us all was because they had such respect for the courage of the players.'  
  
'Maybe they have some religious conviction that prevents the harming of mad people,' said Bronwyn cheekily.  
  
'That could well be, for we were easy targets. Certainly the Turks had killed enough of our men on the beach, or while bathing in the sea. That was considered extremely dangerous, so many of us didn't smell too good.  
  
Thankfully, the last of us were successfully evacuated by the 20th of December. We were sent to Alexandria for rest, and that was quite pleasant. It was very hot, so we took the opportunity to swim in the sea often. Many of the Lighthorsemen especially cut the legs of their trousers short much to the disgust of the British officers who were terribly angered by this defacing of their uniforms, and ordered the Australians to refrain from wearing the mutilated trousers.'  
  
Bronwyn laughed at that, 'my grandfather told me what happened next, or what he said happened. Is it true, did the Lighthorsemen, in compliance with that order, and having chopped up all their trousers really walk about wearing no trousers at all!'  
  
'Indeed, they did, much to the shock of Mrs Bourchier, who was visiting her husband, Major Bourchier who had just been given command of the 4th Brigade. It is lucky the Australians were the only Allied forces who were not subject to the death penalty for serious infractions, or the culprits would likely have been shot!'  
  
Bronwyn laughed heartily, and when she'd recovered she said, 'Grand Dad always said he was one of them, the blokes who did that. I never really knew whether to believe him.'  
  
'Burne, you said your grandfather's surname was?' I asked.  
  
'Yeah, I've got a photo of him in uniform somewhere,' she answered, getting up to find the photo, and when she did she handed it to me, it was as I suspected. This was becoming almost worrying; once again I found I knew one of Bronwyn's ancestors. It was starting to dawn on me that she really was the woman in the prophecy.  
  
'You're not going to believe this, Bronwyn, because I am not sure I do.' I put the photo down, and found her staring at me; her green eyes exactly the same as her grandfather's. 'I knew your grandfather too, in fact if it weren't for him, I would never have transferred to the 4th Brigade, and become a Lighthorseman. He found out I could ride, and recommended that I be transferred. Given the option of patrolling El Arish on horseback, or going to France for more trench warfare, I thought transferring the better of my options. I had signed up using the Quenya version of my name, Makalaure, and it was your grandfather who in typical Australian fashion shortened it to 'Mak'.  
  
'You're kidding, aren't you? YOU are the Lighthorseman called Mak that Granddad always spoke of?' she said with a stunned look on her face.  
  
'It appears so', I said. 'An amazing coincidence'.  
  
'Coincidence, my left leg!' she exclaimed. 'Someone's behind this!' she had a very suspicious look on her face.  
  
'It seems likely that Ulmo may be behind this.'  
  
'What has a sea god got to do with you and Granddad saving each other's lives! Or the Charge of Beersheba?'  
  
'Bill recommended my transfer at Alexandria, by the sea. He shortened my name there, too, and at the time I had a feeling someone was there, and influencing events but I dismissed that thought as fantasy! I promise you that I did not plan any of this, Bronwyn!'  
  
She seemed to believe me, and settled down again. 'Your grandfather spoke of me?' I asked finally to get her talking again  
  
'Yeah, he did. Lots. He said you visited him and Nan quite a few times.'  
  
'I did visit a number of times, but not after your grandmother died.'  
  
'Yeah, granddad changed after that didn't he? He didn't really want visitors after then, even family.'  
  
I was about to answer Bronwyn when Anita walked in, followed by Nicky. 'We saw your blinds up, and thought we'd come over', said Anita.  
  
Bronwyn glanced at the clock, 'It's later than I thought,' she said surprised. 'Breakfast time already!!'  
  
She stood up, and went to the cupboard, starting to look through it clearly to see what there was we could have for breakfast.  
  
'Sit down, Bronwyn,' I said, putting my hands on her shoulders and steering her away from the cupboard and back to her chair. 'Let me prepare breakfast'.  
  
'Are you sure?' she asked, not resisting my efforts to make her sit down.  
  
'Quite sure. I shall make breakfast for us all.  
  
Breakfast was bacon and eggs, I'd woken Bronwyn early and she always did like her breakfast. Nicky surprised me with the amount of food she ate, Anita just picked at her food, apologising for her lack of appetite. Both she and Nicky left almost immediately as they had an appointment to keep. This left Bronwyn and I alone again, so we took our coffee and went to sit on the veranda, for me to continue my tale. 


	32. Interlude

Wanderer Out-take  
  
The sun was just starting to rise over the waters of ANZAC Cove, and one who was there 89 years ago stood on the shore. Yes, me, Maglor, Kinslayer, once called the Mighty Singer, and at my side is a mortal woman who means more to me than my life.  
  
Strangely, if I'd not met her grandfather in this very place, it's likely he wouldn't have survived the Great War and thus Bronwyn would never have been born. I tighten my hold on her hand, and she steps nearer me, knowing this sunrise brings terrible memories. Memories nearly as bad as those of the Kinslayings and of my brother's deaths.  
  
Does she know how comforting I find her sweet presence? I think so.  
  
The sun is a red globe that seems to sit on the sea, just like that fatal morning. I step forward, and Bronwyn lets me go alone to lay a wreath of flowers at the water's edge. I back away, watching it drift off with thousands of others and find my place by my lady's side, only this time she slips an arm around me in a gentle hug which I gratefully return.  
  
Lost in memories of that time, strangely so near in time, yet so far, I scarcely hear the voice of the mortal priest conducting the Dawn Service. Almost I could hear the rattle of the Turkish machine-guns, the screams of the wounded and dying mortals. Curiously on that day when so many died before they even reached the beach, I'd felt no fear. Not like in previous battles. All through the many battles of the first age, I'd been terrified. Not for myself, but for my brothers, my cousins, my friends and loyal followers. I was damned and cursed from the moment of the first Kinslaying and I knew that my life was worthless. But my kin, yes, I feared for them.  
  
So I'd jumped off the small landing craft with the others in it, and only two of us made it ashore. Me, the one time ministrel, and a sheep farmer from New South Wales. Together we'd somehow made it up the rugged beach to a form of shelter, and together throughout the disaster of Gallipoli we'd stayed, and on to the Palestine and the now famous Charge of Beersheba. Each of us owed the other his life many times over by the time peace was declared, and this mortal and I had become close, far closer than I believed a mortal and an elf could get. Now he was gone, and his grand daughter stood by me on this chilly morning.  
  
Suddenly, the priest's words break my thoughts: Though they are no more,  
  
We will remember them.  
  
Ah, how wrong he was! With that strange humour that sometimes strikes me, almost I said, 'no, you're wrong. I was here, I was with them, the brave young men of your country. I am elf, and deathless I wander your lands and have seen many strange and wonderous things. Ask me what you will,' but prudence and the knowledge Bronwyn would panic if I revealed myself stay my tongue.  
  
Then with a suddeness than almost shocks me the service is over, and everyone around is intoning the traditional words 'Lest we Forget.'  
  
Continuing to stand where the waves (clean today, not red and foaming) run up the beach is useless. So, I take Bronwyn's hand and we walk together up to the huge graveyards filled with crosses. After a long search I find most of the ones I am looking for, and lay flowers on them, and stand silently remembering my deceased mortal friends, feeling both sadder and yet more relieved than I'd thought possible at being here, the first time I've returned to Gallipoli since 1915.  
  
Masses of people were walking across the old battlefields and Bronwyn and I join them. As we walk I point out places and told her stories, most of which she'd heard from her grandfather, but I could tell she was able to connect more to what we had truly endured. Finally, the day is nearly over, and Bronwyn and I stand on the top of the ridge called Lone Pine and watch the sun sink over ground filled with the bones of brave men. 


End file.
